Taking a Break
by Ouchness
Summary: MODERN DAY AU. Allen is having a very difficult time with his military career. Lavi on the other hand isn't handling the situation all that well. Taking a break seemed like the best course of action, but in the end, was it really? HAITUS. huge block on this story atm. I'm sorry to my readers, but i'm still working out the plot from here on out.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Taking a Break

**Universe:** Man

**Pairings: **Allen/Lavi

**Summary:** Allen and Lavi are on break due to personal hardships. AU.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fan service like this.

**Author Notes:** I always seen AU's about school and not enough about a world similar to how the Black Order functions. Sure you got a few about a fantasy-like war plot. But what about something a bit more modern?

Something to point out though. Allen's age is 26. So everyone is older, unlike in the manga.

I'm unsure if this should be a one-shot. Do drop a review or a PM if you guys want to see more. I might update it, if it hits my fancy.

* * *

><p>It was a rather pleasant morning. The weather itself wasn't that bad, but there was promise of rain due to the clouds looming at the edge of town. This fact only had the citizens of London rushing out, wanting to get the tasks of today over with. Not that it stop them. They were use to the weather always changing. If anything, they would be more shocked to learn that drought has passed over them than another thunderstorm.<p>

However, this story isn't about weather. Weather is hardly playing a part in this story. If anything, there is a certain pair sitting in a certain cafe. It was a quaint little shop. The rustic furniture was spread out in the small space. Various locals came and went, holding a steaming cup of tea or coffee. A handful of occupants actually stayed inside, not minding the fact they can take their Tuesday morning at a more leisurely pace.

The pair we're currently stalking was seated off to the back. It was a rather cramp area, where a booth happened to be shoved off too. There was no window to peer out of. The window itself was across the room, showing off the scenery of the busy cobblestone streets outside. The man actually had his back to the wall so he can watch the cafe. He was an odd looking fellow. Shock white hair with a jagged scar going along the left side of his face. Some would consider him handsome, though the scar didn't always did him good as far as looks went. His companion apparently didn't mind much. The Asian woman just simply smiled and chattered away. Often her fingers would twirl one of her ponytails as she thought on the topic.

It didn't take long for the topic to go downhill though. That always happened when the white haired man was around.

"I don't get it..."

"There isn't much to get."

The Chinese woman glared at her companion. It was frustrating when her friend would get like this. All the time, when something was burdening him he would just brush it off and try to shoulder it all himself. Yet when it came to others, he would just swoop in and try to lighten the burden. He can be so... so...

"Selfish!"

"Wha?!" He was completely taken off guard.

"You're so selfish Allen Walker! I swear. With that stubbornness of yours, you're more selfish about keeping those problems to yourself. Its really frustrating you know."

The white haired man blinked a moment. He couldn't help but stare at his friend. It was scary when Lenalee got angry at times, but this... This isn't anger. Oh no. She was absolutely seething underneath that mask of frustration. Then again she does have a point.

Poking at his third helping of a banana split, "I... just don't want to be a bother is all."

That earned him a swift kick to the shin.

"Really? Don't want to be a bother?" Lenalee mocked as she ignored the yelp of pain. "How many times do you pester us? Even when you were overseas, you would try to help us out in every way possible."

Pouting, "You didn't have to kick me you know..." The bowl was pushed off to the side as the snowy-haired man leaned back into the booth. A quick glance over the cafe occupants, "And its not that easy to talk about. Even with Lavi."

"Not that..." Lenalee trailed off as she thought on the words. Frowning due to concern, "Don't tell me you haven't spoken to him about what happened."

Gritting his teeth, Allen rubbed at the scar on his face. "...No. I haven't. Its not exactly easy to strike up a conversation about _that_."

"You haven't spoken to anyone about it though! You really need to get that stuff off your chest Allen. Or at least speak with The Legion. I'm cer-"

"No." Allen said firmly. "I'll be fine."

"But Allen, you can't really think that." It wasn't a question. Oh no, it wasn't.

"Think what? Think that I'm perfectly fine with the fact that just four months ago I was in bloody fucken Iraq?!" Utensils clanged loudly as Allen's fist connected with the table top.

The whole cafe went silent. Most of the occupants glanced over, already judging the pair as they sat there. There was a few stares that held some pity. After all, when someone yells out Iraq, most would assume the current war. If you could call it that. One, by one, whispers began. The new subject for multiple groups was how rude that man was. Or just the simple fact that it was such a unfortunate subject to be discussed in the public.

Allen really didn't need to snap, but he was getting tired of everyone pressuring him about it. Didn't stop the guilt from seeping in though. Even with the murmurs buzzing around, his guilt multiplied by the tenth-fold. With shoulders drooping, stormy gray orbs stared at his miss-matched hands. A glossy black for the left and a creamy white for the right.

Rubbing at the prosthetic for a moment, "I'm sorry... Its just that... everyone has been pressuring me. Treating me like I'm some bomb ready to be set off. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the concern. But right now I need to figure out myself and what I'm going to do. Not sit around and deal with government checks for the rest of my life."

"Don't be sorry. I should have known better." Lenalee said softly as her hand wrapped around Allen's left. Even though he couldn't feel anything due to prosthetic, the gesture was still appreciated. "You know how it is, when all you hear about is horror stories of soldiers coming back from the war..."

Giving out a dry laugh, "Yeah... I guess this break was really needed." the weak smile faltered, as he stared at Lenalee's hand.

"Do you really think that?"

"No." A pause, then a sigh. "I honestly hate him for this. I know I'm being difficult and his suggestion made sense. But I can't help but hate him. I really need him at my side."

Keeping the tears at bay, Allen then quickly stood. The honesty of revealing all this to his friend was a bit to much for him. Not to mention he could still feel the various occupants eyes on him. He couldn't deal with that. It was only going to turn into another tidal wave of stress. He was already head deep in his own issues at the moment, so there was really no need to add on another burden. Even if it did seem rather pointless to give it thought.

So he slipped on his coat and then his gloves – with some difficulty. Even after three months of rehabilitation, it was still tricky to get a handle on the prosthetic. It really didn't matter if it was the best in cutting edge technology. Everyone needed time to get use to the new technology. Though, for Allen, he just tackled the issue head on. Within the course of several months, he almost mastered the new limb. Almost. There was still a few things that he had trouble with, which required specific muscles to work with the artificial limb. Still, couldn't ignore the fact that he had the fastest recovery rate when it came to adapting to the new limb.

Not to mention, it look better than the old arm he once had. The old scars from the past wasn't something he enjoyed looking at. Though, he couldn't help but miss it at times. It was like a part of him went missing... or just got blown up, if you want to look at the facts.

Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, Allen then glanced down at the familiar orange scarf. Its as though the dark thoughts couldn't stop flooding in. He honestly didn't know why he took the darn thing with him. It wasn't like he was going to see Lavi today. Then again, his stuff was all over at the flat, which was upsetting enough as it is.

Wrapping the offensive object around his neck, Allen gave it a whiff. He couldn't help but laugh internally. It still smelt of that darn redhead. The odor of Oxford's library clung on, just like it always did. But it wasn't strong enough to overpower the natural scent of sandalwood and Lavi's natural musky scent.

"Leaving so soon?" Lenalee broke his line of thought. She has yet to finish her tea.

"Yeah. I need to speak with General Lvellie about my possible discharge and such." God he hated that man. Just saying the name cause Allen to cringe.

"I thought that whole mess was squared away." she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, "Really, haven't you done enough as it is for our country?"

"Nope. They weren't so... inclined on letting me go. Especially with the positive results I'm holding with..." He raised his left arm to emphasize the point. "Either way, I can't do much. Even on the field..."

Placing a hand on Allen's shoulder, "Go. Get it squared off. You deserve a break from that sort of hell."

Flashing a smile, "I will." clasping a hand over Lenalee's, "Thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it. We're friends, its what we do." and she flashed a smile. "Oh! And if you see Link, tell him I said hi. The same goes for my brother as well!"

Laughing, Allen shook his head. "Should I make sure Yuu doesn't get wind of that, while I'm at it?"

The woman buried her face into her hands, "Urgh... Don't remind me of that. I swear, I'm still going through hell dealing with that husband of mines."

Laughing, "Well, tell that husband of yours I said hi. As well as your pretty daughter. I swear, that Lifen is the most adorable thing I saw, even if she does sport Yuu's scowl."

"You're still here?! Shoo! Off with you!" though she couldn't stop the laughing. "Git with you. Make sure to tell me the updates on your discharge. We'll have a party or something like that."

Nodding, "Well, cheerio then~" Allen flashed a brilliant smile.

Stepping out into London's dreary weather, Allen couldn't help but shudder. Even though autumn was around the corner, Allen wasn't adjusting well to the drastic change of weather. He was still use to the desert heat the Middle East offered. It wasn't pleasant and most of the time Allen wanted nothing more but to be back in his home country and enjoy the wet weather. But now... he was missing out on the dry, scorching heat the foreign lands offered.

Shaking the thoughts out yet again, Lavi's scarf was tightened around his neck. Marching off to his car, Allen frowned as his thoughts continued to reflect back to the recent weeks. There was no need to think on the past. Thinking on it only meant that Allen had to dwell on things. Recent or old, he didn't really want to dwell much on it.

If only it was that easy.

The drive to base was fairly easy. All he had to do was head to Windsor Castle and enter the Victoria Barracks. Which wasn't that far off from the cafe he met his friend at. Flashing the identification cards at the gate, Allen went through the usual security check ups. He might be Major of the 5th Regiment of Black Order Special Operations, but that didn't excuse him from breaking protocol. Course, he could always pull rank, considering that he was still under active status.

The thought was quickly wiped away as Allen was given the go to head in, with the usual salutes and a union of "Major Walker" was heard. Normally hearing the title would bring some sort of pride, but now... Best not think on it. With the car parked and a bag snagged from the back, Allen made his way inside the instillation. Though a stop was needed at the loo, just so he could change into uniform first. He really dislike walking in the middle of London in his finest pins and ribbons. There was no real need to advertise himself as the Tommy Atkins he was.

"My, my. Isn't it Major Walker himself." a light drawl was heard from behind.

Allen raised a brow at the mirror as he stared at the Portuguese man in the reflection. He just managed to freshen up and get into his red and black uniform. The special uniform that only those in the Black Order unit wore. Letting a smile grace his lips, "Good afternoon, Lieutenant General Mikk." Never once did Allen's right hand stop its task at fastening the ribbon rack.

The faucet next to Allen was turned on, "I see you're getting ready for your meeting with General Lvellie."

"That I am, Sir." Frowning at the reflection, Allen took notice that the rack was off to the side. Just a bit off. Holding in his frustrations, he worked on readjusting the ribbon rack. "Will you be present at the meeting?"

"That I will, along with General Millennium." That caught Allen's attention.

"The Noah Infantry Regiment General would be present in Black Order Special Operations' meeting?" he couldn't help but be amused.

"Obviously, considering that both divisions are working on Operation Crown Clown."

"Ah. True, true." There was a pause as Allen admired his work. He certainly can clean up rather well with one hand. "I take it that Major General Lee would be dragged in by Lieutenant Colonel Wenhamm at the last moment."

The man beside him laugh, drying off his hand with paper towels. "I don't understand how someone as lazy as the Sister-Complex-General could still be in active duty. He's always complaining and trying to dodge paperwork. Then again, he does make sure your men are properly equipped and prepared when out in the field."

"Shhh. General Mikk, you should know better than to say SCG around these here parts." the playful grin never left his lips. Tucking his cover(hat) underneath his left arm, Allen then pivoted on the balls of his feet. Facing the other man, "I should be going, or else I'll be chewed out by General Lvellie. I'll see you at the meeting, Lieutenant General Mikk."

"I'll see you there, Major. Oh, and good luck with Hitler." The pair shared a laugh at that one. No one could get over the fact that there was a Hitler look-a-like within the Royal Armed Forces. That man really had to get rid of the mustache one of these days. That or get laid.

The meeting itself was uneventful and very dull. It was just a pull on politics and trying to keep a seat filled in. Then again, it was hard to find someone as capable and reliable as Allen was. The seat of being Major in the Black Order Spec Ops wasn't something to laugh at. It required the toughest and bravest to be filled in. Not the meanest mind you. If that was the case, then you'd have cases like Staff Sergeant Bolic transferring from Noah Infantry over to Black Order to start training for officer. That, luckily, was never going to happen. The Staff Sergeant couldn't get past the psychological requirements for the training anyway.

They needed an intelligent person like the Major so that operations could be overseen and lead. Granted, not much action is being seen when you got someone in the Major rank. Unless its highly classified and required special skill sets. In this case, it was the special Operation Crown Clown that Allen had to deal with.

The said operation that lead to a missing arm and almost ripping his body in half. The nerve damage along the right side of his chest was a great burden. But not as great as the fact that he was missing a whole darn lung. It was certain that Allen wouldn't be hanging around a pool side in a pair of trunks. This sort of scar isn't a very pretty sight.

There was talk of transferring Allen into Noah Infantry. General Lvellie wasn't going to bend so easily on that idea. Even with General Millennium there with his silver tongue. Thankfully Major General Lee was there to give a few pointers. Well, more like a whole lot of them. Honestly, Allen declined, even if there was an offering of given a promotion. Sure, a Lieutenant Colonel's pay does seem nice, but... Allen was just too tired. Plus he was would be going from infantry officer to a paper pusher. God, that was as depressing as loosing his left arm.

Most of the time Allen's mind wandered as he listened with half an ear to the arguments between the higher ups. This really shouldn't be happening in the first place, but it couldn't be help. So instead he thought back on the other nights with Lavi.

Lavi... He certainly gets on his mind a lot.

It was just a normal day, two weeks ago. Nothing much happened that day. Allen was busy taking care of Timcanpy. The golden hair child that was left in his care thanks to his useless Guardian, Cross Marian. Really, it was just pathetic that the man couldn't even take care of a child. His own child on top of that. But then again, it shouldn't be surprising since the man was known to be a notorious drunk and a man-whore... among other things.

Allen just put the child to bed for an afternoon nap when his lover drop by. As usual they'd greet each other with a kiss and a smile. There was teasing on both sides and much comfort to be shared. Well as much comfort that could be shared. Both parties were often busy with their careers. Allen with his involvement in the current war and then Lavi, dealing with his family name and responsibility to the oldest Universities here in Britain, aka Oxford University.

It was a difficult relationship to maintain. Not because the status of sexual orientation mind you. It was more of the fact that Allen was often overseas, in dangerous situations and keeping the country safe from the modern world of terror. That always placed a lot of stress on Lavi. Allen knew that but there was nothing he could do to leave his position – at least till recently.

You see, when they first met was when Allen was on leave in Italy. Allen just recently was promoted from Second Lieutenant to Lieutenant. It was something straight out of a fairy tale. Love at first sight you might have said. Right in the middle of a gay bar on top of that, which was amusing. Allen's current date had ditch him that night. It wasn't that bad, especially when it lead to a sexy fling with a mysterious eye-patch wearing redhead. After that it turned into a week of shagging and sightseeing.

They didn't meet again till two weeks later when Allen was coming to an end to his leave. He was just visiting his friends over at the University. Lenalee was in her third year dating his comrade at arms, Yuu Kanda. It was a mistake or maybe fate was playing with the strings, but Allen was certainly more than shocked to meet Lavi in a classroom at Oxford University, teasing and joking with the couple. Apparently they knew each other. With some pushing on Lenalee's side, they were hanging out again.

It didn't take long for them to get serious. Normally someone would think twice than to start a relationship with an active service man. Especially when they're in special forces. It often cause a lot of doubt for Allen, but in the end he was grateful for how loyal the redhead was. It really touched his heart.

When Allen first lost his arm, no notice was given to Lavi. This was because his next of kin was his old guardian, Cross Marian. So no word was given till two weeks later – through Lenalee. She got the news earliest only because Howard Link mentioned it to her in passing. Apparently Cross never thought to spread the news. Most likely was drunk when the news was received in the first place.

Anyway, this resulted in arguments. Sure, Lavi didn't argue at first when Allen got out of the hospital, but it was obvious there was much anger and resentment. It was only a misunderstanding really. However with Allen trying to get over his private issues with the situation and the classified information of the mission, it really didn't go that well. He kept quiet and secluded. If anything, it sent out wrong signals. This was something that Allen realized the other day.

Actually, getting back to that day. Lavi's request was rather simple. Though the approach to it could have been handled better.

"Allen... I wanted to talk about something with you." That's how the redhead started it.

During the time, Allen really didn't give it much thought. He just glanced over, "Hrm? What about?" and then went back to what he was doing; checking on Timcanpy's homework. The young child had a habit of hiding away from work, just like his father.

"I think we should go on a break."

At those words, Allen just stared at the papers in front of him. Not read. Just stare. All he could remember was... why? Why would Lavi want that now?

"I just think you need the space honestly. Plus, we really don't talk much like we use to. It gets really frustrating when it seems like I'm putting more effort into this relationship, ya know. Not that I don't understand or anything like that. But... its been putting a strain, ya know."

"Its been putting a strain..." Allen repeated softly, letting the words roll off his tongue. He was unsure of the taste in his mouth. It was... a displeasing thing to taste.

"..." there was a sigh, "Yeah. I think we're just hurting each other without knowing it." There was a pause. Allen thought that Lavi was pointing fingers at him, stating that it was his fault that it wasn't going right. Which was true, to a point. "So I'm thinking we should have a break. For about a month, just to get our shit together. Not to mention I'll be busy with my Doctorates and such. What you think about that?"

What he thought about that? Allen really couldn't think. Maybe it was shock of the fact that it being placed on the table. Then again, Allen never had good experiences with 'breaks.' It usually meant that there was no way of coming back.

The smile he given Lavi was painful. It cracked at the edges and was obviously fake. Allen himself knew he could give out better smiles than this one. Yet, he couldn't improve it at all. "I think you're right. I'll be busy as well. Rehab, higher-ups wanting my attention and I got to take care of Tim. Actually, I have to finish going over his homework before I get the little bugger up. I promised I'd take him to the park."

Allen didn't bother to look back at Lavi. He just went back to reading the childish scrawl on the papers. "Just drop when you want to come over and pick up your stuff. You can leave it here if needed, but just be sure to drop a call" It was a low blow. Mainly cause Lavi never had to call before hand in order to come over. On top of that, telling him to pick up his stuff when he's ready? Its like saying that he already given up. Not that he has. Oh no. Its just... at the very moment, there wasn't anything to be said.

"...alker, are you okay with these terms?"

Blinking some, Allen glanced down at the paper at hand. That was definitely not Lavi's response to his dismissal the other week. "I'm sorry, I spaced out. The medication I'm on has me getting a bit air-headed." Allen said lightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. He really shouldn't be so easy going with the higher-ups, but then again, it couldn't be help. Not like it was a lie either. They knew the heavy dose of medications could even make the toughest soldiers sway in dizziness.

General Millennium just laughed as General Lvellie turn red. "I was saying, Major Walker, that if you're okay with the terms. You are aware of the terms, correct?"

"No need to be so harsh General Lvellie." It was Major General Lee who sent a disapproving look toward the Hitler look-a-like.

So, putting on a kind smile, Allen then nodded. "Yes, I am aware of the terms General Lvellie. As stated, I am placed on a medical leave for the next six months. When I return, the medical board will re-open the case and see to it if I am fit for service in the Black Order Special Forces. However, I am still required to report in, twice a week, for physical therapy, training and other miscellaneous medical tests and the sorts. Unless stated otherwise by both my Commanding Officer – Brigadier Yeegar – and the Medical Board. During this time, I will also groom the next candidate for my position, since I will not be able to take on an Active role. That is if I am fit for service in the future, or not. I think that sums it all up. Unless I am missed something?"

"Just the little bit on the adjustment to your salary during your leave status." Lieutenant General Mikk said smoothly. "And, to remember that even if you're not fit for serve with the Black Order Special Forces, you still have a position open with either the Noah Regiments or with the Grenadier Guards. Unless the medical board grants medical discharge."

It didn't take long after that for the meeting to come to an end. Sure there was talk and comments about the mission reports and salary adjustments. It wasn't something that bothered Allen all too much. If needed, he could always gamble for extra money – or take on a few odd jobs. Gambling always looks good though. Not that Allen had a gambling problem... maybe... kinda... he wasn't going to admit to it. Nope! He was fine!

Once the papers were signed off, Allen just went on his way to say hello to a few comrades and making sure that he was open for contact to those that will be stationed there at Windsor Castle. Files were also picked up. It was only a handful, but Allen wasn't going to be lazing about when he could start slimming the list of those currently in Black Order that could be a possible candidate.

It wasn't till Allen was strolling through the parking lot when Captain Link came around. The blond was jogging in order to catch up with his superior. "Major Walker!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Allen raised a brow. "Yes Captain?"

The man executed a sharp salute, even though it wasn't needed. "I just finished my rotation and I was wondering if I could ask a favor. If it isn't too much to ask, Sir."

Allen rolled his eyes, "Relax." was all he said and then nods. "And sure. What's up Link?" Since it was a personal thing, Allen threw out the formalities. There was only so much titles and sir's he could take on in the course of a whole afternoon.

The blond man still look uncertain whenever Allen told him to relax. Link, being a military brat, always held his military standards to its highest. But he knew better than to argue with Allen. Even at the most serious of meetings, the young man had a habit of treating those in the lesser ranks as equals. "Yes, I was wondering if you were heading toward Croydon by any chance."

Nodding, Allen then turned and resume his stroll back to the car. "Yes actually. My flat is there. Come on then, best we get going. I have to pick up Tim first though, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Thank you." Link fell in line behind Allen, "Sergeant Gill is still working on my car, sadly."

"Really now? You're having Gill do civilian work?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing." was the stiff reply. "I rather pay a comrade than some bloody idiot that doesn't know the difference between a wrench from a ratchet. Its hard to find a respectable mechanic these days."

Laughing at this, keys were pulled out. "With that sort of attitude, of course it would be hard. But I know this bloke in Bromley. Just in the Anerley area, which isn't hard to get too. Remind me later to give you the number and address." With the doors unlocked, Allen wasted no time in getting in.

The ride was fairly quiet. Granted, the only on-going noise being made was the light platter of rain against the vehicle. Once more Allen was missing the dry weather. Something he made a comment about. Link just gave the Major an odd look at that one. Apparently the fellow English-man of German ancestry had to disagree. There was nothing like good old fashion London weather. Allen had to agree with that. There really wasn't anything like London weather. He was just a bit iffy on the fact if it was good or not.

Picking up Timcanpy from school was eventful. Many of the mothers couldn't help but send disgruntled looks at Allen. It was as though they thought the man came around to spread the word of military recruitment. This could have been the case if Tim was in Secondary School. The little guy was in primary, so there wasn't any need to advertise the benefits of a military life. The children, unlike their mothers, were actually overjoyed to see such a sharp looking individual on their grounds. Even Tim couldn't help but boast about how his Big Brother Allen being the coolest man to walk the earth.

It took several minutes to actually get away from the crowd. With all the children asking questions along with several of the teachers inquiring a few things, it can get a bit hectic. And you'd think people would want to get out of the rain as soon as possible instead of talking to some fancy looking soldier.

"Tim, make sure to say hello to Link." was said as they got into the car. "Sorry about that, apparently everyone wanted a piece of me. I swear, I feel like a slab of meat now."

"Hiya Mister!" the bubble of joy climb into the back, grinning that ever cheeky grin of his.

"Its hello Tim"

"Oh. Righto! Hello there Mister!" there was a pause and then, "Link!" was added. The said man couldn't help but chuckle at that one.

"No worry about that, Major." Link laughed as he peered over at the curly blond haired child. "You're the infamous Timcanpy, aren't you?"

The child flashed a wide grin, "Yes sir!" Maroon colored orbs then widened as Tim glanced over at Allen. "I'm infamous?!"

"Only when I'm around Tim. Remember to fasten your seat belt."

"Yes Mum."

Shooting the snickering Link a glare, Allen shifted the gears and went on with his drive. "Laugh it up Captain. Remember, I'm your current ride in this horrid weather."

Coughing into his fist for a moment, "I don't know what you're talking about Major."

The ride continued after that. Tim's filled up the air with many questions. It was obvious the little guy was Cross' kid, especially when he would ask the most simplest of questions and was never pleased with the answer. Unless you were in his circle of family. Something Link was catching on fairly quick.

"If you dislike my answers so much, why not pester Walker about them all?" Link grumbled out as he gave the child a mock glare.

"Why would I do that?" the child flashed a smug look.

"He is your caretaker, is he not? Plus, you seem more pleased with his answers more than mine."

"But you look more like a dirty bastard than Big Brother does!"

"Excuse me?!" "Tim, language!" Both men exclaimed at once.

"Awhhh! But the Old Man tells me that I should always give dirty bastards a hard time!"

"Language." Allen repeated sternly. "And what did I tell you about listening to Cross?"

"Umm..." there was a pause as the child actually thought on this. "Old Man is a drunken bastard and we should listen to drunken bastards?"

"..." Allen tightened his grip onto the steering wheel, "Are you sure that is what I told you, Tim? Think hard on that, or else you'll be surrounded by those nasty stray cats in the back alley."

"Whaaa?! Noooo! Not the cats! I hate those things!" the child wailed. "It was Lavi! Lavi told me that you said that so that it was okay to say that all because Lavi said that you said so!"

"Lavi?" Link raised a brow as he glanced at his superior officer. "You actually leave this child with that obnoxious fellow?"

"Lavi isn't that bad." Allen said quickly. It was sad that he was so quick to protect Lavi's name, even though they haven't seen each other for almost three weeks. "And Tim, don't you be cussing anymore. Even if Lavi said something, you shouldn't be picking up his bad habits."

"Awwhh. Why can't I cuss and everyone else is allowed too?"

"When you grow older, supporting your own home and family, you're then entitled to cuss all you want. But for now, you're living with me and I will not tolerate you to speak in such a manner. Also, women don't like to hear such crude language. Don't you want a pretty girlfriend?"

"Yeah! I want a pretty girlfriend!"

The adults laughed at that one. Who would have thought that such a young lad would taken an interest in women already. But once more, it was to be expected out of Cross Marian's kid.

"Oh, just turn on the corner and I can get out. Thank you once more for this Major."

"You do know that I am currently on leave for the next six months, right?" flashing Link a grin as he parked the car. By then the rain stop, but the clouds still blocked the late afternoon sun. "Its just Allen for now on."

"... You couldn't say something earlier, could you Walker?"

"Well, I really didn't notice till now." rubbing at the back of his neck, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Lenalee said hello. Plus, don't forget to call me so I can give you that mechanic's number."

Link shook his head and sighed. "I still don't get how you managed to become my superior when you're Four years my junior." Exiting the vehicle, Link then peered back in to give Timcanpy a stern look. "And you, little sir. You be good to your big brother and watch your language. Especially in the company of a woman."

"That I will, Mister Two-Dots!"

"... Are you sure this isn't Lavi's child?" Link questioned drily.

"Oh. I am certain. Trust me on that one." Allen chuckled as he reached over to ruffle up Timcanpy's curls. "And you. Say his name properly. There's no need for such crude nicknames."

"Awwwhh, but Allen. He doesn't look like a Link, unless you connect the dots!"

Allen had to bit down onto his prosthetic hand in order to stop laughing. Link on the other hand just released a rather flustered huff of annoyance.

"I swear..." was grumbled out as Link straightened his form. "Talking about the obnoxious redhead, is that him over there with Private Chomesuke?"

"Huh?" Allen blinked as he then peered across the street.

Indeed, there was the object of Allen's affections, walking along side the cute redheaded female. The woman herself wasn't in uniform, but it wasn't hard to figure out who she was. Especially since she was often seen wearing that yellow dolphin pin in her hair. Normally, this wouldn't bother Allen, if it wasn't for the fact that the woman was clinging onto Lavi's arm.

"What you know... It is Lavi with Private Chomesuke..." Allen trailed off, not once noticing that his grip tightened on the steering wheel. He couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the sight before him.

"Normally I am not one to ask this, but... Did you two break it off or something?"

"... We're on break." Allen spat the words out as he continued to watch the scene. He felt sick to the stomach.

Even though they couldn't hear what was being said between the pair, it wasn't hard to assume what was going on. Especially when the woman leaned up to give Lavi a peck on the corner of his lips before entering an establishment. A diner to be specific.

Rage boiled through his veins, however Allen made no move to make any sort of confrontation. Instead he just averted his gaze and stared at the road ahead. Now that he thought on it, the sidearm he carried would do wonders at the moment. But that would mean getting court marshaled.

"Well, that certainly isn't how one acts during a break." Link drawled out with much distaste. "I'll make sure that she's scrubbing the men's loo in the south west wing tonight."

"Make sure she also posts guard after that as well."

"Oh, that's evil. A night of scrubbing the loos only to look forward to standing in front of the gate in this horrid weather for an additional 10 hours? She should also take care of my paperwork after all of that, as well."

"Oh no no no. She needs proper rest of at least half an hours worth."

"I'll see to it that is what to be expected when she returns to the barracks then." The pair shared a laugh at that one. It was good to be an Officer at times. Could always abuse your power whenever you please. "Well, I better get going before my fiance starts worrying. Thank you once more for the ride, Walker."

"Don't mention it. Also, do tell the missis that I send my salutations!"

With the door shut close, Allen didn't hesitate to speed down road, if only for a moment. He really couldn't help but slip into a bit of recklessness. There was no need to be there any longer, especially when witnessing Lavi on a date with one of his subordinates. Granted, Private Chomesuke wasn't in the Black Order, but she was still under his command when it came to personnel that dealt with support and office administration.

Thankfully Link was there to deliver a punishment... A very harsh punishment. The poor girl probably didn't know what she walked into. Maybe Allen was over reacting.

Maybe Allen was being a bit too soft...

"Hey, Big Bro..."

"What's up Tim?"

"Lavi is a big dirty idiot for leaving you like that." Allen couldn't help but smile. Glancing at the rear mirror, he watched as Tim puff out his cheeks and glare out the window. "A really big dirty idiot! And a wanker too!"

"Tim, language!" Allen laughed out.

You know, you can learn many things from a child. Their honesty can break an adult's reality with a few simple words. In this case, Tim did speak the truth. Lavi was a big dirty idiotic wanker. A big dirty idiotic wanker that stole his heart only to twist it in the most abusive way ever. It really did hurt. Gun shot wounds felt better than this.

Heck, even the laughter sounded hollow to his ears as Allen tried to scold his baby step brother. At first he didn't notice, but a second later Allen had to question why Tim was being so obedient. Did Tim pick up on the dead tone in his laugh? Or maybe he saw the tears that he couldn't stop from flowing. Or, it could be the simple fact that Allen really lost something precious that day.

"Are you going to fight for yourself?"

"Depends Tim... Now, how do you feel about having dango tonight?" It really did depend on many things. But for now there was someone that Allen had to take care of. There really wasn't time to get sad.

"Can I have pizza with that?"

"Sure thing!"

"And icecream!?"

"Yeah!"

"And chocolate fudge cake! I want chocolate fudge cake!"

"Sure, sure. We can have all of that for dinner tonight – s'long as you do your homework."

"Awh! No fair! I hate homework!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm unsure if this should be a one-shot. Drop a review in the box bellow. If you want more chapters, gotta motivate me somehow. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Taking a Break

**Pairings: **Allen x Lavi

**Summary:** Allen and Lavi are on break due to personal hardships. AU.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own DGM. Sadface. :(

**Author Notes: **I promise you all that there would be some Laven fluff in the next chapter. This one is a bit more... family-centered chapter. Honestly, I want to know what you guys think about what I did with Timcanpy. Usually I see Tim being a cat or a dog in a modern setting. So I was wondering, why not have him as a kid. I think its a nice twist to it all and such.

Also, I know I do a lot of Cross bashing at first. But we have to remember that Cross isn't the best role-model. Don't get me wrong, I love the character. But when you take into consideration when someone gambles, drinks and lays around a lot, of course they're going to have an a**hole attitude to most things.

Remember guys to read and review! They're very encouraging for me to continue at a faster rate.

* * *

><p>When the weekend finally rolled in, the weather was actually looking good. Sure, it was a bit nippy out there, among the autumn winds. But the afternoon sun made up for the warmth – and a few extra layers of cloth. This didn't stop the children from running through piles of dry leaves, though. Tim was one of the more energetic sorts that wanted nothing more but to roll in the crunchy piles of foliage. It was as tedious task in order to get that child to the park. Allen wish he brought the car instead...<p>

Then again, he wouldn't see his little brother actually laughing and enjoying himself. Shaking his head, Allen grinned and then pick the child up. "Come on. Up with ya." Tim's laughter only grew louder at the attention.

"Higher! Higher!" He would demand.

Laughing softly at that, Allen place the child onto his shoulders. The exertion was already taking an effect on his body, however he couldn't stop. Especially when Tim was having the time of his life right now.

"Hang on tight Tim, alright?" The request was rather innocent, but the plans weren't.

"Huh? Why?" The lad had no response. Instead he received a whoosh of air as Allen started to sprint forward. Sure, the extra weight didn't do him so good, with the fact that he was missing a lung and all that. But hearing the little one being joyous, it was well worth it.

"FASTER!" The child laughed loudly from his perch. Most likely would have jump up in joy if Allen didn't have a firm grip on those little legs.

Laughing along with Tim, Allen willed his legs to continue on. He was still in great physical condition and had the stamina of a horse. So he dodged through the crowd, shouting various 'excuse me' as the strange, white haired man charged on through.

By the time they reached the park, Allen was already gasping for much need of air. Placing Tim down onto the ground, "We're... here!" He wheezed out. Tim was quick to fish out a bottle of water from his brother's bag and hand it right over. Nodding his thanks, Allen greedily drank the liquids.

"You going to be alright?" The blond asked curiously as he latched onto Allen's coat.

"I don't know..." Capping the bottle, it was tucked away for now. Feigning innocents, Allen then ambushed the child into a bear hug. "Maybe if I did this, I would get better!"

"Allen! Stooppppp!" The child flailed and laughed at the attention he was receiving. The man didn't stop! Instead he'll give the little one a noogie. Everyone loves noogies!

"Allen! Tim!" The pair glanced up to see Lenalee waving at them by the benches. Kanda was nearby, kneeling in front of a small child known as Lifen. It was their daughter. Cute little thing that adopted their father's scowl and hair, but had her mother's face and eyes. It was an odd combination, since the child always looks like a grumpy Lenalee.

"Lifen!" Tim was already running on over. Though, he did stop to bow toward Lenalee and Kanda. "Good afternoon!"

"Hello Tim. Have you been tormenting Allen lately?" Lenalee greeted as she beamed down at the child.

"Course not! Its his own fault for not being able to run properly, is all!" Was the cheeky reply.

"Shut it Tim, or else I'll bring the strays inside." Allen grinned as the blond boy scrambled off toward Lifen.

"Really now? Threatening the poor boy with stray animals?" Lenalee shook her head as she looked over at her husband and daughter. It didn't take long for Tim to annoy the Japanese man.

"Moyashi! Tell your brat brother to shut up already!" Was called out as he tried to remove Tim's hands from around himself.

"His name is Allen, you long haired geezer! And I'm not a brat!" Was the angry retort.

"Otosan is right. You're a brat." The young girl stated with confirmed nod.

"You're just a daddy's girl, Lifen!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

The adults couldn't help but sigh as the children bickered between each other. Then again, it was a normal thing to see. Lifen would often pick up on her father's bad habits by bullying Tim. Tim on the other hand would just make quick, cheeky comebacks. Sometimes it got so bad that Kanda threatened to tie up the blond to a branch and use him as a pinata.

Allen just laughed at the interactions. "Now you see why I threaten him with strays. I swear, of all the things to be afraid of."

"Maybe it has something to do with Cross and his dislike on dirty things?"

Thinking on it, Allen then nodded. It did make a lot of sense. "You might have a point. Sometimes I wish I was straight. Would have married you right off the bat."

Rolling her eyes, "Shut up Allen." Laughing, "It wouldn't have happened. I'm actually happily married with a certain grump."

"The grump that is currently getting mauled by an energetic 5 year old and a 7 year old..."

"Oh my..." Lenalee giggled as she went to sit down. "Come on, sit with me. Yuu will keep those two busy for now. How you been?"

Laughing, Allen shook his head and dropped onto the bench. Setting his bag down, "I'm okay. More worried about Kanda actually strangling my brother though..."

"Oh, come off that. You know Yuu wouldn't dare to harm him. Maybe leave him up in a tree, but not actual bodily harm."

"I still wouldn't leave the jerk with kids..." Allen grumbled.

"He's not that bad."

A comfortable silence fell on the pair as they watched the tall Japanese man interact with the child. Well, more like stand off to the side as he watched the pair. Though he would at times pick up Tim rather roughly when the child got a bit too close to Lifen. Just like any father, they were always protective of their little girl.

"You know..." Allen began. "I saw Lavi the other night."

"Oh?" Lenalee beamed at first, though one look at Allen and it instantly dropped. "... I take it didn't go so well?"

"I caught him on a date with one of my subordinates..." Scoffing, "Private Chomesuke..."

"Oh..." Lenalee narrowed her eyes. "Did you do something? Please tell me you did something."

Letting out a dry laugh, Allen grasped his fake hand. "Link gave her hell. Last I checked she's running on roughly ten hours of sleep since Tuesday. So, that's about four days. She's also been scrubbing the men's lavatories, giving various halls a new paint wash, doing guard duty, mess hall duty, sanitation duty and on top of that filing various paper work, making sure orders are delivered, everyone is update with their files and mission reports. Did I mention she's doing sanitation work tonight?"

"Oh gawd, that's evil..." Laughing some at that, "You Officers certainly love to abuse your rights."

Rolling his eyes, "I hardly abuse my rights. Plus I'm currently on leave, so I can't issue out orders unless its in a state of emergency."

"Still, its nice of Link to do that."

"You're telling me?" Laughs some at that. "I'm actually thinking of having him replacing my position because of all that. That or have Kanda do it, since he was recently promoted. However, I'm waiting it out before I make a decision."

"Does that decision have anything to do with Lavi?"

Grunts softly, "..." and then a sigh. "Yeah. We're on break till the end of the month... so, next week. If we're still together, I may seek out retirement and some odd jobs to keep me busy."

"And if you're not?"

"I think there's a promotion waiting for me with the Noah Infantry."

Lenalee couldn't help but cringe at that one. "You'll be pushing around papers all day at the desk while that fat jolly General Millennium will be rolling in with a paper bag full of sweets." When she put it that way, Allen couldn't help but join in on the cringing.

"Yeah, well... Those are the options. For now I'm just waiting about. In the meantime, I can't really blame Lavi for whatever he does during this so called break, ya know."

"Oh, you can soooo blame him for that. Its totally uncalled for. Honestly I would have kicked him where the sun don't shine."

"I'm certain there were several occasions where I managed to get the sun shine down there."

"Allen!" She exclaimed. "I swear, you're getting more and more cheeky since you've been on leave."

"Of course I have! I don't really have anything rammed up into me now a days."

"Oh gawd! Allen!"

Laughter erupted between the pair as they shared their moments.

Allen was grateful to have met Lenalee in his life. He remembered back in his cadet days when he met the fellow aviator-in-training. They both hit is off as friends rather quick. It was then that he learned that she was secretly dating Yuu Kanda. It didn't take long for Allen to figure out why. After meeting Lenalee's brother, Komui Lee, Allen wouldn't blame his friends for hiding the relationship from the start.

During the time Komui was a Colonel, who was overseeing both the general officer cadet program and the initiation process for Black Order Special Forces. He really didn't act like a high ranking officer at all. If anything, the man would often whine and complain about his dear little sister. Course he didn't coddle the woman. It was something that would always be frowned upon from the higher ups. Still, was amusing to see the times when he would act like a complete fool in front of Lenalee's peers. You had to wonder if he did this on purpose for her training.

Sadly, by law, Lenalee couldn't join the special forces unit, directly. She could get around it by being part of the support groups – which by itself was very difficult. It was hard enough as it was for her to even get into the flight program. However the young woman was not one to mess with and fought her way in. Not only that, but she managed to get the board to agree for her to be one of the few women to join the areal support teams. Which was an accomplishment in itself. Imagine, a female pilot that would bring air support to the special forces.

Mind you, she didn't drop off supplies. Management was determined for that to happen, but they couldn't ignore the fact that the woman had natural talent. Plus she was destined to be a fighter pilot. Something she rubbed into the superior's faces for the longest. Actually, she still does, even though she had long since been discharged from the Royal Army Air Corp.

"Allen!" Blinking out of his daze, the said man glanced down. He couldn't help but frown at the scrape Tim was sporting.

The subject himself held a rather stubborn pout as he glared up at his brother with those maroon colored eyes. The scrape wasn't that bad. It was just a little scuffle against the chin. One thing was certain. Boys will be boys.

"What happened this time?" Allen reached for his bag so that he could take out the necessary ointments.

"Nothing. I just wanted a cream puff." There was a stubborn huff as the child tried his best to hide the pain. Didn't stop the tears from leaking out at the corner of his eyes.

"That's a rather nasty scrape." Lenalee stated as she got up. "Yuu, weren't you watching Tim?"

Kanda marched on over, carrying Lifen. The small girl was pouting as she clung onto her father. "Che. He's not my responsibility."

Allen shook his head as he smiled down at Tim. "Come here. Let me take care of that first... also, make sure to give JerKanda a hard time later. Kay?" The child was too eager to nod at that one.

"What's that you said, Moyashi?"

"Lenalee, your husband is not only slow but deaf."

Tim couldn't help but smile a bit. It was always fun to see the adults argue with each other like that. Eying the packets in Allen's hands, "You gonna use that stingy stuff... I hate that stuff."

"You are going to use." Allen corrected. "And yes I will. That stingy stuff is going to make sure your wound is clean. Dirty wounds aren't very pretty you know. Plus, if you give me your brave face, I'll give you two cream puffs." Carefully Allen examined the scrape. It wasn't that bad. Just a bit of road rash. First cleaning the skin, "So, how did this happen again?"

The boy scrunched up his face, but didn't dare cry. "Nothing happened..."

"It was Brandon!" Lifen said as she wiggled out of her father's grasp. "He made fun of Tim for not having a real papa."

The adults shared a look. That wasn't good for morale. The situation between Tim and Cross is rather tense as it was. It wasn't that bad, but it was still tense. Allen of course could take care of the little guy when he wasn't at base. He had no problem with that. But that didn't mean a young growing boy should deal with that.

"Is this true Tim?" The boy nodded. "And what did you do?" He got a shrug for an answer. "Do I have to ask Lifen here?"

"No..." The boy rubbed at his arm, avoiding all sorts of eye contact.

There was a pause as Allen debated on asking Lifen for details. Glancing up at the other adults, "You don't mind if I get a bit of privacy with Tim?"

"Of course not. Come on Lifen, I think there's a swing with your name on it." Lenalee grasped her daughter's hand. The little girl waved at Tim before reaching for both parent's hands.

Sighing, Kanda glanced over and raised a brow. "Make sure he doesn't do something stupid, damn Moyashi." Taking his daughter's hand Kanda walked off with his family.

"Its Allen!" He called out and then glanced down at Tim. "Okay. Tell me what happened."

"You won't get angry?"

"Of course not." Ruffling the nest of blond curls, "Unless you were playing with my rifle. You weren't playing with my rifle, now were you?"

The boy shook his head, "No! Brandon was saying bad things about my family and that I don't have a papa and I told him I do have a papa! And a brother! And that my family is better than his. So he said that you were a stupid git who was just as lazy as papa. And I just shoved him... and he shoved me back... and this happened." He pointed at his chin to emphasize the point. Averting eye contact once more, the boy shuffled his feet. "So then I punch him before running over here..."

"Ah." Allen smeared some ointment onto the scrape. "Now, I am normally suppose to scold you for fighting. However, you stood up for your family and your beliefs. I really can't get that angry when you're standing up for yourself. But next time... don't use violence okay? Can you promise me that?"

The boy glanced up with wide eyes. "But you and the Old Man says I should fight for my beliefs!"

Laughing, Allen riffled through the bag for a band aid. "Yes. You should. But fighting doesn't always means using violence. Real men don't use their fists. Fists are needed when you are protecting your friends and family from physical harm. So instead use your words. Be a man and show them it doesn't affect you." Placing the band aid onto the boy's chin, "All that matters in the end is what your friends and family say."

"But... I don't know what to say..." Tim was already scratching at the band aid.

Swatting at the hand, "Don't do that. And you will just have to say witty things. It just requires you to expand your language is all."

"Really?! I can do that?!"

"Yes, yes. You can. But remember, no cussing and absolutely do not abuse it. There is no need to bring yourself down to Brandon's level either. You hear me?"

"Yes sir!" The exclaimed happily and jump onto Allen.

Laughing softly, the white haired man gave the child a one armed hug. "Hey, careful there. You might break me in half with that strength of yours. On top of that, didn't you want a cream puff? I think the young lady you were with would like one. Want to share with her?"

"I'll do that... but..." Tim fidgeted some in Allen's grasp. It was obvious the child was struggling with his words.

"But what?"

"Is the Old Man going to come? He said he'd come in the morning, but..." Cross has yet to come.

He really didn't want to answer that one. Setting Timcanpy onto his lap, "... He's just late Tim. I know he can be a tad bit irresponsible, but he always comes around and keeps to his promises."

"So... He's only late? He won't leave us, like Lavi did?" Large maroon colored orbs stared up at Allen.

God, why did this kid have to ask such questions. "He didn't leave us Tim. Lavi and I... we're just taking a break. A bit of a vacation, sort to speak."

Frowning, the child tilted his head to the side. "Do you kiss other people on a vacation? Lenalee says that you kiss people like that when you love them. Does that mean he loves you and that lady?"

"Hey, calm down with the questions." Running his only hand through his hair, "And... no. It doesn't mean that he loves her... It's complicated. Really complicated. Right now, all I can say for certain is that Lavi and myself are trying to figure out our center. He's finishing his important schooling and I'm trying to figure out if I will be going back to the military. Or even see if it is possible, since I am missing an arm, among other things."

The child looked confused. It was true, the topic sounded complicated. Or in this case, adults were complicated. It was too heavy of a topic for a child to deal with. Thankfully, Allen didn't sugar coat stuff. Cross wasn't one for sugar coating either. Mana... Mana didn't sugar coat. He kept it soft but stern. Well, more like firm – like his pillows. But never sugar coated thing.

Sighing heavily, "I don't think I would be going back anyway." That caught the little one's attention. "I really can't protect many people with my condition. At least, in the middle of a war. What I can do, is protect those I love, like you for example." Giving the child a tickle at the ribs, Allen was rewarded with a fit of giggles. Smiling, "I think giving 9 years of my life to the country is more than enough. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah!" Blond curls bounced as the child nodded. "We can do more things together and you can watch me play futball! Oh! And I can also totally take on your duty!"

"My duty? What are you on about?" No one wants to hear their kid is thinking of joining the military. Even if Tim was his step brother, he still held responsibility over the little one.

"I want to join the Army, just like you Big Bro! I'm going to be an important guy and I'll be there to protect those I love too!"

Sighing, Allen really couldn't help but smile. A child's innocents can be cute at times. "You don't have to join the military to protect those you love. However... you still have many years to go before that happens. Just remember to think on it carefully and keep your options open. Can you can promise me that?"

"Awh. But Allen, you joined the military pretty quick, didn't you?"

"I grew up a long time ago before I signed myself up as a Tommy. I worked multiple jobs, supported the household, paid the bills, went to school and still managed to put food on the table. By then I had an idea of what I wanted to do Tim. Now, I don't want you taking on that many responsibilities as I did, but you will still be expected to carry a few. Just like the chores at home. Its what makes you become a man."

"A man... A man has a lot of work to do." Allen couldn't help but smile as Tim's displeasure. It seem that the Marian bloodline loathed the idea of working.

"Yes. A man does have a lot of work, but its rewarding. Like when you do your homework and chores. Each week I put away five pounds for your hard work. Right now you have 20 pounds in your savings toward that toy you wanted. Remember, right?"

Blinking owlishly, the boy slowly nodded. "Yeah... I remember that! All I need is another 30 pounds and I can get my new scooter!"

"My god you're a smart fellow for your age. How old are you again?"

"I'm seven!" The boy pushed at Allen's shoulder. "Imma gonna be turning eight next month!"

"I'll be turning eight next month." Allen corrected.

"Oh, right. I'll be turning eight next month!"

Pulling the bag on up, Allen began to rummage about, "Now, where are those cream puffs I promised you. Ah, here we go. Four cream puffs," pulling out the container. "Now, remember to share these. I'll be asking Lifen if you shared them with her. Now, off with you. Go have fun."

Taking the container, the small boy looked a bit uncertain. Before Allen could even question what was wrong, he found himself being hug. "I'll promise to think on it! And you're the best big brother ever!" And like that, the little one was scurrying away with his box of treats.

"Be careful of the swings!" he called out. Sighing heavily, the man slump back against the bench. He really should go there and play with the kids, instead of leaving it to the Kanda's. Then again, he did enjoy watching Kanda get flustered and annoyed with the golden haired boy. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Kanda trying to pull Tim off of himself, again. Nah, he won't feel bad about watching that. It was just... a great thing to witness.

Lenalee came back some time later, with a pair of cream puffs. "Here, Tim wanted you to have one."

Taking the treat, "Oooh. Cream puff." Lenalee was giggling when Allen basically gobbled up the treat like a starved child. Puffing his cheeks out, "Don't laugh! I like these cream puffs. Link made them and his fiance was nice enough to drop some off for me."

"Are you saying that you have some leftover?" Lenalee smirked as she sat beside Allen once more.

"Oh hush you." he grumbled and leaned against the female. Watching the woman take a bite out of the cream puff for a moment, a very devious thought came to mind.

"With that stomac- ALLEN! YOU JERK!" the woman screeched as her friend literally swooped in and stole the rest of her treat. Of course this caused a bit of a commotion. Children could be heard laughing, a few parents had a chuckle and then there was disapproving looks, due to the choice of language. And the hitting. Can't forgot about that.

Blocking Lenalee's swatting, "Oh come on! You don't expect me to just sit here and watch you take your time with that pastry. Though, I must say that the last bites are always the best!" Allen laughed in a cheeky manner.

"I swear Allen Walker, you are nothing more but a ball of trouble. Mark my words, you will be begging for mercy once I'm done with you!" She gave Allen another slap on the shoulder before sitting back and fuming over the lost of her treat.

"I'll make you a chocolate cake to make it up to you!"

"..." she eyed the young man. "... The one with the cherries and moose?"

"And my homemade icing."

"... You play stereotypes so well Allen. Did you know that?"

Scoffing, Allen nudged the woman, "Ha ha." Settling back against the bench, Allen watched the children for a bit longer. "You know..." he began but then stop.

"Hrm? What's that?" After not getting a response, Lenalee poked her friend. "Allen?"

"Sorry. Was thinking..." shaking his head, he then adjusted his posture. Slouched forward, elbows on the knees. "I never actually killed a civilian in cold blood, ya know. Like... I had causalities, accidents and cross fires. But I never drew my weapon and literally killed a person. It must be the stupidest thing to boast about, but it doesn't ignore the fact that I am happy to know that I didn't do such things... yet."

"... What do you mean by yet?"

Watching a toddler run off from their parent, Allen couldn't help but smile. It reminded him of when he first met Tim. A small golden hair child with large maroon colored eyes. He was clinging desperately onto Cross' pant leg as the man yelled at him for getting snot on his clothing. It was ironic that he kept a hold on the mans clothing, even when he was being yelled at for that reason.

"Cross treats me better than his own son. I don't know if its because he got me when I was older, or the idiot is actually afraid. What I do know is that if he keeps this up... keeps on hurting Tim like this... I don't care. I will put a slug in that bastard's head. The poor lad was only five when he lost his mother to an overdose. If Tim lost his chance to meet his father because the jerk chooses to ignore him... Cross is better off six feet under."

"Then he'd loose you Allen. Do you really want to leave him alone like that?"

Burying his face against his prosthetic. "... No... But I don't think I can forgive Cross for that. Let alone actually controlling myself..."

"You really must loathe Cross."

"..." Sighing, "No. I don't loathe the man. He... He can be a good father. Not the best example for a child to learn from, but he can be a good father. He took me in after Mana died and look where I'm at. Granted, no one should go through that. I think I paid millions for his debts." he had to cringe just thinking about those bills.

"Maybe that's what he's doing... Giving Tim a chance to learn from a good example."

"..." shaking his head, Allen then got up. "I hope that's the case..."

Changing the subject, "You should save Kanda from the terror known as your baby brother, since you're up and all."

Smirking some, Allen then shook his head and wandered off. "Off to rescue your husband. Why does it feel like I'm in Kenya again?"

After a whole afternoon spent in the park, it turned into supper at the Kanda household. The house itself was beautiful and located in the more suburban areas of London. It was big enough for a moderate size family, with a spacious backyard and one of the bedrooms converted into dojo. Komui came around to check up on his sister and little niece. Apparently the fellow military man was just as obsessed with Lifen as he was with Lenalee.

It was fun to watch Kanda threaten his superior officer. It wasn't needed, but the Japanese man happened to develop a rather passionate case of over-bearing-father. It really didn't mend well with his violent tendencies. This actually has Allen questioning Lenalee's sanity on her marriage. Cause, come on. How on earth can she deal with such an aggressive, violent fellow like that? Allen could hardly deal with him back when they were working together.

Thankfully Komui wasn't in uniform. Normally the group didn't talk much about work when they were dressed down and at home, but there was a few things to be mentioned. It was times like that when Allen was most grateful for the fact that he knew the Major General at such a personal level.

"Seriously speaking Allen, do you want a way out?" Komui asked as the men sat back and lazily watched the children in the backyard.

Sipping his bottle of beer, "... It depends on a few factors." One main factor actually named Lavi. That was being rude and very selfish, considering the fact that he had to take care of Tim. But it was the truth. "However, I wouldn't mind falling back into an early retirement, if possible."

"I swear, you're fucken lazy Moyashi." Kanda grumbled from his perch. The long haired man looked ready to pass outt within seconds notice. The kids really wore him down – especially Tim.

"Better being lazy than some slow old girly looking fool I know." Allen caught the pillow that was poorly aimed at his head.

"Come on you two, the kids are near by." Komui shook his head and then glanced over at Allen once more. "I know you're not going to like it and we just got word of it today before its made public. So I'm letting you know right now that you've been awarded the Victorian Cross. The Queen has – Allen? Where are you going? Allen!"

The man couldn't believe his ears. Even though he was getting an early snippet of news, he just... couldn't handle it. Instead he just got up and wandered back into the house. Snatching an apple from the fruit bowl, the white haired fellow sat down at the kitchen's bar. There he watched Lenalee busy about with various pots and pans. The woman did take a glance over at her friend, but one look was all she needed to know that it was best to leave him to his thoughts.

To be awarded the Victorian Cross meant that a service man or woman went above and beyond. Three witnesses were needed before the Secretary of State for Defense even considered _reading_ the bloody thing. If it is then approved, the Queen of England herself would then take consideration if it is deemed worthy of her time. She is the one who holds the final verdict after all. All that work could be for nothing if the Queen declines. Though, that wasn't the case.

He really didn't do anything special to earn the highest ranked medal in the British Armed Forces. The mission itself wasn't a success. Sure, they managed to expose a lot of evidence that could aid the current war into England's hand. But at what cost? They lost their target and ended up loosing many valued men. Lets not forget the fact that millions of Euros went down the drain due to loss of valuable equipment. The casualty rate was a staggering rate of 562, the least. Mind you, those are the numbers of the civilians that lost their lives. The service men that were lost was a total of 51 out of the 60 sent out. This included their back up and air support teams.

Their target, a man that went by the name of Apocryphos, managed to escape. He made Allen's whole unit look like a living joke. It was as though he planned on having the Black Order expose the fact that he was giving the Taliban and Al-Qaeda biological weapons. Weapons that we classified as AKUMA. You'd think it was something ripped out from a science fiction film. Just watching those monsters come out and literally blow everything apart. They weren't even human, after what happened to them.

Allen still had nightmares of those blasted things.

He still remembered how Sergeant Arystar Krory took enemy fire for him, just so that he could continue on into the compound with Lance Corporal Timothy Hearst. God, that kid was so young. He was on his second mission for Black Order Special Forces. They managed to get in, but quickly turned to get out. Even with half his face missing and two broken legs, that kid never stop. Allen had carried the lad on his shoulders as the rifleman watched and protected his back.

Captain Yuu Kanda was there as well, protecting his best friends, Staff Sergeants Noise Marie and Daisya Barry from the enemy. It was hard to do so, considering that Barry was mortally wounded and Marie lost his sight. Though, blinded he may be, Marie still requested for backup and med-evac.

Allen still wondered if that was the right choice on Marie's part. As soon as those choppers came in, they were shot down by whatever the fuck Apocryphos made. Damn monsters in battle suits and high tech cannons. He actually pity the fools that went through such experiments. During the time, their chance of getting the injured to safety was taken out, just like that. But Allen didn't give up. Oh no...

Even with one arm missing, he gathered everyone he could and retreated to city's backstreets. Orders were set up specifically to gather those that were left alive in the combat zone and back to safety. Cpt. Kanda was to stay on guard with Sgt. Chaozii Han, while their current medic – Sgt. Jake Russel – worked on the current injured to the best of his abilities.

In a matter of hours, their operation went from being a strike force to a reconnaissance group.

Taking Sgt Suman Dark, Allen managed to gather those that were still alive; which wasn't much. Only three men. All of them were Corporals named, Toma, Gozu and Tokusa. With their injuries, it was obvious to those in the Black Order that their training made them stubborn to accept death.

You'd think by then they were home free, but the worse happened when Dark came back with what they thought was another survivor. All he said was a 'I'm sorry you guys...' as their currently "survivor" shot him down. They were all caught by the enemy because of their comrade's cowardice.

Everyone was more than ready to leave him behind, but it was Allen who wouldn't allow it. Instead he grabbed the fallen man and double timed it back to cover. An RPG was launched, hitting a vehicle along the way. Shrapnel flew and imbedded itself through Allen's right pectoral muscle, causing the lung to rupture on contact. It wasn't enough to take Major Allen Walker down though. Oh no. Not even the Devil himself could come out and drag that man down to hell.

The heavy fire they received didn't die down for another whole day. They had too many injured and quickly exhausting through their supplies. Their best plan was keep up the defenses and slowly start to fall back. The goal was to stretch it out till nightfall so that they could have better cover for a retreat. Even though Cpt. Kanda argued with Allen about his injuries, being that he was second in command, the Major didn't bother to give it mind. Instead he barked orders, pulling rank as he saw fit.

Dark was to man the sniper with Cpt. Kanda beside him. At the very moment, the Japanese man was the only person that Allen could trust to not kill the resident traitor. On top of that, both men were the best shots in their unit – with Lcpl Hearst as their third runner up.

Even though Sgt. Krory's arms weren't functional, his eyes were. Something . Marie needed in his current situation. So the pair worked together with Sgt. Han and Cpl. Gozu in order to keep the enemy away from their perimeters. Which mind you, wasn't very easy. They had to make sure to not kill off their supply of ammo. And if an enemy's corpse was near by, they'd drag it back so they can loot whatever equipment they can.

Allen himself worked on giving Sgt. Russel cover as the medic continued to work on the injured. Not once did he accept special medical treatment, even though he was at a high risk of passing out due to blood loss. He was fine enough as it was with several tourniquet on his left arm, several bandages and a bit of dirt to stop the bleeding. The Shrapnel on the other hand was left in and covered with bandages so that it was stable.

Back up was requested again, this time through Cpl. Toma. Being that he was the communications specialist of the unit, he managed to secure a rendezvous point before dusk came. By then the men were pushed back into an abandoned hotel, with only 10 clips of ammo, two frag grenades and three stun grenades. Marie and Cpl Gozu managed to scrape up what they can with their field surveillance radars to a more workable condition. Which was extremely useful for their trip out of the city limits. So Allen assigned the clips to his best shooters: Kanda, Hearst and Dark, while he had Marie and Gozu do surveillance.

The plan was simple. Allen was to lead the group with Dark as look out and Lcp Toma keeping communications up between their position and the landing zone. They were to confront anyone and everyone head on. It was rather ridiculous, since Allen armed himself with an iron pipe and a bayonet strapped onto whatever was left of his arm.

Next came Lcpl. Hearst's group. The youngest male was being carried by Sgt. Han while they lead Sergeants Russel, Krory, Barry and lastly Cpl Tokusa in the middle of the pack. Most of them were injured and would most likely drop dead before they got to the landing zone. However Allen wasn't going to leave a man behind while they were still breathing. On top of that, they were protected in the front, thus leaving the third group to watch their backs.

Coming up to the rear was Cpt. Kanda's team. Often they would stop the group as Sgt. Marie and Cpl Gozu as they did a radar sweep. Cpt. Kanda just kept his rifle close as he kept an eye out on their surroundings. If anything moved or looked funny, you were guaranteed that he would shoot it without a second thought.

By the time they managed to get to the CZ, they had lost three members.

Barry went in a hypovolemic shock not long after they left the hotel. Marie carried his friend, not caring that he was becoming an even more burden to their team. Tokusa was next. He took one of the remaining grenades and ran into heavy fire. The sacrifice he made gave the survivors extra time to scurry away. Then lastly, Dark went down. The guilt was eating at the man so much that with his last remaining ammo, he protected Allen with his life. "You deserve to go home!" was Dark's final words as he stopped the enemy from advancing into the narrow street.

Kanda literally had to drag the Major into the helicopter. There was no more time for stupidity, as the Japanese man would say. They will come back for the bodies – if possible. Not that anyone would even want to dig up the remains of their friends.

If it wasn't for the fact that Allen lost so much blood, the fight that occurred in the Chinook would have been nastier and more serious. The medics managed to sedate their superior officer before they lost another valuable soldier. They were actually astonished that it took so long for the sedatives to work, considering the amount of blood Allen lost.

The first rays of sunlight was peeking out from the horizon as the rescue team flew off. Some would say it was a shame they couldn't enjoy such a magnificent view. Honestly there wasn't anything magnificent about it. The only shame they felt was the fact that so many lives were lost and they were the only ones to survive.

"Just take the damn scrap of metal, you idiotic Moyashi." Kanda could be heard, breaking through Allen's thoughts.

Narrowing his eyes, "Its Allen, for the last blasted time." the Brit couldn't help but huff angrily.

"What's this about a scrap of metal?" Lenalee asked as she wrapped her arms around Kanda's waist. A very sneaky tactic the wife picked up on in order to calm the man.

"The Moyashi here is being rewarded the Victorian Cross." Glaring at the white haired individual, "And you better take it. I went through too much damn trouble with the paperwork for that fucken thing."

"Paperwork?" Allen blinked.

"Believe it or not, Yuu here was one of the witnesses for your recommendation." Komui stated as he carried Lifen in his arms. Timcanpy was trailing behind, looking curious as ever.

"Recommendation for what? What are they talking about Big Bro? Hey, bro... bro?" the child nudged at his current guardian. Though he didn't get much of a response.

Allen was too busy staring at Kanda as though he grew an additional two heads. "..."

"Che." was the response as the man stalked off. "I'm taking a shower. Call me when foods on the table."

"You know you can help set up the table!" Lenalee shot back. Shaking her head, she then glanced down at Tim. "And your brother here is a bit shocked with the fact that Yuu put in a witness statement for an award. Apparently Allen here is receiving the Victorian Cross for his recent efforts in the war. "

"Wow." The child poked at his older sibling once more. "So... Wutdat?"

"What is that. Not wutdat." Allen said sternly as he glanced down at the seven year old. "And, the Victorian Cross is the highest military decoration for valor. Basically I'm famous in all of Britain once it hits the papers."

Maroon eyes went wide as saucers. "Blimey! Allen, that's so cool!"

Rubbing at the back of his neck, "... But at what price?" he couldn't help but say in a dry manner. Sliding off the stool, he then entered the kitchen properly. "Now, how about we get to setting those dishes up? No offense to you all, but I could probably eat the whole kitchen out dry right about now."

By the time Allen came back home with Tim, the child was already being carried on his back. The little lad was tuckered out from all the excitement that happened today. Allen was actually looking forward to a relaxing night with a glass of scotch and his favorite novel. Maybe listen to a bit of jazz off the radio. Oh yes, that would be a great way to enjoy his night.

Sadly though, that wouldn't happen just yet. The instant he got off the elevator, Allen was greeted with the sight of a certain chain-smoking, red haired individual that sported a very obnoxious goatee. Eyes narrowed as Allen's lips were set to a firm straight line of disapproval. Allen had to hand it to him. The man promised to come around; only at the worst of times.

"You have my number. Could have called about being late." Allen hissed out as he juggled between balanced the sleeping child and his bags as he searched for a pair of keys.

"Shut up, you idiot." Cross didn't miss a beat as he used the cigar butt to light up a new one. "I came. You should consider yourself lucky that I even bothered to visit a dirty bastard like yourself."

"Oh, my absolute apologize your highness. Here, let me show you the way out of this bloody building, you damn fool." Cross really knew how to get the worse out of Allen as of late. "And don't smoke those around Timcanpy. He'll wake up in a coughing fit you know." Where the hell was his keys!?

He felt the child's weight being lifted from him. A quick glance over the shoulder revealed that Cross took care of the burden on his back. It would have been a touching scene, if it weren't for the fact that he wasn't being gentle with the child. The poor lad was literally held by the waist by one arm as his whole torso bent backwards. It didn't look comfortable at all and would most likely lead to a trip to the hospital.

"If you're going to hold him, hold him properly. I swear, I wonder who is the adult here." Ah-ha! Keys were found. Quickly opening the door, "Give him here. I'll get him to bed."

The older man grunted and actually shoved Allen aside. "I got the brat." was muttered with a haze of smoke. Making his way on inside, Cross glanced about before heading off to Tim's room.

"Oh why yes Cross, you can make yourself at home. Why not kick off your boots and get comfortable?" Allen muttered with much sarcasm. Letting the door shut behind him, various locks were set. Sure it was a safe neighborhood, but paranoia happens to be a common trait to those that were coming back from the Middle East.

Dropping his bag on the table, Allen glanced around the flat. He couldn't help but reminisces about this place. When he first moved into the apartment, Allen wasn't so excited about it. He was so use to living on base in the barracks. He honestly didn't believe that he would need a place of his own. Lavi had pestered him to get it, saying that he needed a place to call home. His own home. Not some shelter provided to him because of his line of duty. Granted, the officer barracks weren't all that bad. It was a lot more spacious than being with the enlisted men. Plus he got his own shower.

He remembered the constant debates he had with Lavi over the phone. They would always go back and forth about the subject. Which city should he stay? What about neighborhood? Do you want to be near the clubs? What about a house near the sea? How many bedrooms would I need? Lavi spent months pestering Allen for the right place.

At first Allen was going to settle for a studio in Oxford. Just a simple thing that was near the club scene. It wasn't something Allen would enjoy very much, however it was close to the university and Lavi could always crash there when needed. It wasn't like Allen would be using it all that much, since he was either out of the country or at base. It wasn't till Cross mentioned that Tim was dropped into his lap that a change was made in his choice.

Cross wanted to drop the poor child into the foster care system. He didn't understand why Cross bothered to call him that day, but he was grateful that he did. Allen fought with the man to take custody. Even if the government wasn't giving him that much money to do so, it was the right thing to do. It ended up being a yelling match between the men about pro's and con's. In the end Allen stated that he would take on guardianship. He had better benefits for the child anyway. Of course Cross pointed out that he couldn't bring a kid around in a tank. Allen just yelled at the man to get his act straight, get the custody papers and he'll worry about the rest.

The next day he called Lavi to check out some flats around the edge of London. They were all two bedroom apartments near the Windsor Castle. Lavi was teasing and semi-freaking out at the fact that they were two bedroom flats. Allen made a comment that he'll have a male roommate in a rather rude manner that day. Of course he forgot to mention that the roommate was going to be a child. So, of course Lavi took it the wrong way. This actually became a running joke between their circle of friends.

"Careful Bookman, Walker is running off with his roommate again." was the more common thing to say. Lavi had admitted that it was funny that he got jealous over some little kid, once he found out. Though, when he first met Timcanpy, it was obvious that the redhead grew a brotherly love for the child at first sight.

When Allen managed to secure the apartment, he had Lavi deal with the basics. Just get some simple furniture, a bed and some food. During the time Allen was out of the country – yet again. Germany was a beautiful country, though he wasn't so keen on the choice of food. He was to oversee joint operations with German and American soldiers. It was an exercise between the three countries that happened once every other few years. He'd call up Lavi one evening to find out that the energetic man had put it upon himself to fully furnish Allen's flat. Lavi had reassured Allen that the flat was furnished to meet his tastes and that there was no need to return the money.

When Allen got the picture of the flat's living room viva email, he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

The living room looked like something taken out from a bachelor's pad. Not that it was a bad thing. If anything, it was one of the few best things in that room. The leather couches looked comfortable, with a cherry wood coffee table stationed right in front of it. There was even a recliner and a loveseat off to the side. A whole entertainment system was set up with a 50 inch HDTV, surround sound and all sorts of gadgets and Lavi's video game consoles hooked up to it. Bookshelves lined the walls, filled with various books and movies.

Lavi was laid out on the couch, buck arse naked as the day he was born and sporting a very handsome erection. That man was a sexy beast. Just remembering that fact made Allen hungry for that one eyed redhead.

Now, the only thing that made the picture a horrible one was the simple fact that various pin-up pictures and cardboard cut outs were scattered all over the place. Never in his life, has Allen seen that many fake tits in one room. Lets not even mention the amount of glossy vaginas he saw as well. Honestly he couldn't ignore the obnoxious set of flimsy tits next to Lavi's naked form on the couch. It was a real waste of a good picture. Would have been perfect if it weren't for all the nasty images. It was extremely frustrating since Allen has been craving to see his lover's skin for some time.

Other than removing all the vulgar and distasteful imagery, the living room didn't change much. Allen did put in his own touches here and there. A few pretty things to look at, like a vase or just some interesting looking table. There was a change of carpeting and lighting over the years. Additional bookcases were installed as well, since the collection seem to grow.

Over the mantle, Mana's self portrait could be seen. It was a simple request from Allen when he was a child. He remembered how the elderly man would use whatever scraps of paint they managed to come up with in order to make the masterpiece. Granted, his late father wasn't much of an artist, but it still warmed his heart to know that he put all his efforts into it. He was actually surprised to know that Cross saved the portrait when Allen couldn't take it with him to Cadet School.

That wasn't the only picture that could be seen in the home. Framed photos were laid out here and there of his friends, family or the rare moments when Lavi and himself managed to travel outside of England. They always held a common passion for history, so most of those vacations were spent in such locations. Allen loved those photos the most. Not because it was of him and his lover in those photographs. It was just the fact that, unlike his photos with his other friends, the ones with Lavi were more exciting to look at. In most of them, they were making some sort of striking pose or they were too busy laughing to take a proper shot. The ones that made them look decent were just, simply put, beautiful. You really could see the love they held for one another in their eyes.

Picking up their most recent photo, Allen couldn't stop smiling. Allen himself has been to India on many occasions. Either during his deployment, or on vacation with Cross. Lavi had traveled there for his studies multiple times as well. But as a couple, it was different experience all together.

Wrapped up in each others arms, they stood in front of the Taj Mahal. Allen was looking as proper as he always did. He was sporting a nice tan and his left arm was intact. The old red scars stood out as it laid on his lover's shoulders. Lavi on the other hand was flashing that charming smiling of his. It was actually one of the more rare pictures of Lavi without his eye patch, so everyone could see two brilliant emerald orbs. There was no disfigurement or some freakish accident underneath that eye patch. Lavi simply wore it cause his right eye couldn't distinguish colors. So just to avoid migraines, he covered it up.

Tracing his finger tips on the picture, Allen couldn't help but take in a sharp breath. Just remembering the other day still brought back a foul, twisting pain in his chest. He still had that urge to take his rifle and hunt down that woman. It was disturbing, but he couldn't stand seeing the love of his life with another. He had to calm down. Remind himself, over and over again, that they were on a break. Whatever happens on a break, happens. No need to upset over it.

If only it was easy done than said.

The sounds of whispering brought Allen's attention toward Timcanpy's room. Taking the opportunity for a distraction, he set the photograph down and silently crossed the apartment. Poking his head inside, Allen couldn't help but smile. Its not everyday you catch Cross Marian in a position of cuteness. All worries were tossed out as he watched the pair.

Seated on a kiddie chair, the chain-smoker looked as though he was struggling between strangling the small blond or simply pulling him off his person. Tim on the other hand looked to be in pure content to be snug up against his father's chest. Never mind the fact that Cross probably reeked of twelve different women, a gagging amount of liquor and cigar smoke. Allen knew from experience though that there was some sort of odd, masochistic comfort that came with the smell. It most likely had to do with the association with Cross and his parental skills.

"Dun leeb." the child rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he tried to get closer to the gruff man known as his father.

"Tim, let go already or else I'll be knocking the shit out of you." the man grumbled in a foul manner. "Damn dirty brat. Just go to sleep already."

Shaking his head in a stubborn manner, "NO! Dun wan' smeep. Wan' papa. Papa late, buh... buh..." a giant yawn escaped the lad's mouth. "Dun leeb..."

After a few moments of internal debating, Cross then puffed out a cloud of smoke and held the child closer. Keeping his gaze on the ceiling, "I'm going to be leaving soon anyway. I have things to take care of, dirty brat."

This only cause Tim to cling desperately onto the man. "Not yet..."

"... Only till you fall asleep again." Cross' large hand ruffled the bouncing golden curls.

"..." The child then nodded in agreement and tried once more to keep awake. "Mmm... Bruther got Titmaria Fross."

"Tit...Maria...Fross?" the older man then barked out laughing, which caused the child to jolt to full awareness. Never mind the fact that little blond got a face full of smoke. Thankfully the little on didn't breath it in. "Oh, bless this child. If the Queen herself heard that one, she'd most likely shit herself laughing."

"Quit using that language around Tim." Allen scolded some as he made his presence known. Stepping into the room, Allen began to pick up various toys and books. "And don't smoke in front of him. You know he has asthma."

"Yes Mum." was Cross' reply as he pluck his cigar from his lips. Setting it down on the bedside table, "So, is it true? You got a Tit-maria Fross?"

"I no say Tit-maria Fross. I say Victorian Cross!" the child protested as he hid from the smoke. He couldn't help but cough softly.

"Its I didn't say, not 'I no say.'" Cross said firmly as his large hand rub the child's back. "And its I said, not 'I say.' I swear, if its not dirty bastards then its the butchering of the English language that gets on my nerves. Speak correctly, you dirty brat."

"Okay." was muffled into Cross' shirt. "I'll remember that, Old Man." Tim yelped in pain as Cross gave him a swat over the head. "That hurt!"

"Keep that up and you'll be seeing the strays a lot more often." Smirking in triumph when he heard the whimpers, Cross then turned his attention over to Allen. Watching the man set some order to the room, "A Victorian Cross eh? How you feel about that, mister war hero."

Allen frowned at the mocking tone. Glancing over at the older man, "... Like I don't deserve it."

"Figured you'd say that." Turning his attention to Tim, Cross couldn't help but let a rare smile grace his lips. The little one was too tired to even keep his eyes opened. "I didn't get the whole story, but from what I managed to get out of Komui, he said that you did everything you could to get those men back home. Take the damn thing and wear it proud. Remember that its your comrade's way of saying thanks for getting their asses out of that hole. Actually surprised you managed to do anything correctly, since you're such a pathetic stack of shit."

It was to be expected out of Cross to give a compliment with an insult. Even if it was a lame one at that. Shaking his head, Allen threw a Lego block at Cross' head. "I don't need you to tell me that, you waste of space."

"Do that again and I'll throw your scrawny one armed ass out of the window." Cross threatened as he shifted the child in his arms. Shaking Tim a awake, "Oi. You're not going to sleep dirty. Get your pajamas on, useless brat."

There was a murmur as Tim flopped lifelessly onto the bed. A tick was forming at Cross' brow at this and if it weren't for Allen, he'd most likely use his cigar to burn the child.

"There's scotch in the kitchen. Go help yourself." The promise of liquor got the older man bee-lining it out of the room. Thank god Allen hid his more expensive liquor in his own room.

With some struggling involved, Allen managed to get Tim to brush his teeth before putting on his sleepwear. The child whined and complained while doing so. After all, what kind of child wouldn't? He really just wanted to go to sleep, but Allen wasn't going to let him skip out on some form of hygiene.

"Mmm... Big Bro... Make sure papa doesn't leave yet." Allen smiled some as he tucked the covers around the child.

"Of course." Was whispered as Allen place a kiss on the crown of golden curls. Exiting the room, Allen left the door opened by just a crack. Enough for the hallway lights to seep inside.

Taking a seat next to the older adult, Allen reached for the... wait, never mind. The bottle of scotch was empty. "Really? Couldn't at least leave a sip for me?" Huffs some as he peers into the bottle. There wasn't even a droplet left.

"Hrm? There was only a sip left, ya idiot." And yet there was Cross, nursing a whole tumbler full of scotch.

Sighing, Allen rested his head onto the counter top. He really should have known better. Taking a deep breath, "You know, Tim punched a boy for making fun of him."

Raising a brow at Allen, "Good for him?"

Closing his eyes, "The boy made fun of him because he doesn't have a proper father Cross. You can't keep doing this to him. He needs you to keep your promises, not the half broken ones."

There was a hum of acknowledgment behind the glass, "... I'm securing a new place," he began. Taking a sip, "With my credit score, I had to scrape up extra hours at the pub in order to meet with the down payment... course, you could always lend me a few Pounds. How about that?"

"Knowing you, that new place you're talking about won't happen till your six feet under from all that debt."

"My, my. Someone has gotten rather cold. What happened to the fun loving Allen I picked up in my yesteryear's?"

"He grew tired of your shit, that's what happened." Was the cheeky remark.

Cross chuckled at that one. After several moments of silence, he then let out a heavy sigh. The glass clink against the table's surface. "Next week I will be taking Tim off your hands. By then I should have my new flat all set in order – as far as paperwork is concerned." There was a pause as Cross thought on his next words. "Tim needs a good influence and a home. He's too young to grow up and experience the life out on the streets. Not everyone is lucky. Those that are... why not give them a chance?"

"So you figured I'd be a good influence on him?" Allen smiled into the tabletop. "Its amazing. You actually do have a brain in that darn head of yours." Allen was quick to fend off the incoming punch with his right hand.

"I swear, I had enough of your cheekiness, dirty idiot." The last of the liquor was gone with one final gulp. With his chair scrapping at the wooden floors, Cross' hand rummaged about through his coat pockets. Pulling out a golden ball with wings and what seemed to be a tail, the object was then placed onto the table. The golden thing was roughly the size of an American football. It was a rather cute thing that stood on stubby legs and had a cross fleury on its face. "Give this to Timcanpy. Its his own personal Golem."

Staring at the object, Allen wasn't sure what to make of the object. Giving it a poke, he was actually surprise to find out the thing was made of very soft material. So he picked it up and realized that it was just a toy. A toy made out of stretchy material! Kind of like a stress ball.

Pinching at the cheeks, Allen stretched the toy. He couldn't help but laugh at the row of golden teeth. "This is really cute... You should give it to Tim personally." There was a grunt of annoyance as the toy was yanked out of Allen's grasp. "Hey! I was playing with it."

"You have that stupid rabbit to play with." Cross marched off to Tim's room.

That got Allen to clam up. If only it was that simple. Then again he wasn't going to seek out relationship advice from Cross. He wasn't sure if it would be advice. It would most like be something along the lines of, 'just find something else to stick it into.' Or maybe a, 'Why the hell are you moping about?! Go out there and do something else!' Hrmmm... most likely the former than the latter.

Cross step out of Tim's room, only to linger there for a few minutes. Allen could have sworn he heard a sigh from the gruff man. The red mane sway as Cross shook his head and marched up to Allen. Giving the younger man a flick on the forehead, Allen let out a yelp.

"What gives?!"

"You're brooding."

"Am not!" A glare was shot toward Cross.

Adjusting his glasses, Cross gave the snowy-haired man a stern look. "... Normally you'd make some comeback when I make a lewd comment toward your beau."

Allen clammed up and quickly looked away. He really didn't want to hear it from Cross. Taking in a deep breath, he just gave the other man a shrug. "Yeah, well, its been a long day."

It wasn't enough for Cross to drop his stare. Instead he just kicked Allen's shin, "What happened?"

Kicking the man back, "Piss off!" that was very non-Allen. "Nothing happened and don't you have to like, go get drunk or something?"

"I am drunk." was the smooth reply as Cross swatted at the man's head once more. "What gives brat? War messing with your head?"

Slapping the offending hand away, "No. I said it was nothing, so bugger off already."

"Let me guess, you caught him sucking off another man?"

Silver orbs widened and a fist flew. "NO!"

Catching the hand, "Oh? Are you sure? You're acting as though you caught that idiot in the act." God, Allen wanted to rip that smug look off his face.

But he couldn't deny that Cross had a point. Gritting his teeth, Allen bowed his head. "... We're on a break..." Pulling his hand back, Allen slump against the table.

There was a few moments of silence between the pair. How many times did Allen say that? He was getting sick and tired of hearing himself saying that he was on break. Taking a break... A break from what?! It was totally unnecessary and he really missed that eye patch wearing idiot.

Grounding down his teeth, "You know whe-"

"You should chase him down." Cross interrupted. "He's most likely tired of chasing after you, since you're always being shipped off all over the place. How long are you going to be in the country this time?"

"..." He frowned at the words and then gripped his prosthetic arm. Flexing the muscles in his left arm, he watched as the robotic digits responded. "I'm on a six month leave, until further notice from my CO and the medical board."

"More than enough time to plan something with him – that is if he's worth it. Sure as heck going to be, since you two were together for how long... Four years?"

"Next spring will be the fourth year..." Allen said softly. After a few moments, he then glanced up at the taller man. "... What if he doesn't want me to chase him?"

"Would you rather sit there and live for god knows how long in regret or actually get off your ass and work?" Ruffling the mop of white hair. "Make sure Timcanpy is dressed in the morning. I have a whole day to make up to the squirt." With that said, the man turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Sure thing." Allen couldn't help but smile. It was rare, but when the man wanted to be nice, it was a true gift. Man, Allen must have been brainwashed bad by that damn guy to think like that.

With a heavy sigh, Allen pulled himself off of the chair and went about turning off the majority of the lights. It was time he got ready for bed anyway. So he showered, brushed his teeth, cleaned out his prosthetic and fixed himself a glass of scotch. By then the clock read 12:32 am.

Stopping in front of Mana's painting, Allen contemplated on a few things. Tilting his head to the side, "What you think Mana? Think I should give that bloke a call tomorrow?" Of course the painting didn't answer. If it did, Allen would be sure to admit himself to the nearest mental institution first thing in the morning. Still didn't stop him from imagining what Mana could have said.

He most likely would have told Allen to stop stalling and walk his path. Just continue on forward and listen to his heart, no matter how much turmoil it was in at the moment. Put on that brave face Allen and keep on walking.

Raising his glass to the painting, "Maybe I'll do that after all, Dad."

Now, where was that novel he was reading. He wanted to finish it sometime tonight while he still can.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to fill the box out underneath! The more the better!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Taking a Break

**Pairings:** Lavi x Allen

**Summary:** Lavi and Allen are taking a break due to personal hardships. AU.

**Disclaimer: **I owe nothing of DGM

**Author Notes: **Thank you guys for the reviews! Especially from Semper Tardius! Even those that followed and faved this story! It means a lot to me to know that folks are enjoying my stuff. Give or take, I think there would be an additional two or so chapters before the story is over. Let me know what you guys think. Seriously, seeing reviews are a huge motivator for me to continue.

Anyway. ON WITH THE LAVEN!

* * *

><p>The next morning came with the air being knocked out of one lung. Honestly, you'd think you were under enemy fire because of the weight thrown down on Allen. However that wasn't the case. Not a second later did the military man heard the infamous wake up call of Timcanpy the Rambunctious Unruly Child of Sunday Morning!<p>

"Allen! Wake up! Wake up Allen!" the child bounced up and down, causing the bed to creak.

The gods certainly hate him for some awful reason. Why couldn't he just get some sleep like a normal person? Then again, he should be heading off to church with Tim.

"Allllleeeeeeeennnnn! I know you're awake!" Something bounced off his head. "Oh come on! I'm hungry Allen and I want waffles."

He couldn't help but sigh. Cracking an eye open, the silver orb glared at the blond child. Grunting, Allen's arm flop over onto a pillow. Grabbing the said item, it was thrown over at Tim. A very loud OMPH was heard. That got Allen grinning.

"No fair!" the child whined. "Pancakes! Waffles! Toast! Beans! Steak! Curry! Mitarashi dango! Hamburgers! Steak and Kidney pie! Bangers! Scotch eggs! Toad in a ho-"

"I'M UP!" Allen roared out as he shot upwards, causing the child to roll backwards. "You're being a little brat, you know that!" Tim was trying to get away, but Allen caught the little one. "Get over here and take your punishment!" With his right arm wrapped around the seven year old's waist, Allen's left arm – or whatever was left of the said arm – came down to viciously rub at the child's scalp.

"Nooooo! Mercy! Mercy!" It didn't stop the boy from laughing though.

"Mercy you say?! There is no Mercy here! There is only Allen!" Allen kept up with the torture for a few moments before releasing Tim. The said lad flopped down onto the bed, gasping for air between fits of giggles. Oddly enough though, Allen took notice that the child was holding onto a golden ball.

Flicking at the toy's so called wings, "I see you found your gift."

The child nodded. "Yeah!" Pushing himself up, "Oh! Oh! I had an awesome dream! I dreamt papa came over last night and was tuckin' me into bed with this." and he raised the golem up into the air.

Allen laughed softly and ruffled up the boy's golden locks. "It wasn't a dream Tim. Cross came around around last night and gave you that toy. He called it a Golem."

Maroon colored eyes widened as a jaw slacked, revealing a buck teeth. "Whaaa?! Why didn't you wake me?!"

"You were awake. A bit out of it, but you were awake." smiling, Allen then threw his covers off and over Tim. Getting out of bed, "Now, lets get to making breakfast."

After hearing not response, Allen frowned and stared at the lump on his bed. Scratching at his scruffy face, he thought a few moments. He wanted to keep Cross' visit a surprise, that is if he came around. He knew Cross kept his promises and wasn't all that bad. Its just the asshole attitude that was getting old. Really old.

Smiling, he then reached out and pulled the boy's body up. Slinging Tim over his shoulder – covers and all – Allen marched out of the room. "Come on now! I want some waffles and you're going to help me make some."

"Heeeeyyyyy!" the child whined as he kicked his feet up. "Put me dowwwnnn! No fair!" the laughter came back, something Allen was happy to hear.

"But waffles!"

"Waffles?!"

"Waffaahhllllz."

"WAFFAHLZ!"

"And jooose!"

"JOOSE!"

Allen laughed as sat the child up onto the counter. Pulling the bedsheets off, "Okay. No more butchering the English language."

"Awwhhh. But I like saying waffahlz."

Narrowing his eyes, Allen's grin never drop. "... Only till..." a quick glance at the clock. God it was that early? "Ten."

"But that's only half an hour!"

"And you're wasting time." Spinning on the heels, Allen then went on a search for the ingredients. "Now, why not get me the milk so we can start with this mess?"

Breakfast was always eventful between the brothers. The mess wasn't something that Allen was always looking forward too, but its a downside when dealing with an energetic child. The amount of food made was enough to feed a large family. Mind you it wasn't all just waffles. There was eggs, bacon, black pudding, yorkshire pudding, baked beans and fried tomatoes. Oh, and tea! They were English men, so it wasn't a proper English breakfast without having something with pudding in its name with a mug of tea.

"You were right about the Old Man being late..." Tim began in the middle of eating breakfast. "Is it okay for the Old Man to be late all the time?"

Sipping his tea, Allen thought on his next words. "Depends." setting the cup down, "With Cross... he can be very difficult. Sometimes he's on time while other occasions he's not. It can be frustrating. Very frustrating actually. However, don't doubt his word. Never doubt it, actually. He always keeps to his word in one shape or form."

The child nodded and reached for his glass of orange juice. "I don't like it..." and began to blow bubbles into his drink.

"Tim, either you drink your juice or leave it alone."

The boy pouted, but listened. After a few gulps, "Why do you call the old man by his name?"

"Because that's how I view Cross." The child blinked, obviously confused by the statement. Sighing, Allen pushed his plate away. "Cross is my guardian... He... he can't replace the image of my father. No one can for many reasons. But he's still my family, just like you are."

"... I don't get it." The boy said softly and stabbed at his waffle. "How can the Old Man be your family, yet not your papa?"

"I know its confusing right now, but give it time and that confusion will make sense." Allen began. Standing, he then walked away from the table to his room. Never once did he stop speaking, "You know I never knew my actual parents. The only thing I know about them is that I was left to a bunch of street performers because my left arm look funny to 'em."

"That's mean! They can't just do that."

Allen laughed at that one. It was a bitter, dry laugh, "By law, they can't. Did it stop them? Nope. Either way that arm lead to a lot of troubles for me." Allen came back with a photo album. Slipping into a seat next to Tim. "Now, what I'm going to tell you will be confusing. Just remember to not act on the emotions and give it some time. Eventually it'll make sense, if not later today then the years to come. Or even the hours to come."

"Um... Okay." The child shifted in his seat so he can get a better look at the photo album.

"Now, I don't have pictures of the group I was with. Honestly, I don't want pictures of them... When I was young, I would do odd jobs with that group in order to get a place to sleep and some food in my stomach. It wasn't till we picked up street clown that things changed a lot for me." Allen trailed off as his fingers drum against the album's cover.

"... What happened?" Tim asked curiously as he reached over for the book.

Glancing down at the little hands, Allen smiled some. Opening the book, "I met this man." he said softly, tapping a the faded photo of Mana. "He was a funny sort, that he was. At first he'd just do a few acts, just enough to scrape up some money for us before going off to his own tent. It wasn't till his dog died that I actually got to know him a bit better."

Tim tilted his head to the side and studied the photo of the scruffy looking gentleman. Glancing over at the painting above the mantle, "Is that him as well?" Tim pointed.

Laughing some, "Yes. It was a present from Mana. I asked him to make a self portrait is all. Thank god it survived the years..." shaking his head, he then glanced down at the photos. Opening to the next page, a few images of Allen when he was child were seen. Back when he had brown hair and wore that hideous green mitten over his arm.

"One of the performers was a bad man... He got his kicks for hurtin' folks. I can't really remember much of that day, other than Mana throwing Cosimov off of me and treating to the burns on my arm. Funny how its always my left arm that gets such violent attention... anyway, from then on I really stuck with Mana. He took care of me, brought me up and actually accepted me – regardless of my deformities."

Tim frowned as he peered up at Allen and then down at the photos. "You saying that man saved you?" Allen smiled and nodded. "And this here picture is you?"

"Yeah. I was cute little kid too. Better looking than you are." he teased.

"Noooooo! I look better!"

"Of course you do, with 'em flowin' golden locks of yer's." Allen shook his hair out in a very feminine manner. He even used the back of his hair to swipe the 'hair' away from his face.

"Stop it!" the child whined with a pout. Giggling some, he then peered back at the various photos of Allen and Mana. "... But your hair is white. What happened?"

"... A hit and run." Allen said softly. "Mana literally threw me off to the side as some bloody drunk drove right through him. Was a mess." tugging at the strands of white hair, "The trauma and stress of that event had me growing white. All the time, my scalp is filled with whites. No matter if I shave it off and grew out another fuzz cap, it'll always be white. Odd enough when I grow a beard, it just comes out a nice copper brown. Thus why I usually shave. Actually, I should get to doing that some time soon..."

Tim frowned some as he flip through the pictures. It wasn't filled with just Mana and Allen. There was a few other pictures as Allen grew older. Some of Cross and himself. Old friends and ex-boyfriends. There was even a few when Allen was traveling about from place to place, working various jobs or sitting behind a table playing a game of poker. But none of those pictures were like the ones with Mana. You could see the love between the so called father and son.

"You musta really love him." Tim said softly, with a hint of jealousy.

Rubbing the child's back, "Must have. Not musta. You can't really spread a sauce over love ya know." Looking over the photos, "And yes. He was my father. He was my role model and still is. But that doesn't mean I don't value Cross either. Its just that he can't replace that spot."

The child nodded and glanced up at Allen. "... How about me?"

"You? You're my brother. There isn't anyone or anything that could replace you. Nor the love I have for you, Timcanpy."

The child beamed and latched himself onto Allen. Sure the kid was confused about most of the story, but that didn't change the fact that he loved his brother. So, he just latched on and yammered a, "Love you brotherrrrr!" in the most adorable was possible.

Just as Allen placed Tim down a heavy set of knocks were heard at the front door. Blinking some, the man then stood and ruffled up his brother's hair. "Finish eating and don't get anything on the album." The knocking continued; more aggressive and louder than before. "Hold your skivvies! I'm coming! I'm coming!" apparently Allen's yells only caused the person outside to knock even louder.

"Oh bloody 'ell, there is no need to keep on knocking like that!" Locks snapped opened and the door was yanked back. He was greeted with a cloud of smoke and red hair obscuring his vision.

"What took you so damn long, dirty idiot." was the gruff response as the intruder made himself at home. "Oi! Dirty brat, what aren't you cleaned up and dressed?!"

"Old Man!" The sounds of little feet charging off could be heard, along with a painful grunt from the older man.

"God damnit, you keep on calling me that I'll be using your head as an ashtray."

Shaking his head, Allen couldn't help but smile. Locking the door behind him, the young man ventured back to the living room, only to be greeted with the sight of Cross carrying his son back to the dining table.

"Awwhhh! But papaaaaaa, I'm not ashtray."

"Not _an_ ashtray, you dirty brat."

"Righto! Not an ashtray. You want some waffles? I made some waffles! Try them!" Tim pulled up the whole plate of waffles toward them. Taking one, it was then rammed into Cross' mouth. The results weren't the best. It just lead to a swat at the head and violent coughing.

"Dammit brat, you don't ram the ruddy thing into my mouth." Snagging a new piece, he then took a bite. "You made this?" The child nodded his head. "Hmm... Not bad for a dirty brat." The compliment cause the child to beam happily at his father.

Shaking his head, Allen smiled and then entered the kitchen. Rummaging about through the cupboards. "Cross, would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah, why not. Why isn't Tim dressed? I told you to get him ready before I came around."

"Whaaa?! Allen didn't tell me you were coming over. Alllleeeen!"

"It was a surprise." Allen responded smoothly as he set a fresh pot of coffee to brew. Walking around the kitchen's bar, Allen's mangled limb rested against the marble surface. "Talking about surprises, I wasn't really expecting you to come over so early. Especially on a Sunday."

Cross scoffed and then eyed what ever was left of the Allen's left arm. It wasn't a pretty sight at all. The forearm was taken off just roughly an inch above the elbow. The scars were still fresh and stood out with a nice puffy pinkness to them. "... Its the only day I'll be off from the pub, at least till 20th rolls in." Turning his attention to Tim, "I see you got your Golem nearby. You like it?"

Tim nodded his head, smiling wide and bright. It was like Christmas morning came early for the child. "Yes! I love him! He's the best and is all stretchy and bouncy! I love him!"

Smiling a bit, "That's good... Now, why don't you get cleaned up. I got tickets for the aquarium and if we hurry, we'll get to see the sea lions perform." There was silence as Tim gawked at the older man. Not only did he get a toy last night, but he was being taken to the aquarium?! Gritting his teeth, Cross then picked the child up by the scruff of his sleep shirt and literally threw the boy across the room. "Get cleaned up, you damn fucken brat!"

"Waaaaaa!" Tim landed with a loud thump and not a second later was the child scrambling up onto his feet and bee-lining it to the bathroom.

"And don't forget to wash behind the ears either!" There was a faint, 'yes papa' from behind the door as the shower ran.

Shaking his head, Allen pushed himself off the bar and went about fixing that cup of coffee for Cross. "You didn't have to throw him like that." Allen said softly. "Black with two sugars, right?"

"Yeah." was the response. "I swear, that kid had the dumbest look when I told him I was taking his ass out."

"Can't blame him. You don't always treat him this kindly. Its a once a year occasion as far as we know it." Allen held the mug in his hand as he walked over to older man. The said man that was currently flipping through his photo album.

The man chuckled deeply as he stared at a photo. "You still have this picture?"

Placing the mug down, Allen peered over the Cross' shoulder. He couldn't help but smile. "Yeah... I think Barba took that picture."

The photo itself was of Allen and Cross seated out in front of a would have been cute, if it wasn't for the fact that Cross was slump up against Allen's back, causing the poor boy to be crushed by the large man. Both parties were sleeping and didn't seem to care much about what was happening around them. Spread around them were bottles of wine, several books and leaflets of paper.

Allen remembered that night perfectly. They were visiting Mother during Allen's winter break back in his Secondary School years. There was so much homework to catch up on, as well as some remedial course work. With a large chunk of his primary schooling missing, Allen had to work really hard to get good grades. Though, that night, he was having trouble with his history papers. Cross was there to help him, of course, s'long as the liquor was there for him to drink.

Allen managed to pass out in the middle of his writing. If he recalled correctly, he was slump up against Cross' back first. It wasn't till later that he was rudely awakened by the agonizing pain of his lower back. He actually had to push the older man to the side in order to get out from underneath. Of course the drunk didn't realize what happened, since he was dead to the world.

"I don't get what you're so afraid of..." Allen began softly. "You're a great father. With or without Mana's influence, you brought me up rather well."

Cross grunted behind his mug of coffee, "I don't know what you're talking about, you dirt good for nothing."

Allen couldn't help but smile. Of course the gruff man would deny it. "I'm serious Cross. I don't mind taking care of Tim at all, but honestly speaking, I think it would do you some good to open up. You're not a bad bloke and we all got our secrets. You could actually be a positive influence on your son. Minus all the drinking and such."

Cross sighed and shifted in his seat. Staring at the photo album at hand, "..." he took in a deep breath. It was obvious he was struggling on his next words. "I don't want him to be a fuck up like I am." was whispered out. "Its why I have Timcanpy here, with you. You're a great example. Kind, polite, brave, hardworking..."

Allen stared at the man. Cross was being so honest, that Allen couldn't act on his feelings. For the man to put himself in a vulnerable state meant a lot. Just hearing those words was like... well, Allen didn't know. He could compare it to how his drill instructors would belittle him before building him up. But he never felt this touched before. Felt this... proud. No, you really couldn't compare how much those words meant to Allen.

"You're also hardworking and very brave. When you're kind... it feels like you earn it." Allen said softly as he started to collect the dishes. "You can be polite... in order to get laid. But most importantly Cross, even though you can be difficult at times, you have always been reliable. When something happened to me back when I was a child, you were there to get me through it all. Sure, your methods can be barbaric, but you were still there for me. Even for Tim. I still remember hearing from Lavi how you charged into that hospital room when Tim had an accident at school."

The man glanced to the side and studied Allen for a long moment. Shaking his head slowly, "... Since when do you give me inspirational speeches?"

"Since I grown up." Placing his left arm onto the man's shoulder. "And... when I see my family is in need of a few words to pick themselves up."

The man smirked at that. "Stupid bastard." pausing, he then glanced at what was on his shoulder. With his eye twitching, "... Get... that... disgusting shit... OFF MY SHOULDER!"

Allen's brow twitched in annoyance. Letting an evil grin crack at his features, "Don't tell me you're afraid of an amputation, Cross..." and proceeded to slowly put the offending limb in his guardian's face. "I can make it move~" oh, yes he can. Twitchy muscles are twitching!

Even though Allen got a black eye thanks to his antics, he still thought it was worth it. Every second of it. The look on Cross' face was priceless. His face was red as his hair and looked to be an enraged billy goat. Especially with that goatee of his.

Tim actually announced he was ready when Allen and Cross were in the process of wrestling with each other on the ground. The redhead was loosing the battle against the military man. Which was sad, considering that Allen was missing a forearm.

"Papa, you can't beat Big Bro!" the child announced with a grin.

The pair glanced up, immediately frowning at Tim's current dress of affairs. The child had the right things on. Pants, shirt, shoes and an adorable paperboy hat. The problem of the matter is that the boy's pants were put on backwards, so they ended up drooping a lot. The shirt was all crumpled and not tucked in. It didn't help that his shoes weren't matching either.

Allen couldn't stop laughing. Dressing up Tim was always a process.

Cross on the other hand wasn't amused. "Dammit, you dirty brat." throwing Allen off his shoulders, Cross then knelt in front of his son. "Come on, lets get you properly dressed. I swear, you'd think your brother would teach you how to put your trousers on correctly the least."

The boy stubbornly puffed his cheeks out. "I am dressed!" and crosses his arms. "And you said we had to hurry so we can go see the sea lions! I want to see the sea lions."

Taking in a deep breath, Cross took a moment to calm his rage. Picking up the child onto his shoulder, "Then you should have done it right the first time. And where is your golem? I didn't give you that thing so it can lay around."

Watching the pair walk off, Allen couldn't help but smile. It was a good thing that he talked to Cross while he still can. Rubbing at his tender cheek, the man grunted some before looking for an ice pack. Laying the object onto his swollen eye, he gave the kitchen a look over. He'll be cleaning this mess for the next hour... possibly more.

It was the small tasks when Allen hated the fact that he was missing a forearm. Then again, he remembered when he was a child his arm was hardly functional. Especially when it got smashed and burned because of his abusers. Frowning deeply, he then shook his head free from the memories.

A pair of tiny feet came charging into the kitchen. A quick glance revealed that Timcanpy was dressed in his best Sunday clothes. If there was one good thing that anyone would learn while under the care of Cross Marian, its the fact that he'll teach you how to dress your best. No matter the occasion, he'll make sure you look the fanciest in a crowd.

Kneeling down to his knee, "Well look at that, you're all dressed and ready to go. Why aren't you out the door yet?"

The child pouted and reached for the ice pack. Pulling Allen's hand away, Tim leaned up to give the injury a kiss. Children were so cute at times. Though that thought was brushed away when Tim shoved the ice pack against his face. "You're hurt and I wanna say bye. So bye!"

Laughing as the child ran off to the front door, Allen glanced with his uncovered eye at Cross. "Don't forget that his inhaler is in the bag. As well as his EpiPen. Make sure he doesn't eat any shrimp! You know he's allergic to it. Oh, and make sure to bring his poncho. Tim hates umbrellas, so if it rains, at least he'll be dry. There's also an additional set of keys in his bag, just in case. And make sure to come back home before 9, he has school tomorrow. An-"

"And nothing more, you stupid bastard." Cross growled out. "I know how to take care of the brat. I swear, you're worse than a mother hen." the door was yanked open, "Come on Tim, lets leave your idiot of a brother before he comes up with something stupid to say."

Tim laughed and went to give Allen a hug before running after his father. "I'll bring you something back bro!"

Allen huffed and shook his head. Seriously, those two were a pain at times. Blinking a moment, he then rushed to the door. Poking his head out, "Don't forget to call me if something happens!" was yelled out into the hall.

A union of, "Yes mother!" was heard.

Was it really that bad that he was worried? He should have the rights to be worried! Cross was an irresponsible man that had a habit of finding trouble wherever he went. Not to mention growing debts... And making grand bets that he could never pay back.

Knowing Cross, he'd bet on something as audacious as how fast sea lions could waddle.

Then again, he was being silly. Cross wouldn't leave Tim in the middle of a crowd. Sure, he did it Allen but that was different. He was like... 13? Plus, it was more of Allen wanting to get away from the drunk. Do you know how embarrassing it is to drag a full grown, half naked, drunken man in the middle of downtown London? Very embarrassing.

By the time Allen finished cleaning, it was well past noon. If not for the busy streets down bellow, the apartment as a whole would have been quiet. Not that it was a bad thing. It was good to sit back and enjoy a bit of peace. No need to get pestered with bits of noise here and there. Just lay back and... and let his mind wander...

Thank god there was some sort of sound coming from outside, or else he might have started to slip into a bout of insanity. Well, more like paranoia. He paced about his apartment often, trying to figure out what to do next. The place was clean enough as it was. The novel he was reading laid forgotten in his room. He was a bit to anxious to actually sit down and read the darn thing.

Stopping in front of the mantle, Allen looked over the photos. Picking one up of Lavi, the man hummed. Without a second thought he moved off to his room. Snagging his cell off the charger, fingers began to scroll through the contacts. He was being impulsive, however he couldn't just sit there and let this continue.

Then why was he hesitant to press the green button?

Actually, why did he even ran off for his phone in the first place?

_You should chase him down._ Cross' words echoed into his mind. Glaring at the offensive object, Allen then sighed. He might as well start somewhere, right?

The dial tone rang twice before he heard the thick, sleep ridden voice. His whole body quivered at hearing his lover's voice. It wasn't even anything special. Just a simple, "Herro?"

"Um..." he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Lavi?"

There was silence on the other end. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. "... Allen?" He was forgotten!? "Shit, what time is it?"

Allen couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. No, he wasn't forgotten. Lavi was just being Lavi. The man tend to sleep in a lot. "A quarter till one." Allen said softly as he walked over to the window. Peering down at the citizens of London, "Still sleeping your day away?"

"Would have if you didn't call." Static fuzzed as the man breathed heavily into the phone. In the background shuffling of, what could be assumed, were papers. Maybe books. Lavi was always surrounded by those things at his home. "Is something wrong?"

Clenching his jaw for a moment, "... No." he said at first. That wasn't the right answer. "Actually... yes. But, honestly.. um..." why did he have to make it awkward? Taking in a deep breath, "I wanted to hear your voice... I... um."

The airy chuckle made Allen's gut do black-flips. "I missed you too, Sprout."

"Its Allen, silly rabbit." The words were automatic and normally would have been laced with some sort of snappish behavior. Honestly Allen couldn't snap at the man, even though he should.

The chuckle grew into a soft bout of laughter. It was a beautiful laugh. "Yeah, yeah. Allen. How you been? I'm actually surprised you call. On a Sunday no less. Usually you're at church."

"Um... I... I've been up and down. I actually wanted to talk. But not like this," Allen said quickly. "We're always talking over the phone because of me and my... my job." Allen never knew how much he dislike his job till down.

"Okay." the man agreed as the sounds of something clicking could be heard. A second later the receiver hissed as a whoosh of air was heard. Followed by a cough.

"Are you smoking?" Allen asked before Lavi could even consider to say another word.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Umm... something like that." Allen knew that tone. He wasn't just _smoking_. "Anyway, where do you want to meet.? Or should I say when... I know you got Tim on your hands."

"Cross took him to the aquarium today." He smiled at the surprise coughing on the other line.

"WHAT?!" Okay, now that wasn't needed. The phone dropped onto the ground with a loud clatter. Lavi could still be heard from the device, "Oi! Allen, what was that?! Allen? Allennnnnnn! ALLLLEEEEENNNNNN!

Picking up the device, "Don't yell like that!" his ear was still ringing. "Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker." Tapping at the smart phone's screen, the all to familiar bloop could be heard. "There. Now you can yell all you want. And yes, Cross took him out. As much as I dislike that idiot, he's not all that bad."

"Sorry! Sorry! Forgot you had such amazing soldier boy hearing. And I'll be damned. Cross did something reasonable?" a bark of laughter was heard, followed by a hiss and a puff. "Well, then when and where shall we meet?"

"Its Sunday, is it not?" Allen sang out with a wide grin. Lavi was agreeing to meet up! After three weeks of not seeing the man, or even hearing from him, it was an amazing thing to know. "You do know what Sunday's mean, correct?"

"BANGLATOWN!" Allen could see the wide grin on the redhead's face. "Oh my gawwwwwd! I haven't been there in forever! I think the last time I was there was... with you..." He trailed off there. Was that a bad thing or something?

"Likewise." Allen said softly. "Think we can meet in the next hour in front of Old Turman? If its not too much trouble..." Why did he have to act like this? Where was his confidence? He was acting like a little girl fawning over their crush.

"Sure. We can do that... Right in front of D*Face sculpture."

"Great! I'll see you there then!"

"Yeah... Um... see you then. I lo... um... bye."

"... Bye." was whispered out as Allen stared at the phone.

Did that really happen? Did he really... It was a date! He knew a stupid grin was smeared across his face, but he didn't care. He was going to see Lavi! In an hour no less!

Wait... In an hour?

Wasn't it a 40 minute drive to Banglatown? That meant...

"BOLLOCKS!" the man yelled to no one particular. All he knew was that he had roughly 15 minutes to get ready. Not that it was a challenge. A challenge would be eight minutes... if he had two functional hands. Okay, so it was a challenge, but he wasn't going to miss out on this opportunity. So, with a flurry of movements Allen went to get ready for his so called date.

Banglatown, which was actually known as Brick Lane, is located in East London. With the constant shift in ethical patterns the area doesn't look anything as it use too. Over the centuries it transformed from a poor slum that was associated with Jack the Ripper murders to a vibrant Bangladeshi-Sylheti community. In the area itself, the notorious Ten Bells pub still stands. The history might be a tad bit dark, due to the murders, but that didn't stop it from being popular. Especially with the artistic and edgy crowds.

Festivals, galleries, markets, restaurants and all sorts of nightlife kept the area alive throughout most of the year. The Old Truman Brewery which was formerly a brewing plant, now housed most of these festive events. Especially during Sundays. You see when Sunday rolled in the markets would become booming with business. You had more vendors out on the streets selling various goods and cheap eats. Be it from vintage clothing, to music or just an artist selling their work. The venue always changed with each passing block. No one could get bored of watching the various color of shops and businesses.

As the hub of England's Bangladeshi community, Brick Lane is well known for serving up Allen's second favorite dish in the world: Curry. Honestly, you wouldn't think a high ranking officer would visiting such a place. That is if you go by stereotypes. In honest truth, Allen grew up near that area with Cross. Being one of the more fancier parts of London's infamous Shoreditch district, the man was exposed to many things in his early teens. Especially the food culture. He loved the food. However, Allen could still remember the times where he would have to run away from various gang members in those parts. All because he managed to win several high staking wages over a game of poker.

Thankfully the street life out there wasn't as dangerous as it use to be. Well maybe it didn't change all that much. Either way, he wasn't hearing much as far as negative news went when it came to the neighborhood.

Beside the food, Allen was very fond of the street art the community offered. Vibrant colors of pink, blues, purple and yellows were seen all over the place in the form of graffiti murals. Be it a political message or an artist expressing themselves on the urban-like canvas, Allen loved it. It was always so alive and filled with culture and food. Honestly, he wished he gotten a flat in that district, but it was too far from base. At the same time, he wasn't so sure if he wanted Tim growing up so close the Shoreditch's crime central.

Not that it was a bad thing or anything. Allen grew up in the area and came out rather well. Though if he was given another chance to grow up in a different area, he had a feeling his choice of career would have changed drastically. Maybe he would have became a lawyer or a business man. Or a police officer? That would have been an interesting turn of events in his life.

Then again, he would most likely have not met Lavi. Especially if he was doing something else in the past. Talking about Lavi, Allen managed to get to the meet point with just enough time to spare to find some parking.

Dressed in his finest, the man fidgeted some. He really couldn't help but be giddily. Its not everyday that you feel like you're having a first date with your lover. Though, he had to admit that there was some conflict as far as his wardrobe was concerned. At first he wanted to dress his manly best, which to Allen, it meant dress pants, waist coats and silky button up shirts. Very formal. Too formal actually, especially when you're just wanting to meet up with the man of your dreams for a chat.

Instead, Allen went with a more casual look. Boot cut jeans that were ironed to perfection, held up by a leather belt. It was then that Allen noticed that he was gaining a bit of weight, since the waist line felt a bit more snug than normal. Honestly he didn't know why he bothered with the belt in the first place. With wine red button down tuck in, Allen settled for a simple royal blue v-neck jumper to top it off. Then, for a bit of decoration, a fancy black ribbon. Oh, he knew Lavi loved his ribbons. Would often play the material whenever he had the chance.

Thank god he still had his pea coat. With how the weather was getting, his left arm would often throb in pain. Not that it wasn't bearable. Just a bit of an annoyance. A tad bit mind you. He was holding onto Lavi's orange scarf at first, but as the winds blew, Allen just had to wrapped it around his neck. Hopefully Lavi wouldn't mind. Knowing the man, he would most likely be wearing one of his other infamous scarfs.

Glancing at his watch, Allen frowned a bit. He was a very punctual person. Even before the military, he'd always been on time. Allen couldn't help but be anxious. It wasn't that bad, just a few minutes late. It can happen rather easily, since the traffic gets high the closer you'd get to Banglatown. So, clasping his hand around his prosthetic, Allen turned his attention to the sculpture before him.

It was a rather amusing thing to look at. It reminded Allen of the golem Cross gave to Tim. The round ball was painted green, with wings sprouting out like a pair of ears. It wasn't small either. It was actually man sized. Frozen in the moment it looked like it was being dropped onto a white compact automobile. Kind of like a bomb that didn't go off.

"Makes you think of the Second World War, doesn't it?"

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach when he heard the voice beside him. Though, he didn't turn. No, not yet. Instead, "Well, this is the East End of London. If it isn't the bombing raids, then it most likely would be the stories of old that will crawl back to haunt you."

"Yeah... You can definitely say that." Something – or in this case someone – tugged at the scarf. "I was looking for that darn thing for the longest, you know."

Nodding, Allen began to unwrap the cloth. "I found it the other day. Thought I'd abuse my right as its captor for a few moments."

Warm hands gripped on his only one, stopping Allen from his task. "No... I'd look like a dork for wearing two scarves in this sissy weather."

Staring at the hands that held his, Allen couldn't help but smile. He was very tempted to pull the larger man into his arms and hold him close. "Its not sissy weather, you goof." He 'felt' his left arm twitch and without much thought, it was brought up to grip Lavi's hands. It was only when he didn't register any feeling that he frowned. He also had to remember that it wasn't just a "date."

He felt like an idiot that was played by the joker.

"How dare you call me a goof! I'm a perfect example of what a modern gentleman should look like!" It was then that Allen finally turned to look the man over. He couldn't help but laugh at that one.

No matter how the scholar was dressed, Lavi always looked good. He could be wearing clothing dragged out from a dumpster and he'd still manage to sweep Allen off his feet. Still, he couldn't help but feel a smidgen bit disappointed. Just a smidgen bit and nothing more.

Lavi didn't look that bad. He just looked like he just got out of bed – which did happen just a little over an hour ago. His hair was completely untidy and held back by a bandana. The eye patch was crookedly placed on and Allen had the urge to reach out and correct it. Thankfully his shirt wasn't riddled with old sauce stains from various take out places. But of all the shirts he had to wear, it had to be the one of a comical unicorn pooting out a rainbow. Though, what was a raise brow raiser was his jeans. Sure there were old stains of paint, grease and food, but these were his favorite pair. The ones that were worn down and been patched up on numerous occasions. The pair that Lavi swore, to the end of time, were his luckiest pair of pants. Why on earth was he wearing them today?

Glancing back at the eye patch, Allen narrowed his eyes. He really couldn't resist it. So, freeing his hand from its prison, he reached up to adjusted the bloody thing. "Yes, yes. You are a fine example of what a gentleman should look like." He couldn't help but let the sarcasm fly out. "There. Now you don't look like your socket was positioned on your forehead."

Lavi's hand reached up to brush along Allen's bruised eye. It wasn't that bad. The swelling went down so all that was left was a smear of purple. "Hrmm... Got into a scuffle, didn't you? Always fighting..."

"Cross and I were rough housing it." Allen said softly.

"I see..." Lavi's charming grin were always contagious. Especially right now. "And how would you know about my eye? Maybe I grew out another one not that long ago." He leaned in a bit, which caused a very positive reaction to Allen's biology. Not like that you perverts. His heart just sped up with anticipation. "... You've gotten fatter..." and then he pulled back.

Talk about stating the obvious.

"I've been eating out a bit more." shrugs and then takes a step back.

Lavi took a step forward. "Why?"

"Its kind of hard to chop things with one hand." Allen mumbled as he stared at the goofy looking unicorn. Why on earth was it grinning so wide? It looked as though it was on acid. Maybe that's why the thing was shitting out rainbows.

"Oh." he said softly. "... You still look good... Really good actually."

Glancing up, Allen studied the emerald orb. It was hard at times to feel for what the other man's mood was. At the moment though, all he saw was honesty and some hesitation, with a hint of... longing? He certainly hope it was that.

Taking a step forward, "I always look good."

The cheeky reply caught Lavi off guard. He just stood there for a moment, blinking. It was as though there was a stop to his next course of action. Well, more of a detour. Laughing that boisterous laugh of his, "Someone has gotten cheeky while I was away." He leaned down again, with a twinkle to his gaze.

Hesitantly, Allen leaned up just an inch away from the redhead's lips. "... What can I say, I... I really did miss you..." he was about to close the gap, but then stop. Should he be doing this?

There was a light hum of acknowledgment. However Lavi didn't move. Nor did he encourage Allen to continue. If it weren't for Cross' words, Allen would have been confused by this behavior. Lavi really was tired of making the first move.

What on earth was Allen afraid of? Rejection? Well, yeah, he was afraid of that. At the same time, it was the reason why he called the man out to start with. He didn't want to give up. That's like letting three, almost four, years worth of work going down the drain. Work that Lavi put in while Allen lazed about on his career. It really pissed him off that he did that to Lavi.

So, he continued with a renewed determination. He was going to kiss the man, damnit!

Actually...No!

He was going to snog the man senseless! Snog him like a proper Englishman would do. Show that redhead what it means to mess with him. Heck, the French would nominate a day in his honor for the skillful use of his tongue. Yes. Allen Walker kisser day. Or something along those lines. Either way, snogging time!

Allen's heart soared to the high heavens. It felt fantastic to feel the man's lips on his own. Warm, soft and delicious. They fit perfectly against his own. It was his own personal slice of heaven. Never again, would he let this man slip away like that.

Though at the moment, this was an experience you had to time correctly and savor with each passing second. You couldn't just rush into it, nor do you idle about. No, you had to stay in tune for the right moments and sounds. In this case, it was when Allen's tongue sweeping across the bottom lip that the moment came to be. Lavi's lips parted, just enough for Allen to nip at the flesh. That earn him a gasp.

Just like a lion stalking its prey, Allen pounced on the opportunity. Deepening the kiss, tongues swirled and danced against each other. The redhead was already shuddering in pure delight. Oh, Allen was going to get him moaning. He will not stop till he heard it. So with his one good hand Allen ran it through the mess of copper locks. Scraping along the scalp, he heard the taller man whimper. Oh yes, Allen was breaking down those barriers.

By then Lavi was pulling the smaller male close to his body. His response were hungry and filled with much want. Though, he couldn't fend off Allen's dominance. Oh no, Lavi knew who was the more dominate one in their relationship. Especially when you deprive a certain white haired bloke from his lover. With a possessive groan, Allen's teeth nipped at the other's tongue before giving it a suck. And that's when he heard it.

It was a beautiful sound that rumbled at the back of Lavi's throat. So much pleasure and need filled up that moan. It was a sound like no other. Just hearing it made Allen's grip tightened on those red locks as he pushed further against the man. He wanted more, just like the other man in his arms.

Sadly, the pair needed something very important. It was called oxygen! So he gave the roof of the mouth a final swept of the tongue before pulling away – a tad bit. He wanted to give that bottom lip another nip and suckle.

"Fwheeeeeeet-fwhooooo!" the shrills of wolf whistles were hear all over.

Blushing a brilliant red, Allen stared breathlessly up at Lavi. The redhead was just as breathless as he grinned down at him. Not to mention his delicious swollen lips were glistened from their recent activity. Twirling a lock of red hair, Allen couldn't tear his gaze away. Even as strangers kept up the cat calls and cheers.

"We got an audience..." Lavi began.

"I honestly don't care for them." which was the honest truth.

"Did my Allen become an exhibitionist?" The man tightened his hold on Allen's waist, obviously not wanting to let go.

"Oh, no. No no nooooo." and then laughs some. Wrapping Lavi up into his arms, Allen then buried his face into the familiar strong chest. Taking in the scent of sandalwood, musk and... weed...

Pulling away, Allen shot a glare up at Lavi. "I thought you stop smoking that crap."

Lavi stiffened some and avoided Allen's gaze. "Erm... I did. Jason and Michael were smoking it last night and I just didn't get a chance to change my shirt. You called and it takes a little over an hour to get down to this part of London. Never mind the fact that I'm all the way over at Amersham..."

Allen squinted his eyes and leaned into Lavi's neck. Sniffing at the skin, "You need to put a bit more proof into your lies." nipping at the flesh, Allen smirked when heard a soft mewl of pleasure.

"Oi! I was just stressed. Anyway," The man began as he reached into his back pocket. Pulling out a folded newspaper, "I should congratulate you on making history, Mister Victorian Cross."

There, in Lavi's hands was a small article in the _London Gazette._ It wasn't much. It was just a small article, publicly making announcing the awarding of the military decoration of valor to a certain Major. Allen couldn't help but bare his teeth in distaste.

"Put that thing away."

"Wha? Why? Oh come on Allen, don't tell me you're upset about this."

"Just put it away Lavi. I really don't want to see it."

The man frowned as he hid the paper from his lover. "What's got your knickers in a twist. Its a great thing for your career, ain't it?"

"That's the thing Lavi..." he took in a deep breath. Taking the man's hand, Allen lead them to a nearby bench. "Its not that I'm upset about the medal. I just got mix feelings about the bloody thing. What I'm upset about is the fact that my career is being mentioned again. Its always placing a strain, on me, on you... on us."

"No it hasn't Allen." Lavi rushed in as he sat on the bench. "You're be-"

Allen clamp his hand over the redhead's mouth. "Listen. Just... listen."

The redhead slowly nodded and gave the hand a soft nip. Smiling at first, it was then dropped. "You're always the one to call and chase after me. You make sure to see me at the airport. When I'm having a bad day, you're the one that listens to me rant. All the time, its been me and this officer. Me and that enlisted man. Me and my bloody career. You're the one that has been loyal to me for the last three and a half years and the most I could do is try to get home. But even then, work swamp me over. You're the one that always put work into this relationship while I ran off to deal with... with my damn job."

Pushing the hand away, "That's not always true. You put work into the relationship and-"

"And nothing Lavi." Allen said sternly. "Its not the same Lavi and you know it. You're always there to support me 100 percent of the time, even though you have your own job, studies and responsibilities. I can't let you keep on doing that. I need to chase after you. I need to put in more work on this relationship. No, not need... I want to do this. I want to be there to support you. I want to be there for you when you need to vent and let things off your chest. Even when you need help with things, be it as small as cleaning up your home or as important as finding material for your research. I want to be there for you Lavi... That is..." Allen paused as he glanced away. There was always a possibility... "if you'd let me." A possibility that their relationship could be no more.

Lavi sat there, staring up at the other man. Let out a heavy sigh, he then ran a hand through the mess of red hair. Pulling the bandana down, "I don't want to be coddled. I hate being coddled. But I know you won't do that"

"Of course I won't coddle you."

"I know, I know." Getting serious, "As sad as it sounds, I'm actually use to chasing you down. You're always being pushed from base to base before you were promoted to Captain. When you managed to stick around in one place, it was overseas. Then you got promoted again! It was such a normal occurrence. I was so use to the routine that it never bothered me till... till you lost your arm. Ever since then it really started to feel more one sided."

A sigh left Allen's lips. Shifting on his feet he leaned against the older man. Lavi automatically wrapped his arm around him. The redhead wasn't finished though. He continued right where he left off. "I know it was hard on you. Plus the misunderstanding with not getting the message on time, but you just grew distant. You hardly talked with me. Our kisses were short and lost its fire. Even the sex died down. That got me worried cause you're always horny. I honestly thought you were seeing someone, but it didn't make sense since you never really left your flat. Unless it was for Tim or the hospital. That's when I realized you might have needed some space. So I figured why not give it to you, ya know..."

Allen narrowed his eyes and let out an angry huff. Without thinking, "Honestly I hated you for doing that. I know I was being difficult, but to leave me hanging out there to dry wasn't something I needed..." he stopped. Frowning some, "or maybe it was what I needed. Have an eye opener or something of the sort..."

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that. I was getting confused with your signals. You never really acted like that with me. Even after a deployment... It just, threw me off so bad..."

Hugging the man close to his chest, "Just don't do that again, please. I had too many relationships break off like that and I'm not ready to let you go. If that is ever possible..."

"Allen..." was the muffled response. "I promise I won't do that, s'long as you come and talk to me. Just mention you're having a hard time with something... or you just need space. Don't lock me out like that. It really sucks."

Burying his face into nest of copper hair. "I promise! I promise! I promise!" Allen repeated like a mantra. He really couldn't stop the tears from flowing down.

It was silent after that. Clinging onto one another, not caring much who was looking or the comments being thrown at them. All they knew was that they had one each other once again. That's all mattered to them.

And to think, they could have avoided all of this if they actually spoke to one another.

"Hey..." Lavi whispered once Allen's sobs quieted down. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I can't ignore the fact that something has to be said..."

Pulling away, Allen rubbed at his face. "What?"

Lavi reached into the back pocket and withdrew the paper once more. "I'm serious. Congratulation on the award. You deserved it." Taking notice of the man's frown, Lavi bap him with the newspaper. "I'm still going to talk about it."

Giving Lavi a mock glare, "... I don't think I deserve it. The mission wasn't a success and all I did was what I had too. Make sure my men get back home, however I am accepting it still. If not for myself, then for my men."

"It was a success though! We seen those things on national news! No! Global news." Lavi retorted. Opening the paper, Lavi revealed the top stories page. **Bio-Terror of the Middle East** was what the headlines read. "If it weren't for you, we would never know about those things! What the heck do you call them? Asuma? Kumah? Afumars?"

"Akuma." Allen said softly and grasped the pamphlet. "I thought we agreed to not talk about my career today..." Quickly his hands made work to twist the papers.

"Like it or not, your career is still part of your life." Large hands grasped onto Allen's. "I've been trying to get the real story out of everyone the whole month. At least with those I can talk too. Chomesuke managed to shine some light on it, but not enough. That some serious classified stuff, ain't it?"

"Chomesuke..." The memory brought that foul taste to his mouth. "I saw you the other day with her. You better not think about taking her out on a date again."

"Date?" blinks.

Allen was silent at first. It took Lavi to nudge him a few times before he could actually say something. "On Tuesday. I saw her kiss you before heading into a...a... diner."

Lavi blinked and then shook his head. "You don't hang out with Chomesuke outside work, right?"

Scrunching up his face. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"She has a habit of kissing folks on the cheek. I told her plenty of times to not do that. Actually gave her an earful when we were in the diner." A rather evil grin grew on Lavi's features. "Don't tell me you were jeallllouuuuussssssss~"

"More like pissed." Scoffing, "I was ready to take my sidearm and put a few holes in the back of that skull of her's."

The grin dropped instantly. Staring at Allen with a serious gaze. "... Have you spoken to psychologist about that?"

"Excuse me?" Pushing himself away from Lavi, "A psychologist? You're not serious Lavi?"

"Yes, I'm serious." he said sternly. "I don't know whats going on through that head of yours, but I know one thing. You'd never want to purposely kill a comrade or an innocent person over such trivial matters. Maybe beat someone senseless, but to actually kill? That's not like you Allen."

He had a point there. Still... He didn't like the thought of speaking to a psychologist. Taking in a deep breath, "... What do you expect Lavi? I saw that woman kiss you. Break or no break, that's ju-"

"That doesn't qualify to think on homicide."

"Oh, don't give that bull-"

"Allen!" Lavi shook the man. "Do you really what that sort of blood on your hands?! Do you?!"

Wide silver orbs stared at an emerald one. Biting onto his lower lip, the gaze shifted downward in shame, "..."

"I know no one likes to think about that. Even I hated it when... When Bookman mentioned it to me. I still went though. Got my head straighten out. But you know I won't suggest something like that if it wasn't for your own good. You know that, so please... Listen. Try to get some of that stuff off your chest."

Slowly Allen nodded and sat down next to the man. "... Okay. I... I'll look for a professional to speak with."

An arm was tossed over Allen's shoulders and dragging him close to the warm body. "Hey. Don't give me that face. You're not alone on this. I'll be here with you and... and if needed, I can go with you. If you don't want me to sit there and listen, I'll just wait for you."

"You're doing it again..." Allen mumbled softly as he buried his face into Lavi's chest. "You're putting your all into it... because of my issues."

"Yes, I am doing that. Wouldn't you do that for me as well?"

Snapping his gaze up, "Of course I would! I'd stand by beside you without a second thought." Lavi gave Allen a knowing smile. Giving the redhead a dry look, he then rested his head against the broad shoulder.

"I know you're not happy about it, but I'm not going to leave you hanging like this anymore. You know how hard it was to not make the first move Allen? I spoken with Yuu a few times and he always mentioned how you tend to dive into work. Not like, work work. But things that would keep you busy and distracted..."

"I can't just lay around you know..."

"And you can't shoulder that burden and ignore everything around you."

Grunting softly, Allen's hand then started to tug at Lavi's shirt. Specifically the unicorn's face. Slowly nodding, "... Okay..." was mumbled. "I'll... I'll share the load, I guess..."

Strong arms wrapped around Allen's form, covering the man in a blanket of warmth and security. With a nuzzle against his temple, "Thank you Allen. I know its hard, but remember you're not alone on this." A kiss was pressed against his temple.

They sat like that, enjoying each other's company and warmth. Eventually Lavi's hands found Allen's ribbon. In an idle manner, the ribbon would be played with as Allen digested all the information. There was still something to discuss, but at the same time he didn't want to say anything. Though, Allen couldn't hide it.

"I'm on a six month medical leave – at most."

"At most?"

Nods, "Yeah. They don't want to let me go, since its hard to find someone to replace me. Officers are harder to find and all..."

"Ah..."

"... I... don't think I'll go back. I don't want to go back. I'm actually going to be pushing Komui to see about giving me a medical discharge."

"But Allen, this is your dream job. Are you sure you want to just drop it?"

"I'm in special forces Lavi... I can't do anything with just one arm and one lung. Yeah, my prosthetic is amazing, but its not exactly the best idea for me to be in the field with it. I can't even run the same pace without feeling like I'm suffocating. On top of that, I'm tired. I want nothing more but to be home with my family and the love of my life."

"Allen... Well... If that is what you want, then I'll stand by that." grinning, "Plus I'll admit that the webcam sex was starting to get tiresome."

"You called that sex? I just call that porn. Mighty fine porn, if I must say so myself." Smirking, "Though I could go for the real stuff."

Lavi laughed loudly and nipped at Allen's ears. "Well, I'll make sure you get some of the real stuff later." Was purred out. "However, before we do that, it is Sunday and I think there is curry spot beckoning us. So come on, Chubby."

"... You did not just call me Chubby..."

"Yes I did. Though I think Chubster might be better."

"HMPH!" Standing, Allen then stormed off. "I'm not chubby!"

"Waa?! I meant that as a compliment! A little chub isn't that bad! Oi! Alllleeeennnn! Wait for meeeeeeeee~"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much loved! The more I get, the faster I put up these chapters. ^_^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Taking a Break

**Pairings:** Lavi x Allen

**Summary:** Lavi and Allen are getting over personal hardships. AU.

**Disclaimer:** I owe nothing of DGM. TT_TT

**Author Notes:** I know I updated this chapter a bit too fast. However, I couldn't stop the typing. Honestly I was going to make it longer, but I'm saving the other part for the next chapter.

I really wanted to write some lemon into this chapter, but its rated T for a reason. Sorry guise. Maybe another time I'll write up some smut. That or folks could read **Bad Weather** for some smut. Just got to read through a lot of stuff before getting to it.

Now, before I continue with the story I want to thank Will of the Abyss – AllenxRoad for the wonderful review. DgrayManFanatic and Astarael of Charter are also getting recognition for the reviews received. They were great motivators for me and secretly the reason why I updated the chapter so fast.

Now I think this chapter has multiple mistakes on grammar and such. Its hard to proof read my own stuff, since I don't have anyone to beta my writing. Then again, I have a horrible handle on english grammar. ANYWAY! I hope you all enjoy! On with the next chapter~

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Lavi will be there?" Timcanpy asked for the millionth time.<p>

Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, Allen forced the smile out. "Yes." Why did that boy had to voice out his doubts. Why?! Oh god, why!?

"But are you certain Allen? What if he's with that lady again?"

"Lavi is going to be there, **alone**." Allen gritted out.

"But All-"

"Shut up Tim!" It was Cross who said this.

"... Okay..." The adults had to sigh in relief at that one.

Everyone was currently crammed into Allen's car. Everyone being Allen, Tim, Cross and Cross' date for the night. His date wasn't some cheap whore mind you. It was none other than Anita Choi herself. She was a very kind and gentle woman, who had a cold, stern streak to her. Since she was a business woman that managed a large transportation company, it was pretty much obvious how Cross got hooked up with her. That and her looks. Not that Allen is saying that she wasn't a looker. It was quite the opposite.

Gay or not, he'd tap it. I know, its an awful thing to say. But he was a man. And as a man, he had to appreciate beauty from time to time. Especially when you have such a beauty sitting in your very own car.

Now, the group was actually heading off to the Kandas residence. What was the special occasion? Why, they were celebrating Allen's victory on that blasted decoration. It was a more private, family celebration. Though, Allen wouldn't be surprised if there were a few reporters and paparazzi sorts lurking about.

You see, ever since the announcement in London's Gazette on Sunday, Allen has been swamp with "celebrity work." Various magazines, news papers and program hosts wish to get a few moments of Allen's time for his achievement. It wasn't something that Allen was very fond of, but he agreed to work with the various companies at a reasonable pace. He even publicly announced on a talk show on Tuesday morning that he wished for his privacy to be respected, though he knew that wasn't going to happen. Course that got a lot of laughs.

Either way, it was Friday night and the gang wanted to get together and relax before the big award ceremony the next day. It was going to be a big thing and honestly, Allen just wanted to get the week over with. He didn't mean any disrespect to those that gave their lives during his last mission. It was just the simple fact that he was frustrated, tired and a tad bit pissed.

Why you ask? Well, the man hasn't seen his lover since they parted ways on Sunday. Now, you might think that it wasn't a big deal. Oh, but it was. It definitely was. A few factors were at play here.

First! His career was butting into his private life yet again. Nothing more has to be said about that.

Second, when he left Lavi on Sunday, it wasn't in a rush to get dressed or looking forward to get a snuggle. Oh no. They simply enjoyed a very relaxing afternoon. Not that it was a bad thing. Allen was very grateful for that. It wasn't till later on that night that he realized how sexually frustrated he was. Lets just say the various photos and films he had saved on the laptop was used for the majority of the week. Along with tissues and lotion. God he felt like a hormonal teenager yet again.

Now, lastly... He really didn't like anyone peeking into his private life. He knew that it was only just a trend for the media and would eventually die down within the week. However, it doesn't excuse them of frightening his brother. Right now there was a nice leak on various talk shows, magazines and, the internet. Urgh. Of course they got a nice image of his enraged face while holding his baby brother. Crying, baby brother, mind you. If looks could kill, oh why yes, looks could kill.

Honestly, Allen wasn't angry at the image going viral. He was just angry how the media took the situation and twisted the truth. Various anti-war organizations have claimed that he was an unstable man who was violent and abusive. Not to mention they accused Allen of child abuse at the same time. Tim didn't like the situation at all and has been getting negative attention at school for it. Often getting bullied cause he was caught crying on live media.

Just thinking about it made his blood boil.

Gritting his teeth, Allen shook the thoughts away. He shouldn't be thinking about all of that. Right now, he was going to have a very relaxing night with his friends and family. Hopefully get a few beers in him along with Lenalee's splendid cooking. Oh, and present her that cake he made. The cake that she was badgering for ever since he promised to make one last Saturday afternoon. He really shouldn't have stolen the last bite out of her cream puff.

But it was sooooooooooooo worth it.

Rounding the corner and eventually the party four rolled into the Kanda's driveway. Allen recognized the vehicles already parked there. There was Kanda's own personal car, a Porsche sports car. It was a beautiful beast that Allen yearned to ride. Of course the cranky sniper did not allow that to happen. Would rather cut his head off first before allowing that to happen. The Kanda's family car though was no where to be seen. Most likely parked in the garage so that everyone would have room to park. Next to the Porsche was Link's Honda sedan. Or, saloon as the English would say. Just a simple thing for the blond man. Nothing fancy, like Kanda's. Now lastly, parked between the two vehicles was the one and only Triumph Tiger.

What is this? You do not know what the Triumph Tiger was? Well, it was a motorcycle. But, not just any motorcycle. It was a classic in British motor vehicle history. This particular model was the infamous 1950's T110, or Tiger 110. It was a splendid motorbike that during its time was the fastest model to be manufactured. Currently, that vehicle was owned by none other than Lavi Bookman himself. Which meant...

"Lavi is here!" Tim cried out happily from his seat.

Anita could be heard laughing in the back. "Tim must truly miss the man."

"Yes, he does. Don't you Tim?"

The boy nodded, causing golden curls to bounce. Undoing his seat belt, the seven year old was then rushing out of the car. Cross could be head getting out of the car with equal haste. Though, not in an energetic manner. It was more of a responsible parent role he was filling in. Or so Allen thought.

Laughing, Allen quickly got out of the car before Anita had the chance to open the door. Opening it for her, "I do apologize for Cross. Usually he does these things."

Anita laughed softly and step out of the vehicle. "Thank you, Allen. And don't apologize on his behalf. He's been putting more effort lately into his role as a parent. Something I am actually proud and happy to see Cross do."

Allen nodded and offered his arm to the woman. Right arm mind you. "Well then, M'lady. Shall we enter this humble adobe?"

Wrapping her arm around the offered limb, "But of course, good sir." The pair shared a chuckle as they crossed the lawn.

Sadly, the smiles would have to drop. As they near the house, the sounds of shouting could be heard. Angry shouting. Within the next moment, Tim was seen running out. Though he wasn't rushing out in a cheery mood. It was one of fright. "Allen! Stop papa!" He cried out.

Stop... Cross? Frowning deeply, Allen drop his grasp from Anita. "What happened?"

"He's hurting Lavi."

Nothing more was needed to be heard as Allen ran inside. Anita was heard calling for him, but the man just ignored it. How could he pay attention when he heard people yelling and a child crying? Taking a sharp turn into the living room and Allen was greeted with chaos.

The first thing Allen saw was Lenalee holding a distressed Lifen. The woman was close to yelling her lungs out the shouting men in her living room. However she had a young one to tend too. Standing next to her was Link's fiance, Sarah. She was a nice, busty woman that always held a mischievous air about her. Though at the moment, there was no mischief to her air. It was more of an air of uncertainty.

The next thing Allen saw was the furniture that were turned over and skew about. Thankfully, nothing was broke... yet. The coffee table was laid to waste off to the side while a love seat was turned over. Allen thought he saw Marie slump against the bookcase on the far wall. Though before he could even confirm that, his attention was driven to the men in the middle of the room.

"You little fucken shit!" was tossed out from Cross' mouth as he struggled against Kanda and Link's hold. If it were any other situation, Allen would have been impressed that the drunk was putting up a fair fight with the pair.

"What the fuck man?! Are you fucken crazy!?" Lavi was heard as he stood behind the couch, obviously using it for protection. Blood was dribbling down his broken nose and the corners of his mouth. The nose wasn't that bad. What worried Allen was the massive lump surrounding Lavi's eye. It was swollen to the point that it was shut close. The man actually had to shield his right eye in order to see what was going on around him. The bright lights were too much for his defected eye.

"More like pissed off, you bastard! You really had some nerve pulling that off on Allen!" Wait, what?!

Cross was beating up Lavi cause of what happened the past month?! Allen was actually shocked to learn this. He never thought that the man would be this livid about the situation. If anything, Cross usually didn't give a rat's ass about what happens in his personal life.

"That's enough." Allen announced himself with a stern demeanor. He didn't need to raise his voice at all. The occupants in the room easily recognized their friend's steely tone. It was an obvious message that if anyone bothered to step over his authority, he would not be held responsible to what happen to them after that.

Cross narrowed his eyes and stared at Allen. "You're kidding me, right?"

"We already made up Cross. There was no need for you to do that." clenching his hand into a fist, Allen took a moment to calm himself. Thank god his pistol was in the car. Willing his feet to move forward, he kept his attention onto Lavi.

The said man wasn't paying attention to anything around him. If anything, he was busy glaring at the ground. It was obvious that Cross' words effected him. Still, it didn't mean that he had to beat the man up.

Reaching up to cup Lavi's face, Allen couldn't help but tsk some. "Lets get some ice for that bruise. We'll need to re-align your nose as well..."

Lavi's right eye blinked. Pulling away, "It's okay... I'll just go to the hospital..." was mumbled out.

"No, you won't." Allen said firmly. "Come on, lets head to the loo and get you cleaned up."

"Allen... jus-"

"No." Allen ordered. "You're not leaving tonight. You'll be staying here, enjoying dinner with everyone and staying at my side. Is that understood?"

Lavi stared at his lover in pure shock. Allen never used the officer tone on him. Now he understood why Allen held the rank of Major. Letting a small smile grace his lips, "Sir, yes sir."

Allen nodded and motioned for Lavi to go ahead. Pivoting at the heels, Allen then shot Cross a glare. "Pull that off again Cross and I'll promise you won't be happy with the results."

"He deserved it." Cross grumbled as he shrug off Link and Kanda.

"Deserved it or not, don't expect to pull that shit off again Cross. I will beat the drunk out of your arse if you do it again."

Holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "Okay, okay. I got the message. Just don't expect me to say sorry."

Allen just rolled his eyes and turned sharply. "I expect you to clean up this mess." was snipped out. "If you don't clean up this mess, you're going to regret it." He really didn't need to put up a scenario with his threats. It was obvious that the man could pull off something dark and twisted.

With everyone keeping eery silent, Allen just ignored their existence for now. Not caring just how rude he was being, Allen just went through the house to find the supplies he needed. An ice pack, pain killers, scotch and a rag. With the items at hand, he just marched through the silent living room once more and down the hall to where one of the many bathrooms could be found.

Rapping his knuckles against the door, "I'm coming in."

"Dun turn on da lights." Lavi nasally voice could be heard.

Tightening his hold onto the scotch bottle, Allen had to take a few moments to calm his rage. Should he be worried about how possessive he was with Lavi? Most likely not. Shouldering the door open, Allen caught sight of Lavi seated on the toilet seat with his head leaning over the sink. Most likely was draining the blood from his nose.

Setting everything down onto the floor, hands went on a search for his smart phone. Turning on the necessary application a dim light filled the dark bathroom. Gotta love today's technology. Making sure the bathroom door was locked, Allen then moved to his lover's side.

Cupping Lavi's face with the prosthetic Allen had to cringe. It wasn't that bad. Allen saw worse, obviously. Its just the fact that he knew he had to realigned the cartilage. The bone was smashed off to the side, "Lets see what we have here... God dammit. I should have beaten Cross for this."

"Dun worry bout dat. He had a point." Even though Lavi's left eye was swollen to the size of a golf ball, he didn't dare look at Allen with his right. It annoyed the man to be honest. They gotten over their issues just the other day. True, the whole week had been a hell due to the reporters and what not. But that didn't mean they weren't seeing each other still. Allen was just busy – like always.

Sighing, Allen leaned forward and place a kiss onto Lavi's right eye. Kissing the flaws was always a tender moment between the men. It was a comforting gesture that shown how much they loved for one another. It was as though stating that no matter how ugly the flaw was, they still loved one another no matter what.

That caught Lavi's attention. Glancing up, he stared at Allen with a wide green orb. Caressing Lavi's handsome features, "We got over it." Allen whispered. "This is between us. Not him and us. Granted, you do deserve a slap for it all, but not the bloody pulp beating out of you."

Lavi snap out of his daze. Shaking his head, a snerk was heard. Well, more like a snorkel thanks to Cross' abuse. "You're too nice." Strong arms wrapped themselves around Allen's waist. Pulling the man close, "What ever shall I do without choo?"

Smiling, Allen carefully pressed his forehead against Lavi's. Still caressing the man's jawline, "Not much, I believe." Butterfly kisses were spread across the uninjured side of Lavi's face. "Now, as much as I want to smother you with attention, I have to fix you up."

Lavi whined at that one. He was enjoying the attention. Bumping his nose against Allen's chin, the man jumped due to pain. "Okay" he hissed out. "God, I look like a sissy now."

Sighing, Allen nudged his lover's face up once more. "Take a deep breath." Lavi complied. Allen was quick to grasp the nose and snap it back into place.

"YEARGH!" was the shout of pain. How on earth Lavi managed to make it sound like a pirates shout? That was something Allen was trying to figure out. Actually, he couldn't stop giggling at it. Only his Lavi would pull such things off.

"Oi! Don't laugh at my pain, you sadistic bastard." Lavi poked at Allen's sides.

Shaking his head, "I'm not laughing at that. I'm laughing at your pirate roar." Allen doubled over in laughter with his face pressed against the crook of Lavi's neck.

"So you are laughing at my pain." Lavi whined as he rubbed his cheek against the smooth strands of white hair. "So mean."

Allen airy giggles continued. "Not my fault you're such a pirate." another bout of giggles and a soft, "Yearghhhh~"

Now they were both laughing. It was such a ridiculous thing to be laughing at to be honest. Then again, it was needed. Not only just for Allen, but Lavi as well. With the week being as stressful as it was, a good bout of laughter was needed. Even if it was due to Lavi's pain.

Pulling away, "Stahp." Allen could be heard between giggles. Not only his gut hurt but his cheeks were straining from the constant grinning.

"You did not just say stahp." Lavi began as he grinned down at his beau. "What's next, halp? HAAALLLLPPPP~"

"Shuddahup!" Why couldn't he stop laughing!? Damn that Lavi. This was all his fault.

"Ehmagawd! De interwebz has controlllllled juuuuuuuuu."

"Rabi!" God, now he couldn't say his name correctly. Gasping in pockets of air, Allen tried his best to control his laughter. He could never understand these terms Lavi used, or even the origin of them. But by the gods, were they funny. Shaking his head, Allen rested against the redhead's shoulder. He had to control his breathing. Something he was determined to do, dammit.

"Sorry." was mumbled against his neck. "I just love seeing you smile and laugh. I missed it so much. Especially after this week... god, I wanted nothing more but to burst through your door and hold you all week."

Allen couldn't help but smile at those words. Slowly pulling away, "Lavi... you know you could have done that." pausing a moment, he looked over Lavi's face. "Shit, I forgot to give you the medication." and then reaches for the scotch and painkillers. Pressing two pills against Lavi's lips, "Here, take these with a few gulps of scotch."

"Isn't that a bad thing to do?" Lavi took the pills alright. Though, not without giving Allen's fingers a playful, yet sensual suck on the fingers.

Groaning, Allen pushed the fingers in and... quickly pulled them out. Narrowing his eyes, "Don't start me up now. You have no clue how horny I am." and puffs out his cheeks to express the fact even further.

Lavi blinked in the darkness and then broke out into a grin. "Really now? Well, best we take care of that tonight."

Pressing the bottle against Lavi's lips, "No." he said firmly. "You're injured. I don't want to further the injuries cause I was being rough."

Lavi released a whine. "Buh Allen... I haven't had a release in over a month and a half..." Taking the bottle, he took a few gulps.

Allen raised a brow. "... You're telling me you haven't even wanked off?"

Lavi shook his head. "... I.." averting his gaze in a bashful manner, a few more sips of scotch was taken. "It felt wrong and frustrating. After dealing with you for so many years, its not easy to please one's self so well."

Allen couldn't stop the smugness from growing on his features. Grabbing the icepack, he place it onto the swollen lump known as Lavi's eye. Ignoring the hiss of pain, "What can I say, I'm a very good lay." waggles his brows.

"Rub it in why don't ya." Lavi grumbled out.

Giving Lavi a soft kiss, "I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"You're still rubbing it in!"

"Oh stuff a cork in it." Allen grumbled, "Now, let me fix you up before we go join the others outside."

By the time the pair emerged from the bathroom, Lavi was walking blindly through the halls with Allen guiding him. Yes the redhead could see out of his right eye but it was still too bright for him to deal with. Even if everything was in gray scale, the contrast of everything will only give him a horrible migraine. So, Allen was left to be a walking stick for the man.

The living room was back to its orderly fashion and the guests were all lounged about. The first thing Allen noticed was Cross taking up the throne of recliners with Anita on his lap. Of course he had a glass of wine in his hands, so no surprised there. On the loveseat Link could be seen with his fiance, Sarah. Next to them was Noise Marie, who was currently conversing with the couple. Seeing the Staff Sergeant had Allen falling in a bout of guilt.

Allen couldn't help it honestly. He hated that a good man had to be blinded for his efforts in the war. He'll most likely have the hardest time to adjust in the civilian world because of this. The thought alone bore a heavy weight on Allen's shoulders. That man should be getting a medal, not him...

Lavi grunted in curiosity. "Somethin' wrong?" was whispered. Of course everyone glanced up, taking notice of the pair.

"Lavi, Allen. How nice of you two to finally join us." Link stated with a touch of humor. Cross groaned at the hidden message lined into those words. Of course Anita was giggling at the man's reaction.

Allen rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yes, we have finally emerged from the lurky depths of the Kanda's loo." and then he lead Lavi toward the sofa. "Sit here. I'll ask Lenalee if she has any sunglasses for you."

Lavi whined as he drop heavily against the furniture. "Why not Yuu-chan? He has bad-ass shades."

Adjusting the wet rag on Lavi's face, "Good luck trying to convince him for them. You know how he is." Glancing over at Link, "Can you make sure he doesn't fall asleep?"

Link nodded, "Of course." Allen was happy to know that he could trust someone with his lover. Though, Lavi wasn't so happy about that.

"Allleeennnnnnn~" the man would whine. "I dun want Two-Dots to watch me. He's going to touch meeeee."

Allen raised a brow at the statement and then glanced at the blond. "Use force if necessary." and then pulls away before Lavi could even grab a hold onto him.

"Wut?! Allen! Argh! The light!"

"Bwahahah! Serves you right, stupid pirate!" Cross was the last thing Allen heard before wandering into the lovely home.

Shaking his head some, Allen smiled as he caught sight of Tiedoll outside in the patio with two hyper children. The kind, scruffy man was a common visitor in the Kanda household. Even though Allen didn't know the man all that well, Tiedoll was still a very respectable man that was well known for his artistic talents and being Kanda, Marie and Barry's foster father. He recalled that the man had been in a serious bout of depression due to the loss of his foster son. Though, he didn't allow it to ruin his mood, especially when in the company of his family.

Poking his head outside, Allen grinned at the older gentleman. "Good evening Tiedoll. I see you're watching Lifen and Tim this evening. Thank you for that."

The elderly man glanced up from his sketchbook as he looked over Allen. Letting a kind smile grace his lips, "Allen, its a pleasure to see you. Have you been fairing well? Though, I must say congratulation on the award. Its not everyday such a dedicated young man like yourself makes history."

Smiling, "Thank you. And, I've been fairing as well as possible. I'll admit that the week has been hectic due to... the publicity."

"Allennnn!" Tim was heard as he ran across the yard. Laughing loudly at that, Allen crouched down so he could catch the charging lad.

"Timmmmmmm~" and he scooped the child up into his arms. He heard Tiedoll turning to a new page rather quick, Apparently he wanted to catch the moment.

Lifen bounded on over, grinning wide with her hands clasped in front of her. "Ojiisan, look at what I caught!"

As the man was distracted by a firefly in his granddaughter's hands, Allen then turned his attention to Tim. "You okay there lad?"

Tim nodded his head and clung onto Allen's neck. "Yeah... Is Lavi okay?"

"Yes. He just can't see properly at the moment. You know... I think he would feel even better if you're there to give him a hug."

The boy pulled away and stared up at Allen with wide eyes. "Really?! Even after papa hit him like that?"

Grinning, "Yes, even after Cross hit him like that. Though... I think he'll need some protection. So be quick and make sure Cross doesn't hurt him again."

Nodding, the boy gave his brother a hug before running off. "PAPAAAAAAAAA! DON'T HURT RABBBIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Wha?! Timmy! Don't leave meee!" Lifen ran off after the boy, totally forgetting the fact that she was showing off a life mystery to her grandfather.

Inside they heard a loud, "Piss off brat!" From Cross. Lavi's laughter was the loudest in the group, obviously. Come on, its Lavi. The man was always up for a good laugh.

The adults laughed softly at the commotion. Standing, Allen then brushed him pant leg off. "I should look for your daughter in law. Lavi is in need of a pair of sunglasses."

Tiedoll nodded to that, "Check the kitchen. If she's not there, then she is most likely upstairs with Yuu and Komui."

Allen nodded, "Thank you Tiedoll." and he went on his search for his friend.

It didn't take long for Allen to find the woman. She was actually in the kitchen, busying away with various pots and pans. Lifting the cake dish cover, Allen help himself to a slice of chocolate cake. He wasn't ruining his appetite for dinner. Oh no. He just couldn't resist the fact that something delicious was laid out in front of him.

"Allen! Can't you wait for dinner?!" Lenalee narrowed her eyes at the man as she stirred whatever was simmering in the sauce pan.

Shaking his head, "Nope!" and shoved the treat into his mouth. Why yes he will devour the delicious slice of heaven. Actually, he was moaning out the pleasure of eating such a wonderful treat.

Lenalee rolled her eyes as she adjusted the heat on the stove. "I swear Allen, you're nothing but trouble."

"Mhmm!" and licks his fingers. Venturing into the kitchen, Allen help himself to a glass of milk. He was practically family by now. Not to mention the fact Lenalee would often yell at him to relax and be at home. Bet you she's regretting it now. "By the way, do you have a pair of sunglasses Lavi could borrow?"

"Possibly. Why?"

"He's right eye is extremely sensitive to light."

"I always wondered why he wore that eye patch. I was actually shocked to see it to look so normal... Well, wait in the living room. I'll fetch him a pair." The woman stated as she wipe her hands down with a hand towel and went off on her search for a pair of shades.

"Awhhhh! But Lenaleeeee, I want to be in here!"

"Get out of the kitchen Allen! You'll end up eating everything!"

Allen had to laugh at that one. It was true. Allen would eat the kitchen out if you gave him the chance. It wasn't that hard for him to accomplish such a task. He done it several times to Lenalee just to spite the woman whenever they had a disagreement. Though, he'd always end up paying to replace whatever was eaten. So in truth Allen was only hurting his wallet in the end of it all.

Chasing down another glass of milk, Allen made sure to wash it out before returning to the living room. By then Kanda and Komui came down to join the festivities. The living room was obviously getting too crowded, but the joyous atmosphere was warm and welcoming. Plus, filled with mischief. Especially when Link's fiance was playing ticks with the kids.

"Oi! No fair, I want to get in on the action!" Lavi could be heard whining. The children laughed at Lavi's torment. Allen already knew that his lover was coming down with the migraines just by seeing him sprawled out on the loveseat in such a sloppy manner. Normally Lavi would be interacting with the children instead of being in such a pitiful state of affair.

Sarah bounced a few plushy balls off the man's chest, which caused the redhead to lazily swat at the air. "No falling asleep Lavi. You do remember what Allen said."

"Allen is depriving the man from rest now? I didn't know he had such a sadistic side to him." Komui could be heard as he peered over Lavi's sprawled form.

"You missed it. The stupid rabbit was getting his ass beat by the drunk." Kanda was heard with a smug tone.

"Who you calling a drunk, lady boy!" Cross spat out.

"Who the fuck you calling a lady boy!?" Of course Kanda's features were ruffled by the insult.

"Cross, don't be so mean." Anita scolded.

"Kanda, calm down. There are children here." Marie was the voice of reason as he held Lifen on his lap. Of course the child found all of this funny, so she just laughed.

"Papa, beat him up! Go papa!" Tim could be heard as he encouraged the fight to keep on going.

"Can't we just have a night where there isn't any arguments in here?" Link's grumbles were heard as Lavi released a pained groan.

"Get over here you good for nothing drunk! I'll sell your hair to some old geezers that in need of it." Kanda just kept on going as he glared down at Cross.

"Forget this. I'm sitting with Marie." Anita announced as she got off of Cross' lap.

"What the fuck you sa – wait! Anita, don't do that!"

It was always a riot when you gathered everyone into one room. Moving around the furniture, Allen headed straight for Lavi. Kneeling down, his fingers slip into the mop of red locks. This didn't get a positive reaction out of the man. Lavi jump in surprise before registering the fact that it was his lover's familiar touches. Allen smiled as he watched the redhead relax further into the cushions.

"Lenalee is looking for a pair of shades for you." Allen whispered in his ear. The arguments going on around them were ignored. There really wasn't a need to give them all much mind. Especially when he had such a handsome man to take care of. "Are you okay? Need anything?"

Lavi smiled underneath the white rag. Mumbling softly, "Just a headache. I'll be fine, s'long as you're here."

Allen couldn't help but laugh softly when he was pulled down for a kiss. Letting his fingers roam through the mess of red locks, Allen was careful to not disturb the nasty bump. He really didn't want to hurt his lover anymore than he had too. Though, something was nagging at him to stop the kissing. He didn't know why, but at the moment he could honestly not give a shit. He just wanted to feel his lover underneath him. So he deepened the kiss and let his tongue tangle against Lavi's.

"Hey Tim... is your brother eating Rabi's face off?"

"I don't know... Hey, Papa. Is Allen eating Rabi's face off?"

"Be grateful that is the only thing he's eating at the moment."

Oh right. They weren't alone. Pulling away with a heavy blush, he shot a glare at the occupants in the room. Everyone was staring – except for Marie, due to obvious reasons. Though that didn't stop the man from joining in on the laughter.

Even Lavi was joining in on the laughs! How could he do such a thing?! That was horrible!

"You're all so mean!" Allen childishly whined. Though it didn't take long for even Allen to join in on the laughing.

After that, the night went relevantly smooth. Lenalee came down with a pair of shades for Lavi. Something the man was very happy and grateful for. Then the announcement of dinner was made, so obviously Allen was the first to leap on the opportunity for food. Even Kanda opened up to share a few laughs with his family and friends.

The highlight of the dinner was when Tim thought it was a funny idea to swap his juice with Cross' wine. Lets just say that the child was nursing his own lumps and currently wearing one of Lenalee's smaller shirts. Of course Cross got a bit of a bashing himself for pulling off the stunt. Lavi wasn't very amused and really did love the child. He actually voice his regrets that he couldn't properly interact with the child due to his migraine.

Cross and Kanda had to be held down yet again. Normally it would be Allen and Kanda having a row, but that wasn't going to happen. Allen was far too concerned for his lover. Luckily Anita was there to distract Cross from doing stupid with her... you know... boobs. They work wonders on men that were attracted to such things. Allen could never wrap his mind around that topic. It always made him confused as to why anyone would enjoy playing fleshy mounds of... flesh?

As the night progressed, the children grew sleepy. It was easy for Lifen to go to bed, since it was upstairs. Tim on the other hand didn't have such a great time. He tried sleeping against Cross many times, but ended up being tossed toward Allen. Allen did want to comfort his brother, but at that moment he was tending to Lavi's migraine. God, he was obsessing over Lavi a bit too much. Luckily, Anita was there. She eventually took Tim into her arms and laughed the whole situation. Cross pulled off a annoyed attitude over the whole situation. Allen knew better though. He could read Cross pretty darn well.

Kanda ended up kicking people out of his home sometime around ten in the evening. He wasn't going to have anymore loud, obnoxious idiots in his home any longer. Of course everyone knew that he wanted his daughter to have a good nights worth of rest before they had to see to the award ceremony tomorrow. It was a shame that Allen had to leave. He could have stayed, but he knew better than to step on Kanda's toes. The fellow Major only wanted his family at home that night. So that mean Marie, Tiedoll, Lenalee, Lifen and... with much reluctance, Komui.

"I'll take Tim to the car." Anita announced as she cradled the blond bundle of snores. Cross followed after the woman, whispering to her as he did so.

Allen hardly registered what was said after that between the pair. All he knew was that he had a dozing redhead on his lap. Giving the man a soft kiss on the lips, "Hey. We have to head out."

Lavi released a tired groan. "God dammit... fine. Just help me find my keys. Can't leave Hammer out here."

Allen grunted some at that. "No. We'll leave Hammer here. I'm going to take you home and put you to bed. Maybe force a few pills down your throat while I'm at it."

"I can't leave Hammer here. How am I going to get home and get dressed for tomorrow? Suit's at home ya know. God damn that fucken Moo-Moo."

Allen sighed softly as he place a soft kiss onto Lavi's temple. Tending to the temples, "I have some of your stuff at my place. You'll dress up to your finest and be ready for tomorrow no problem. For now though, I am not leaving you out of my sights. Understood?"

"Mmm... Yes. Fine." he mumbled. Sighing softly, "S'long as you continue to do that... thing you're doing now..."

"You two are still here?" Kanda's cold tone could be heard as he watched the pair from the living room entrance.

Allen glanced up and shot the man a glare. "Yes. We'll be leaving soon, just give us a few moments. You know Lavi isn't feeling himself."

Kanda narrowed his eyes at that. "Che." He then marched off to the other end of the home. That was basically the Kanda way of saying 'take your sweet time.' Am I right, or am I right?

Reaching into his pocket, Allen was about to call for Cross. However the said man came inside with a disgruntled look. Raising a brow at this, Allen mouthed a, 'what's wrong?'

Waving the question off, "Anita and I will be watching over Tim tonight, so give me the keys. You can take the rabbit on his bike."

Allen blinked some and then glanced down at the man on his lap. There was a faint grunt of acknowledgment. Good, Lavi wasn't asleep. "... I don't know about that... the noise might worsen that migraine."

"Quit coddling the man. You've been on top of him all night." was the gruff reply. Shifting from one foot to the next, "Also... want your opinion on something."

"Hrm?" Allen blinked as he glanced up.

Cross rummaged about in his pockets. Pulling out a small box, it was clicked opened to reveal a ring. Allen couldn't help but raise a brow at this. It was a simple little thing made out of white gold that held a single diamond. Flanked at the sides were what seem to be blue sapphire stones. They weren't big. Just simple and small. However, it doesn't excuse the fact that with simplicity comes great beauty.

Why on earth was Cross showing him this?

His brows knitted further together as he slowly glanced up at the man. Cross was grounding down onto his cigarette butt rather viciously. He seem serious about it. But why would he come up with this idea now?

"When do you plan to drop the question on Anita?"

The box closed with a loud snap. This cause Lavi to flinch and growl out in his displeasure. Allen's hand automatically worked its way through the redhead's scalp. The effect was instantaneous on calming his lover.

"Not now... maybe in a month. Don't know." Cross mumbled out as he fished out a fresh pack of cigarettes.

Mumbling, "What is Cross talking about Al?"

"Apparently he's thinking about marriage." Allen said smoothly as he continued to eye the older man.

"... I think the aliens finally invaded Al."

"Fuck you." was the smooth reply. "And I'm just... thinking about it. Thought it would be a good idea. Anita is good with Tim, has a stable job and is a wonderful woman."

"But do you love her?" Allen asked.

"..." there was a shrug from Cross' part.

"What the fuck man? Don't tell me you're thinking of using her as a fucken bank and a babysitter in order to drop that question on her." Lavi moved so that he could get up. Pulling the shades off, he glared at Cross with every drop of hatred he could muster at the very moment. "I know you were a fucken dirt bag but that's too damn low. You don't deserve a woman like Anita. Nor a son like Tim. I shou-"

"That's enough Lavi." Allen cut the man off, never dropping his gaze on Cross. He saw the shift of emotion in the older man before he could mask it over with is usual aloof expression.

"Don't tell me you're going to support this Allen. He's going way to damn far with his shit."

It was a predictable statement. Lavi may have a sharp eye and break down a problem to its simplest of forms before finding a source. However, he did have one flaw. Attachment. Sometimes his attachment to other people, such as Tim or Allen, would cloud his judgment. In this case, Lavi's resentment and distrust in Cross has him seeing everything with a narrow mind. But it never sticks around for that long. Give it a bit and later on Lavi would notice the subtle changes in Cross' behavior.

"I'm not supporting this idea Lavi. However, I would not discourage it. The only comment I would make is that if you fuck this up Cross, it'll be your ass on the line. So think wisely on what you're going to do. Other than that... The ring would suit Anita just fine."

Lavi stared at Allen for a long moment, as though debating the decision Allen made. He didn't even notice the fact that his migraine was intensifying with each passing second due to the bright lights. All he could do was just gawk and stare at Allen. Slowly shaking his head, a soft mumble of, "You got to be fuckin' me sideways..." And slump against Allen's form with a heavy groan.

Cross grunted his acknowledgment on what was said. Oddly enough he didn't argue about what was said. Then again, it was Cross. If he was seriously set on something, he would see through it. Even if it was as serious as marriage. Taking a drag from his cigarette, "Keys."

Sighing, Allen reached into his pocket and pulled out the car keys. Tossing them at Cross, "Remember, the ceremony is at 1500 hours. Please try not to be that drunk."

Catching the keys, Cross just marched off. "Whatever brat."

"And don't mess up my car! If I see a dent or even smell a bit of alcohol in there, I'll make you pay for the damages!" The warning was shouted out, just as Cross flicked the bird at Allen. The man wasn't stopping. Nope. No sir! He just went to the car and eventually drove out to wherever the heck he was going.

Sighing some, Allen then pushed himself up. Glancing down at Lavi, "Still have Lenalee's shades?" He got a nod for an answer. "I got some ear plugs off of Kanda. Come on, lets get you piled in and I'll drive us home."

Lavi sighed and forced himself up. Mumbling a soft, "I hate that bastard."

Allen smiled softly, "I know. Trust me though when I say that Cross isn't that bad. I know he has feelings for Anita. They've been going on and off for ages because Cross is being an pansy."

"You really think that, huh?" Lavi mumbled as he slink off to the front door. "I'mma wait outside... fresh air good."

Allen shook his head and then went to say his final farewells to the Kandas. Once all was said and done, Allen made his way out the door and went to join Lavi at his motorbike. Taking the spare helmet, "Where are your keys?"

"Pocket." Though Lavi didn't bother to pull them out.

Rolling his eyes, Allen's hand dug into the tight jean pockets. He just couldn't help but give those firm thighs a squeeze. A gesture that Lavi smiled at. Once the keys were fished out, Allen got onto the classic motor vehicle and revved up the engine.

Even though the engine was loud, Lavi didn't bother to put on ear plugs. Instead the man latched onto Allen's waist and fell into a light doze. Normally if it was Allen, he couldn't let himself be in such a vulnerable position. Its not that Allen didn't trust Lavi. It was more of the fact that he had a bad experience doing such things. Though, it did warmed Allen's heart to know that his lover trusted him on such a level to actually do that.

Just like Allen, Kanda made sure to live close to base. So that made the drive home fairly quick. Getting Lavi to get onto the elevator was a different story though. By then the redhead managed to soak Allen's coat with his own drool. Thankfully he didn't suffocate in the stuff. Either way, Allen had to shake the man awake before he could even think of getting him up the stairs.

It worked considerably well for like, the first three steps. After that Allen had to carry the man bridal style up the rest of the stairs before entering the elevator. Luckily there wasn't anyone to bother or openly gawk at him for doing this. Not that Allen minded. Usually he didn't. Its just the fact that everyone has been getting into his private life as of late. So obviously the man would be very displeased about it all.

Lavi managed to wake up so that he could lean heavily against the wall as Allen fished out his flat keys. Pushing the door open, he then beckoned the man to follow along. The response was comical, since the man acted like a complete zombie.

"Come on Lavi. Just a few more steps and you'll be in a nice warm bed." Gotta bribe the man some how. So why not with his favorite pass time?

Lavi's head sway to the right, then the left. It was enough to get the man to turn green. "Urgh..." Shuffling on inside, his hand reached out for Allen. "Bath. Hot."

Nodding, Allen lead the man inside. The only lights turned on were a few lamps that stood the hall. Thankfully the bathroom had a light dimmer set in so he didn't have to worsen Lavi's migraine. Careful to make sure they didn't bump into anything, Allen eventually made it to the spacious bathroom. Letting Lavi sink down to the ground, quick work was made to get the bath running.

"I look like shit." A quick glance over the shoulder revealed Lavi was more curious about the damages on his face. It wasn't a pretty sight, that's for sure. Thankfully his nose wasn't as swollen as it was before. Though his eye still had a few days to go before it could revert back to its normal position. "Fucken bastard could punch... I'm totally going to break into his place and clear it out from any sort of booze, just so you know."

"Mess with Cross' booze and you'll certainly be asking for an early funeral." Allen mumbled as he moved over to Lavi. "Come on, arms up. I'm getting that shirt off of you."

"Demanding, aren't we?" Lavi chuckled through the pain. Raising his arms, he allowed Allen to work the multiple layers of shirts off of him.

"How can I not be?" was the innocent reply.

Once the clothing was removed from Lavi's torso, Allen actually had to take a moment to let his eyes roam. Lavi seem to be the same as always. A broad muscular chest, dusted with fine red hairs. The said hairs that Allen enjoyed so much to play with. It was a thing Allen could never drop. No matter which relationship he was in, if his partner had chest hair hands would automatically start petting and twirling the strands. With Lavi though, it was an addiction. Everything about Lavi was an addiction actually. If not for the fine, broad chest. Then it would be his slim washboard stomach that ended with a perfect v-cut. That v-cut was actually making Allen's mouth water.

Shaking the dirty thoughts out of mind, his hands then started to make work on the pants. Pushing the tight material down his lover's hips, "You're so lucky you're injured. Just so you know."

Allen was answered with a soft chuckle. "Don't remind me. I got a chubby right now thank that hungry look."

Pressing his nose against the crook of Lavi's neck, Allen inhaled deeply. Groaning softly, "You smell amazing." and the pants drop to a heap on the floor. "Come on, in the bath with you. I'll go look for some clothes you can squeeze into."

"You're not joining me?" Arms wrapped themselves around Allen's waist.

"I was, later on..."

"Mmm... no. You're joining me now."

Allen had to laugh at that one. "Such a demanding man. Well, I guess I can't really turn down such a wonderful offer. Get in the tub then." Lavi beamed at that. He gave Allen a quick kiss before slipping into the bath.

Shaking his head at the redhead, Allen began to strip. Unlike Lavi, the years of war was a bit harsher on Allen's skin. Light scars from bullet wounds to stabs littered his body. Though the worse of the scaring was the one that went down from his right collar bone to his hip. The shrapnel from that RPG blast was a constant reminder on his body. Especially considering the missing chunks of flesh that were sown together. Even after four months the flesh still felt tight. Luckily his tattoos didn't get messed up during the mess. Though he'd most likely have to do something about what was left over of his arm. Once his pants were kicked off, the prosthetic was then place onto the bathroom's counter.

A glance at Lavi would reveal that he was currently relaxing in the hot waters. It was obviously doing good for his migraine. Now that Allen thought on it, the hot baths were the perfect way to cure his lover's pain. It was his second favorite thing to do, other than sleeping.

Cracking open his one and only useful orb Lavi watched as the other man lower himself into the tub. Allen caught the concern gaze directed at his arm. Normally he was use to seeing Tim giving him such glances. Back when he first came back from recovery, Allen didn't really show off the injury to Lavi. It was one of the main reasons why their sex life took a nose dive. He really didn't want Lavi to see his scars. It was childish and Allen knew better. However it didn't stop him from being self conscious about it all.

Biting onto his lower lip, Allen adjusted his form so that his arm was hidden behind him. He really didn't want to deal with the staring. Course, he understood why there was the stares to start with. Plus its not like Lavi hasn't been exposed to such a gruesome sight. God, he never understood how Lavi could actually stomach it. Whenever he was his past lovers, he often had a habit of covering the arm in some cloth or latex paint. Yes, it sounded kinky, but it served mainly as a cover more that something sexy. Now that Allen thought on it, he was surprised to find out at first how much Lavi disliked latex. He claimed it was a stupid fetish trend that really had no use. If he was going to have sex, he was going to have sex properly. Plus it was pointless to hide his arm during that time in their relationship. They've had numerous sexual encounters before they even became a couple. So by then it was just a normal thing.

The water sloshed about as a pair of strong hands grasped Allen's biceps. Being tug forward, the white haired man blinked in confusion. A moment later he found that he was held close to a very broad, strong and soapy chest. Smiling at this, Allen then got comfortable.

"You shouldn't hide it from me." Lavi whispered as his fingers traced the scarring.

"... Sorry." was whispered. "You know how I am about my arm. Even though its not bad as how it use to be when I was a child, I still can't shrug off that awkward feeling."

Lavi chuckled some at that and pulled the slimmer body closer. "For a soldier boy, you sure lack confidence in your looks. Ah, no interrupting." Allen clamp his mouth shut at that one. Didn't stop him from giving off a angry pout. That only caused Lavi to laugh loudly at that one. "So cute.

"But yes, I know. When you dress up all prim and proper with your armor, you have confidence in your looks. Though when strip bare its a different story. I never met you when you were younger to actually experience how you acted back then. But I know that even when you grew up, you still held a chip of that self consciousness with you. I know its hard to let go, but please. When you're with me, don't let it take over. I don't care for how it looks. I just care for you."

Allen couldn't help but look away. Lavi was right. He shouldn't have acted the way he did. He really did feel stupid for pulling that one off. "... Okay." was whispered. "I'll do that... God I feel like an idiot now."

Lavi chuckled softly at that. "You should. But I forgive you, for now."

"Hmph!" He was to rebell! With cutness... dammit, that only made Lavi laughing more.

"You know... I actually like the fact that you're gaining a bit of weight." To emphasis his point, Lavi pinched at Allen's cheek.

Snapping his teeth at the fingers, "Shut up.. I'm not getting fat..."

Lavi raised a brow at the man. "Really? Is Allen not liking the thought of getting a little plump?"

"..." huffing some, his hand began to play with Lavi's chest hair. Grumbling out the words, "I hate it cause its a constant reminder that I can't prepare my own food like I use too. Sure, I could do simple things, but I can't really chop my ingredients like I use too. Plus, I know its stupid, but its a sign that I'm starting to get old. The daily stress of my life is kicking in and my metabolism is slowing down. I hate being flabby."

"... I never knew you can be such a vain person."

Allen had to scoff at that one. "I'm not vain. I'm actually selfish. I like the fact that I can eat whatever the heck I want, not share it nor worry about the side effects. Then again, I haven't been very strict about my physical training as of late. I think your laziness has rubbed off on me."

"Hey!" Lavi pouted. "I'm not lazy. I'm just an easy going guy."

Laughing softly, "Sure you are." and leans against the broader frame.

"I still like the fluff. You were always so thin whenever I saw you. I blame it on those long term missions. You couldn't eat as much as you usually did, right?"

Allen nodded at that, "Yeah. Plus MRE's aren't the best for one's diet."

Lavi wrinkled his nose at that one. "Don't remind me. I still remember the disaster over at that one pub. Honestly the whole situation was funny cause you managed to score that one in a Liverpool pub."

"Why did you think I ran two blocks toward that pub? If you're rooting for those Liver-scrapers then you're going to get a Manchester's wraith. Reminds me that the next game will be rolling in next month. Think we can snag tickets?"

"Sure, sure. Though, I must say. I find it amusing how the timid one in this relationship happens to be a rabid Man-United fan."

"Be careful there love. You're treading on dangerous waters. Never underestimate an Englishman and their love for a good game of footie."

Lavi couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Of course, of course. I'll never underestimate this... sexy, beautiful, brave Englishman." The man then swoop down and captured Allen's lips into a passionate kiss.

Allen released a very thick groan. God, he was already burning up with a hungry want for the other man. Especially when he felt Lavi's skillful tongue swirl against his own. It was absolute pleasure that was burning deep inside of him. He wanted more. He need more. Just by pushing himself against Lavi's body wasn't enough. His desire grew just feeling the hot skin against his own.

Lavi was being more dominate with his kisses. Oh, Allen couldn't allow that to happen without a fight, now could he? So he tried to get a handle onto the control bar. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen. Lavi's hand grabbed onto a fistful of white hair and tug Allen's skull back sharply. Lavi's tongue roamed deeper into his lover's mouth which caused the slimmer male to grind against him. That's when Allen figured what the redhead wanted. It wasn't just the control of pace, but it was also Allen's needy moans.

So, he gave it to the man. A thick sound that rumbled off the back of his throat. It was a sweet sound that was filled with much want and need. He even pulled away enough so that he can say an airy, "Lavi~" before Allen was consumed by Lavi's passion.

That redhead's blood was boiling by now. Literally, it was boiling and causing a certain part of anatomy to poke against his thigh. And to think, he wasn't even putting that much effort into it. Then again, it has been a very, very long time since they got tangled in such activities. Grinning at the attention his neck was receiving, "Lavi, you better fuck me tonight."

Lavi was shuddering at that dirty use of words. "Don't mind if I do, Al."

It was safe to assume that those two kept their neighbor's up all night long.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated! The more reviews, the more I update! ^_^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Taking a Break

**Pairings:** Allen x Lavi

**Summary:** Due to personal hardships, Lavi and Allen are on break. At least that was the case for the first two chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I owe nothing of DGM. Yet DGM owns my soul for no and ever~

**Author Notes:** I feel bad for not uploading sooner and the fact that this isn't really my best as far as writing goes. The ending feels meh and the grammar, I know is double meh. But then again, I've been staring at this file all week. So I think I should give it a rest.

Going to point out that in the British military, sexual orientation isn't some crime. So the LGBT community can serve openly and actually get kick ass benefits. At least that's what I read with my research for this story. Kind of wish I was British citizen now... Sadface. :C

Yes there is a hint of lemon in this chapter. Just a hint. Safe enough to be considered T rating. Or at least that's what I think, when comparing it to today's ratings.

* * *

><p>You know, he really missed watching his lover sleep. Sure, he missed the snuggling, the laughter and all those good things. Even the bad. You know how awesome it was to get into a row with him? Well, it wasn't the grandest of ideas. But seeing that face turn flustered as he shouted was a sight to see. It could have been considered cute – till you crossed the line. So, you had to be careful with that one. Though for now, he was content to watch his lover sleep.<p>

Seriously, who'd thought that he'd would look like such an angel.

Course this wasn't the first time he saw the man sleep. Its just that no matter what, it was his favorite thing to do each morning. Well, the mornings he gets a chance to do such things. Man, that month long break wasn't something he wanted to fool around with again. It was pure torture not only on himself, but for his partner.

Sighing softly, fingers grazed along the facial scars.

What's this? You didn't know there was facial scars? Who do you think was talking; Allen?

PFFT! Please. You're going to enjoy a day in the mind of Lavi Deak Bookman IV. Yes, the fourth. The family had a thing for names pooping up several times in the family tree. Not that it was a bad name. If anything, he hated his middle name. Especially when Allen wanted to tease him. Evil Allen is so evil.

Pulling the covers up around Allen, Lavi couldn't help but smile some more. He was happy to see the peaceful expression. Allen had a habit of tossing and turning in his sleep. So seeing this brought much joy to Lavi's heart.

Then again, he couldn't just lay there and watch the man. It would have been a wonderful idea, however they needed to get things done. With a quick glance at the time shown that it was steadily aiming for the noon. Tsking softly, he then leaned down gave his precious war hero a gentle kiss. Just something to pull him out of dream land.

"Ngh..." Oh no, Allen was in one of those moods. It was going to take a bit to wake the man up.

"Come on babe, you have a ceremony to get too." Lavi whispered as he brushed the white strands of hair away.

"Mmmmuurrrrrph." What? Murph? That got Lavi blinking in confusion.

"Come on Allen. You're going to end up rushing and most likely cut yourself with the razor again." a poke to the nose. "Come on. I know you can do it."

He was awarded with another zombie like groan. Lavi had to rely on drastic measures now. "I'll make you a full English breakfast platter. Three servings full with a side of dangoooooo~"

Allen started a groan, but it stop midway. He was obviously thinking on it. He most likely thought fuck it as the groaning continued.

Allen turned down breakfast!? Turned down food!? DANGO!? NO! This is not good.

Pressing a hand against the man's forehead revealed that there was no fever. So that meant that Allen really didn't want to deal with the day just yet. Soooo...

"I'm horny."

That got Allen to crack an eye open. If its not food, then it would be sex. If anyone thought that Allen was an innocent man, they were mistaken. The man was hornier than Lavi and that meant a lot. Actually, cross that. He was hornier than Cross Marian himself.

"Really now?" Allen's voice was thick with sleep but that didn't stop it from sounding so damn sexy. The huskiness of the tone was enough to get Lavi's blood stirring.

"Somewhat. You still need to get up." Lavi smirked as he saw the crossed look on his lover's face.

"Oh? You're just going to wake me up in such a manner and think its all ah-oh-kay~?" Allen shifted underneath Lavi. The way the man said this cause a shiver to run down Lavi's spine.

"Of course I was go- AH!" Lavi gasped in pleasure as he felt a pair of fingers invade him. Squirming against the hand, "Allllenn." he just couldn't help but moan out.

"Are we complaining now? I think I have the right to complain." He kept continued to move his fingers inside of Lavi. Just feeling those digits stroking and stretching him out caused waves of pleasure to crash into Lavi's system.

"Ngh! Allen, oh god. Allen!" Why did he have to sound so needy? He wasn't even doing it on purpose. Then again, Allen knew how to hit the right spots. Talking about the right spots, Allen was hitting one right now. It caused explosions of white lights to go off.

"Mmmm... If I recall correctly you have a month and a half of pleasure to catch up on. Guess who'll be getting a well deserved plowing this morning?"

Something told Lavi that he was going to regret something about this. Then again, there was no real regrets when getting plowed away by his man. He enjoyed how skilled of a top Allen was. He didn't just give Lavi one release. He gave Lavi multiple releases. It was always messy and in the end of it all, not only was he satisfied, but he was spent.

"Less talking, more shagging." Lavi demanded as he crushing his lips down onto his lover's. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy that morning very much so.

It wasn't till three hours later that Lavi realized what exactly he was regretting.

He's not saying the sex was bad. Oh hellllll no. It was bloody fantastic. He had a wonderful, numbing fuzz of pleasure coursing through him. It was the best feeling ever. He was high up on cloud 100 or something like that. The only issue he hated to deal with was the side effects.

He couldn't feel his legs.

Or hips for that matter. Allen always made him feel like this. Now he was seriously wondering how on earth would he deal with the award ceremony. That's when he remembered that it was going to be hosted in the afternoon. Allen mentioned 1500 hours, so that meant 3pm. That was pretty late, but it was to be expected.

Rolling himself onto his back, Lavi stared up at the ceiling. As the afternoon sun floated through, cars could be heard zooming past outside. Thank god most of the shades were drawn that morning. Or else he would be suffering another bout of migraines similar to last night.

Talking about last night, or in this case, the whole week. Lavi honestly couldn't believe that Allen was being awarded the Victorian Cross. It was still a big shocker. That man was going to be tax free for the rest of his life. He pondered if Allen acknowledged that one factor. It was one of the many quirks of being awarded the highest medal of valor.

Talking about Allen, Lavi could hear the man shuffle about in the flat. Wouldn't be surprised if he was in the kitchen. Most likely worked up an appetite thanks to their activities. Just thinking about it had the redhead grinning wide and happy.

"Are you going to lay there with that dopey grin all day?" How dare he mock Lavi's happiness?!

Craning his head over to the doorway, Lavi caught sight of a very naked Allen munching on a sandwich. That was a rather simple thing to see the man eat. Actually, Lavi could smell peanut butter.

"Is that a PB&J?" Pushing himself up onto his elbows, "Oooohhh, can I have a bite? Pleaaaaasssssseeeeee!"

Allen raised a brow and then glanced at the time. "We need to get ready you know."

"Does that mean I get a PB&J?"

"Mmmm... possibly. Can you stand?"

Sitting up, Lavi shot Allen a pitiful gaze. "Kinda. Why? You're not going to force me to make my own PB&J, right?" Pouts, big time. Yes. The biggest pout he could muster was given to his beau.

Allen laughed softly as he approached Lavi. Leaning forward, warm silver orbs observed Lavi's face. Was something on his face? Oh, wait, the lump. He actually forgot about that.

"No, was just thinking of taking a shower with you." Takes a big bite out of the sandwich. Chewing away in a thoughtful manner, "At least your face doesn't look pregnant. Which is a good thing."

"Pregnant? Really? What do you expect it will give birth too?" he leaned forward to take a bite out of the sandwich. He wasn't the only one hungry here!

Allen frowned at the stolen bites, but didn't say anything about it. That was an obvious sign of how much he was loved by the man. Most don't live through such a daring task. "I don't know. Cross gave it to you, so I guess a bunch of eye-patch wearing, chain-smoking drunken gingers."

He couldn't help but laugh at that. It was a disturbing thought, but at the same time, it was just so silly. A quick glance at the time shown that it was past one in the afternoon. Pouting some, "I hate it when I can't feel my legs thanks to you."

"An hour later and you still can't feel your legs? Ha. I knew I still had it in me." Lavi really wanted to slap that smug tone away. Well, maybe kiss it. Either way, that Allen was being too smug for his own good.

"Shut up and help me get ready then, you jerk!"

Of course that only encouraged Allen to laugh even more. That cheeky... sexy beast of a man. Damnit, why couldn't he be angry at him!? Well it was to be expected.

"C'mon... Alllllllleeeeennnnnnn~"

The man suck in a breath of air and gave Lavi a serious look. "...pfft...BWAHAHAH!" he couldnt keep the look up much longer after that.

Throwing a pillow at the man, "Quit laughing you jerk!" He really couldn't help but join in on the laughter. It was funny when you think on it.

They really shouldn't have fooled around so much that morning.

By the time they got to the barracks, Allen was whisked away at moment's notice by his Commanding Officer, Brigadier Yeegar. There wasn't much of a good bye or even a good luck. There was a kiss on the cheek. But it was delivered with such haste that Lavi hardly felt his lover's lips.

Well, that was disappointing.

Rolling his motorbike into the guest parking, Lavi couldn't help but sigh some more. He never liked gatherings like these to be honest. You had to look and act your best. Not that it was a bad thing. If anything, Lavi knew for a fact that he look beyond dashing in a suit. When Lavi cleaned up, he certainly cleaned up good.

Shutting the engine off, Lavi dismounted and turned to see someone in a standard uniform. A high ranking officer in standard uniform, that is if Lavi recalled the uniform codes correctly. Jumping back, "Whoa!" Thankfully the bike was there to sit on, or else his suit would have been messed up.

The military officer had a very relaxing air to himself. Which was peculiar, considering how sharp and intimidating he look in that uniform. It was a deadly combination when you gave it some thought. Though, what was most interesting about the man was just how pretty he was. He was seriously a looker and Lavi wouldn't be surprised if the man abused his title to get into someone's pants.

"Sorry about that." The man said smoothly as he produced a pack of cigarettes. "I couldn't but notice that you had a Tiger. You don't see many of those now a days. Especially that model. T110, right?"

Studying the man for a moment, Lavi couldn't help but flashed an easy going smile of his own. "Yeah! Shit, you know how hard it is to get folks to recognize this beaut? Kudos to you man for noticing that."

The officer nodded his head and smiled at that one. "Yeah. Today's generation can't seem to respect the beauty of classics. You seem a bit empty handed though, so I take it you're not a reporter."

Shaking his head, "Nah. I'm with Allen.. erm, I mean, Major Walker." Lavi had to giggle childishly at that one. He'd often make fun of Allen for his title. Especially when he wanted to really piss the man off. All he had to say was Major Wanker or something along those lines.

"Huh." was said as the stranger lit up the cigarette. Offering one to Lavi, it was politely declined. So the cigarette was stowed away into his pockets. "A redhead... I take it you're family so that means you're the infamous Cross Marian?"

Lavi's eye bulged out. Well, bulged out as much as possible considering the fact that the flesh surrounding said eye was still a tad bit swollen. "..." he could imagine what Cross' expression would be if he heard that one. It would most likely call for the drunk battle cry of Moo-moo. Oh gawd, that was too good to hear. So obviously he'd laugh. A lot. Actually, it went, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHMAHGAWD! AHAHAHAHA!"

The man blinked at the reaction. It well written on the officer's face that he wasn't expecting that as an answer. "... Did I say something funny?"

Taking in a huge gasp of air, "No no no no." and released a giggle. "I'm not Moo-moo. I'm Lavi. Lavi Bookman. You know, Allen's boyfriend."

"You're the boy's lover?" Hungry eyes looked over Lavi's form. That made the redhead a bit uncomfortable. "My, my. He certainly has good tastes. Now I know why he turns down my advances so much. You're a very lucky man."

The little bit of information sobered Lavi up in an instant. Giving the man a look over, "Really now? How long has that been happening," A glance at the name tag, "Officer Mikk?"

The man smiled at that, "Almost three years. You should be proud to know that the Major is such a loyal man. Most would jump on the opportunity and keep it a secret from their partners. After all, what happens on a deployment happens. Though, we're talking about the Major here. He is a very loyal and dedicated man."

Lavi's chest swelled in pride as he heard those words. He knew he never had to worry about his boyfriend flirting with other men. However hearing the facts themselves was something Lavi was grateful for. If there was ever a doubt to raise in his mind, it would be washed away thanks to this Officer Mikk guy.

Opening his mouth, he was about to say something. However someone had to disturb him. Or in this case a certain angry Japanese man.

"Lieutenant General Mikk!" Whoa, this guy was a general!?

A quick glance to the side shown that Kanda was dressed in his uniform. He looked sharp in the black cloth, outlined in red. The aiguillette of gold hung from his right shoulder and fastened onto his chest. With the various ribbons and medals fasten on, the infamous Rose Cross of the Black Order stood out the most. This was the uniform worn by the Black Order Special Forces. No one else could be seen wearing the cloth. Or even the insignia as a matter of fact.

Glancing over his shoulder, the General raised a brow. "My, my. So it is true. You were promoted to Major, haven't you Kanda?" He didn't even acknowledge the salute.

"Yes Sir." It was amusing to see Kanda act so disciplined. You have to remember that Lavi usually seen the man in a nasty mood. "I do apologize for being short, Sir. However your presence is required at the front gate. You are to greet Prime Minister Cameron with General Lvellie."

The General grunted some at that and flicked his cigarette away. "Oh joys. And, whom shall I ask ordered such a dreadful thing?"

"General Lvellie himself, Sir."

"Well, see to it that this civilian is taken over to the main hall. He is, after all, Major Walker's special guest." General Mikk drawled out as he walked off. Something about his tone didn't settle very well in Lavi's gut. Then again, everything about that guy set off warnings.

Kanda executed a salute before turning to Lavi. He just raised a brow and then scoffed his infamous 'che.' Without another word he just motioned the redhead to follow along.

The whole exchange seem surreal. Sure, Lavi was dating a military man and has accompanied the said man to a few ceremonies and such. But to watch an actual interaction between the ranks was a different story all together. If anything, Lavi felt like he was drop into some war movie. Like one of those classic World War II movies the Americans often make over and over again.

Lavi shook his head and ran after the newly appointed Major. "Yuuuuuu-channn~"

"You stupid rabbit, don't say my name, or I'll kill you!" Kanda shout back. "Why the fuck didn't the Moyashi take you the main hall? Leaving you with that creepy fuck."

_Creepy fuck? _Throwing himself onto Kanda's shoulders, "What you on about Yuu? What creepy fuck? That pretty General?"

Kanda growled and tried to shrug Lavi off. "Get off you fucken Rabbit!" There was some grumbling made in Yuu's native tongue before he thought on the questions asked. "General Mikk... He has a habit of taking his thing a bit too far. I'm surprise Moyashi didn't talk about it again with you."

"Might have. He never said specific names, since the lines tend to be watched. So he'd just mention about... wait." Lavi pulled himself off the man and stared at him. "Wait, that was the asshole that spiked Allen's drink!?"

Clamping his hand onto Lavi's mouth, "Shhh, don't be so loud. And yeah, he's always been a problem when we had to do joint operations with the Noah Infantry. Ever since that incident, Komui has been stationing Allen as far away as possible from him."

Pushing the hand away, "What the fuck?!" was whispered harshly. "Why isn't he in jail for that shit?"

"Calm down." Kanda hissed out as he glanced about. There were ears all over the place you know. Pulling Lavi close, "There is a Court-Marshal issued. However his superior, General Millennium, is stalling the process as long as possible. The investigation has been going on for over a year and not much good has been reported. Your idiot of a boyfriend should be pushing for it, but instead he keeps a friendly face and keeps everything professional. I swear, he's a fucken idiot."

Lavi's brows drew together into a dark expression. He was so shocked about the information that he didn't realize Kanda had shoved him away. Allen had a difficult time dealing with some of the higher ups, but he never knew all the details of it all. At least how the processing of this stuff went. Never second guess folks to abuse their authority and power. Its rare to find people like Allen who would rather do good than evil. Especially when involved in the military.

Clenching his fist, Lavi released an angry huff. Now all he wanted to do was to march back over to that sleazy ass of a wanker and beat that mole off his face. Or better yet serve him a spiked drink at some bar so he could be left in a vulnerable position. Get a train line hooting for him.

God, remembering that call shook Lavi's very being. The worse of it was the fact that it was Kanda that called him. Though it was explained that Allen insisted on calling him so that he knew the truth, but couldn't do so cause of his drugged state of mind. Allen was yelling over Kanda through the phone, saying that he was sorry and didn't want those men and women to kiss him. Thankfully Kanda was there to drag the man out before something worse happened. Like say, actual rape. And to think they say that rape in the military never happened or that it was a lie women said to get attention. Oh it was real. Very real. Even with the men, it was an issue.

It was a disgrace in the military service to hear such things to be honest. Sure, there was no tolerance to that sort of thing, unlike with other nations and their military. But you can never put a lid on it. Its a hard thing to put a lid on to be honest. Especially when you're exposed to the horrors that war offered. Anyone would want to snap and have a go at it at least once. Though that didn't mean they were excused.

Glancing up, Lavi watched as the long haired Major walked at a brisk pace to their destination. He really did owe it to Kanda for being there for Allen. Smiling at the thought, he then ran forward and threw himself at Kanda.

"Yuu-chan, thank youuuuuu~"

"The fuck?! Fucken stupid ass rabbit! Get the fuck off of me!"

The main hall was filled with various politicians, service men and women, reports from every known news media you can think of and a few friends and families. Oh! And the Queen of England was there herself! Along with the Prime Minister of England. Wow, two really important folks were there for Lavi to see. Most likely won't meet them personally, but still an epic thing to claim.

"_I saw the Prime Minister and the Queen of England in the same room! HA!"_

That's how Lavi would brag about it. Not that it was a big deal or anything. Its just how Lavi was.

The instant Lavi managed to get to his seat, he then tackled down by a very wild creature. It was a rare breed that had a thick, golden mane and eyes as red as wine. Don't underestimate its size. Actually, never underestimate it! Well, it was a he. Plus he didn't get tackled like this since his days playing College Rugby.

Dropping down heavily with an oof, Lavi then gave the blond child a mock glare. "..." and then a dramatic toss of the head as Lavi clawed at the air, "Arghhhhhhh! I've been taken downnnnnnnnn~"

"Laviiiiiii!" The child was heard as he latched onto the redhead. "Don't go dowwwwnnnnnnn!"

"It is too late my child. I have been destined to walk down this plank. For I am now, forever cast away into these black tides. Lock me away in Davy Jones' Locker, for I am a dead man now."

"Nuuuu! Not Davy Jones' Locker!" the child whined dramatically and shook the redhead. "No! Lavi, come baccckkkkk!"

They were drawing a lot of attention. Everyone was looking on curiously, wondering what on earth was going on. Reporters were having a field day with this. Well, at least those with the cameras on hand. Shots were taken as a few recorded the interaction. It was very adorable, but at the same time it was frowned upon. This wasn't a place to play around in.

"Oh, how could I deny a child such a wish!?" Holding Tim close to his chest, Lavi rolled his legs up and jolted his body upwards. Smoothly he got onto his feet with a laughing child in his arms. "Now you're going to have to behave Tim. No more of these shenanigans, okay?"

The child pouted up at the man, "But Laviiiii, its boring here!"

"It doesn't matter." he said sternly and set the boy down. Glancing about, he saw Cross making his way over. "This ceremony is for Allen's actions in the war. Its not only important to him, but also to his peers. He sacrificed a lot and getting recognition for what he did."

Tim ducked his head and slowly nodded. "... I know... um.. I'm sorrEEHHHHAAAH!" Just then the child was snag from behind. Lavi had to laugh as Cross held the squirming child. It was funnier when the man got kicked in the stomach. "Let me goooo!"

"Oof!" Cross held the child out as he tried to get a hold of his breathing. "Fucken brat, I'm trying to be nice here and all I get is a fucken kick? That's it, you're staying with your brother tonight. No, better yet, I'll toss you to the strays. I think they'd appreciate your presence."

"Waaaahhhh?! Nuuu! I'm sorry papa! I'm sorry! Don't leave me with the strays!"

"I swear. How the heck did you ruin your clothing already? I might as well toss you to the strays for looking this dirty."

Lavi sighed as he took Timcanpy from Cross' hands. "Stop it already." was the firm order. "He's not a dog that you can kick out you know. You okay Tim?"

The child nodded and latched onto the more loveable redhead. A quick glance at the father and Lavi couldn't help but smirk. He shouldn't smirk. Honestly it was a horrible thing to do, but damn did it feel good to give that man a slap in the face. Seriously, that's the expression Cross held as he stared at his son.

"Whatever." was grumbled out as the man pulled out a cigar. Sure, he couldn't smoke there, but he sure as hell can chew onto the butt of the darn thing. "The bullshit is about to start, so get to your seats."

The pair watched the man march off. It was odd that Cross would act like that. Normally he'd just brush off the comments and be happy about the fact that there wasn't anyone to bother him. Especially since he has such a lovely lady friend at his side. Actually, talking about lovely friends, Lavi took notice that the usual gang was seated in the front of the audience. Well, as close as possible to the audience.

Lowering the child onto the ground, "Come on. Lets go sit next to Lifen and Lena."

Tim nodded at that and took Lavi's hand. "Okay... Is this going to be long?"

"Shouldn't be that long."

Oh how wrong Lavi was. He should have known better than to think it wasn't going to be that long. In truth it was going to be a pretty long ceremony. With the Queen of England there, along with the Prime Minister, several Parliament members, the Chief of Defense Force, the Leader of the Opposition and of course the Generals involved in the so called operation Crown Clown, the amount of speeches were just... blah. They all gave their speech and witness the pining of the medal. Photographers were snapping away as several film crew crowded about to get a good shot of it all. All in all, it got pretty busy.

He could already see it in Allen's eyes just how bored he was. Its a horrible thing to witness or in his case, endure. These things do happen after all. Not everyone is fond dealing with such gatherings. Though, keep in mind that it wasn't an obvious thing to notice. For Lavi, he was trained to deal with such things. His level of paying attention to detail could rival against secret service men any day. It was just a knack he happened to pick up when growing up.

Talking about details, Lavi had to admit that he was surprised to see the amount of medals already pinned onto Allen's chest. There was a large amount of them pinned on or stationed onto the ribbon racks. Most he just couldn't recognize.

From the highest – that he could recognize – was the George's Cross, Merit of Order, Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath, Knight of the Order of the Bath, Military Cross and the Queens Gallantry Medal. Once more, these are the ones Lavi recognized. There were several others that either pinned on or placed on a ribbon rack that Lavi couldn't seem to recall. Then again, he wasn't a military historian.

Things didn't pick up till Allen took the stage. That's when Lavi was reallly paying attention to details.

Something about that black and red uniform always made Allen look absolutely stunning. If it weren't for the white haired man, Lavi wouldn't have developed a fetish for uniforms. Honestly he was never into such a trend. That is, till he met Allen.

The man held an air of confidence as he took on the speech altar. Standing there, he took in the gathering masses with a kind smile etched onto his face. Reaching into his pockets, out came a folded sheet of paper. Its funny how one sheet of paper could ruin all that confidence. Allen stood there, staring at the page for good minute.

"Walker." Komui whisper, though the mic picked up on the noise.

The man blinked out of his daze and then broke out into a grin. "I'm sorry about this. Apparently I written out my speech. Had it nicely typed onto a piece of brilliant white sheet of computer paper." Raising the said page, everyone got an eyeful of tiny black row of words, underneath a colorful mass of a childish drawings. "Honestly, I never knew we had an artist in the family. Timcanpy, this looks brilliant just so you know."

Nervous chuckling washed over the crowd. It was obvious that they were thinking that Allen was being a fool. Though, it wasn't till the Queen herself actually gave a loud chortle that everyone relaxed. It was an honest mistake. If anything, this might be a good thing.

Tim on the other hand was enjoying this fact a bit to much. Jumping up in his seat, he waved and called out a, "Love you too bro!" That kid was just filled with too much love. Something the news casters loved. Gotta get material somehow after all.

Once everyone settled down, Allen continued on with his speech. "You have to love children. Honestly, I'm kind of happy this happened. I was never one to actually read something written beforehand. I was more of a wing it sort when it came to speeches. They always came out better than what I wrote up."

Raising the page, Allen tapped away at a drawn figure. "This one here, it reminds me of a Dalek. Now, everyone is familiar with Doctor Who, correct?" there was a soft chorus of yes's. "Good, good. Um, for those that do know me, they know of the fact that I am an orphan from the start. My foster father, Mana... Um... he was a very important role model in my life. Actually we had this tradition to watch Doctor Who every Wednesday evening. It was an amazing thing to look forward too. Especially when you're busy trying to scrape up a few pounds here and there.

"I was always bothered by those robotic creatures. If it wasn't the infamous 'Exterminate' then it was the fact that you got these fat cone shape tin boxes floating about and causing a mess. So, one night I turned to my father and asked, 'Papa, are the Daleks really coming to invade our planet?' Of course any parent would laugh at this. You have a child, sitting there, worried over fictional villains. For Mana, however, he inputted a dream into me instead of quelling my fears. Well... my fears were quelled, but the dream was what mattered here.

"'They have tried,' he said. 'However, they couldn't get past the British Army. Think those tin buckets had a chance against the Queen's finest men and women?' Ever since that day, it became my dream to join the military. Of course it sounds silly to join the armed forces so you can protect the citizens of Britain from monsters in tin canisters. As a joke I still keep to that reason. Even during basic training, I announced to my Sergeant one day that I was going to fight off an alien race. Guess who was scrubbing the lavatories by themselves?" Another ripple of laughter was heard. "And look at me now. 17 years later when that dream was made, I'm being awarded this medal.

"Honestly, my reasons for joining changed." Allen paused as he licked his lips nervously. "You hear men and women join because they love their country. Or that they need a job and military was the last option. Even the benefits seem fitting. What of the traveling? That certainly is something to think on. Then there are the darker fellows that wanted to go in for the action. Myself personally did not join for these reasons. I joined because I wanted to be that person to protect my comrades. I wanted to be the support that held a unit together. The man you'd look up to when you had a problem or needed to get out of a foxhole. I wanted to keep a close bond with my peers, so that I could protect them when possible. We all have a dangerous job, so someone needs to make sure that some of us get out alive.

"I know, its a very naive way of thinking. I have been called Baby Walker because of that. However, it is the truth and I stood by it through my whole military career.

"So! Today I am being awarded the highest military decoration of valor. The Victorian Cross. You want know how I feel about this? I am conflicted with many emotions." Allen paused as he stared out at the crowd. Catching Lavi's eye, he then smiled some. The redhead couldn't help but smile back and send an airy-kiss toward the man.

"Humility." Allen began slowly as his voice thickened with emotion. "Humility for the fact that my actions have been singled out. Helplessness. We lost many men in both Black Order and Noah Infantry. Even the causality count was... was unbelievably high. You may even think it was a failure when you look at the numbers alone. However, it wasn't a failure. No, no, no. We won that day. WE as in the team that was left...Honestly, I am grateful to those men.

"The gratitude I carry here today is not because my actions were recognized. I am grateful of the fact that I am standing here alive to see my friends and family. Grateful of the knowledge that my brothers in arms trusted me to lead them home. Trusted my decision on finding the injured and bringing them back. Their pride, actions, valor and loyalty is branded in this here medal. I'm not the only one being awarded for my actions, just so you know." Allen stopped as he took in a deep breath. By then his voice was shaking due to multitude of emotions swelling inside.

"Today I stand here wearing this medal not only with honor but with pride as well. The pride I wear that was given to me by my family. They weren't just battle buddies or comrades. They are my family. When that mission went off course I knew I had to do everything in my power to get them home. I would not rest. I will not stop. I had no need for medical assistance when I had someone who couldn't walk. I could not allow that to happen. I would not accept it. I'd rather face hell than to live with the fact that I given up on my men.

"So... I want to say thank you. Thank you for the fact that you trusted me. Thank you for your support. Thank you...individually for your efforts. So... first...

"Thank you, Major Kanda for watching over us with your rifle. You may be the grumpiest of us all, however your loyalty and strength to support us always states otherwise." There was a faint, 'Che, damn Moyashi.' in the audience cause of that one. "It's Allen. I swear, I have to tell him everything twice. Its like the Irish woman who took the two pills just to be sure, to be sure." Another round of laughter was heard for that common saying.

Smiling, Allen continued, "Thank you, Sergeant Russel for working through the long hours to keep everyone alive and patched up as we crossed through hell. Staff Sergeant Marie and Corporal Gozu, thank you for working hard on repairs for surveillance and communications. Without you two, we would have never gotten to our LZ. Sergeant Krory, I will always remember the bullets you took for me and the fact that you aided Staff Sergeant Marie in your injured state. Thank you very much for that. Sergeant Han, thank you for keeping a close eye on the injured and protecting them with every ounce of your strength. Lance Corporal Hearst, you are the youngest but the most bravest one of all. Braver than I am as a matter of fact. Thank you for taking down the enemy and watching over my back. Corporal Toma, if you haven't seen the enemy at that exact moment, we wouldn't have managed to escape as we have done so. Thank you, Corporal."

Tears were falling down by this point. Thick streams of salty tears. Allen didn't even bother to wipe them away. He just kept a strong voice as he stared out to the crowd and continued on with his speech.

"Staff Sergeant Barry, even in your weakest of states, you still managed to support us in every way possible. Thank you, good friend. Corporal Tokusa, you know you didn't have to do it but yet you did. Thank you for giving us that chance to escape. Then lastly... Sergeant Dark. He... Even though you did what you had to do for survival, always remember that I did not judge you for it. In death, please do not carry that guilt. Your actions have spoken for yourself as you ensured our safety to freedom. Thank you.

"Thank you... Thank you, everyone. Without your efforts I would have no worked as hard as I have to ensure you all were taken home, in one way or another." Bowing his head, "Thank you, for this... I.. I think that would be all..."

Even the manliest of men were tearing up to that speech. Trust me, they were. Course, 'they' being Lavi, obviously. Can't get any manlier than Lavi, just so you know. He's manly, I swear he is. Just because the redhead has tears running down his cheeks doesn't mean anything. Even Kanda is... is... glassy eyed. Well, that qualified for crying on Kanda's part. The stubborn bastard that he is.

By the time Lavi managed to see Allen again, it was down at the reception in the ballroom. Just like any ballroom in a castle it was a grand sight to see. The ceilings were high and bright. Chandlers hung low, looking pretty as ever. A band was there, dressed in their best military uniforms. Servers were seen here and there, offering snacks and drinks. The dance floor at the moment was empty. The war hero would most likely start it all off. The buffet tables were laid out, serving the finest of foods. That's where Lavi found his lover – obviously.

Allen was trying to get a few bites in as he listened to General Komui, who was obviously amused with Allen's snacking.

Motioning for Komui to be silent, Lavi approached Allen from behind. Normally someone should second guess this silly idea, however it is Lavi. Wrapping his arms around the man's slim waist a soft kiss was placed onto the whitette's ear. "Hey sexy." was whispered.

Of course that got the man's attention. "Ko-ERGH!" Alen jump at the contact, which wasn't very military officery of him. Yes, we used officery. It would have to work in this case.

Of course Komui was laughing at this. It was a funny sight after all. You got a tough looking soldier jumping like a little girl. The scream didn't really help Allen's case either, mind you.

"Should I leave you two alone?" the man teased with an all knowing grin.

Lavi's husky laugh calmed Allen as he realized exactly who it was that grabbed onto him. Mumbling softly, "Congratulations Monsieur screechy." Glancing over at Komui, "No, no. That won't be needed."

Allen grunted some, "Shuddup, you jerks." Though the man couldn't keep angry anymore. Instead he leaned into the touch.

"Hey now. That there is your superior officer, Al~" Lavi giggled as he nuzzled into Allen's jawline.

Smirking some, "I got awarded the VC Lavi. I'm practically his equal now."

"Unless I pull rank." Komui pointed out with a knowing grin.

Allen pouted at that one. Though that pout darkened when Lavi laughed loudly at Komui's words. "Seriously?! I'm trying to look cool here." Of course they were acting childishly. They shouldn't be acting childishly. However, who was there to tell them otherwise?

"Excuse me sir, however as I see it you are decorated in a multitude of gold, silver and bronze. I think that qualifies you as looking 'cool.'" Lavi oofed softly when Allen elbowed him in the gut. "Heyyyyyyy. Abuseee. General Lee, order him to stop this."

The said General was doubling over in laughter. "Oh no, no, no. Don't get me involved in your thing."

"Really? Abuse?" Allen crossed his arms and huffed. "I swear... I could see it already on the headlines – again."

Lavi pouted some and nudged the man. "Hey... We can tell them the honest truth that it was Cross who's the abusive one."

Allen just rolled his eyes and went to snag a treat off the table. "I really don't want to hear that topic. I'm still livid with how the media tore that one apart."

That's right. Lavi recalled seeing the viral photo. He was furious when he saw the articles tarnish Allen's name like that. Even now, they were probably looking for another chance to catch a scene like that. Just anything that would provide positive sales, because that's what the public wants to see. Some good old drama and negative views. After all who needs to listen to the good stuff about a soldier.

He really should have thought before speaking. Of course Allen was going to be upset by those words. His words. That realization slammed Lavi with guilt.

Tightening his hold onto the slimmer male. "Sorry." he whispered and place a kiss onto Allen's cheek.

That got a smile out of Allen. Leaning forward, he captured Lavi's lips. "Forgiven." Was mumbled softly.

A loud shutter snap was heard, followed by a flash of white.

"..." Both Allen and Lavi shared a look.

Glancing to the side, they were greeted with the sight of a very, enthusiastic photographer. A bit too enthusiastic if you ask me. The photographer was a female that held a very wide, cheesy grin. A grin that revealed a row of slightly crooked teeth. Pearly white slightly crooked teeth. Did it help that her frizzy hair was all over the place and the thickest glasses known to man. They were thicker than Johnny's and that said something.

"You two are soooo cuteeee ~ " Yes, it was so sickening sick that it required a heart at the end. Seriously, that sort of thing shouldn't be happening.

"Erm... Thanks cre-OOF! Oi." Lavi glared at Allen. Why on earth was the man smiling politely and elbowing him in the gut?!

"Thank you Ma'am." Allen said automatically. He didn't even give much mind to the giggling General, or even Lavi's pain. Cold professional Allen could be so cold.

Lavi couldn't help but let out a soft 'heh' as he stood by the Major's side. Smiling at the reporter, "What this handsome bloke said."

"You don't mind if I take a few extra photos? Its not everyday the LGBT community gets to see a hero in it's ranks."

Lavi knew that woman was trending on dangerous waters. Allen was always a private man. Sure, he was comfortable to show his affection out in public. Public being out in a crowd full of strangers that don't really give a damn who you are. Showing off his affections out on a magazine cover was asking for a bit too much. Even if it was for appearances.

Flashing a sincere smile, "... Not that many." Allen said softly after a few moments of thought. "I really don't like my private life invade. You can understand that, correct?"

The woman blinked a moment and slowly nodded her head. "Oh... um.. Of course." she said slowly.

Lavi had a quiet chuckle at that one. It was obvious the photographer was feeling out of place with how polite Allen was being. Her expression read that she was use to being yelled at. Not have some kind, handsome man keep a gentle tone. You really couldn't turn down Allen's requests. If you dare go against his request, you'd feel guilty. Reallllllly guilty.

Allen was crafty like that to be honest.

So the couple posed and smiled to the camera. There was a few questions answered. Mainly a, 'how long have you two been together?' 'Where did you meet?' and so on. Course Allen kept the answers short as possible or just stated no comment when he felt it wasn't appropriate enough to be asked in the first place.

Though, that wasn't the worse of it all. The worse happened when other photographers and reporters caught sight of this. Or in this case, sight of Lavi.

So many questions were thrown at his way that the man really didn't know how to answer them. Well, he knew how. Its just that he didn't know how Allen felt about it all. Though, one thing was certain, Allen wasn't very happy when some negative attention was given to a certain bruise.

"That is a rather nasty color of purple on your face." One daring reporter mentioned bluntly. "How exactly did you receive that bruise, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I box on my free time." Lavi said smoothly. "Cross and I box yesterday before we had a hefty dinner. You know, gotta look good for my lovely." Lavi made a gallant sweeping motion over his body. He'd most likely get a few hits on how conceded he sounded with the fans.

That reporter was displeased. Along with others that would suggest such a dark subject is happening between Allen and himself. Really, they should be ashamed of themselves. This was the day that Allen is being recognized for his actions in the war and being awarded as such. Yet these damn pathetic sods were lurking about to get information on his lover being abusive.

The only one that was going to be abusive in this here relationship was Lavi! And that only applies to the bedroom specifically because he still had to pay Allen back for this mornings abuse on his system. Seriously, he's still trying to figure out how on earth Allen manages to squeeze so many orgasms out of him in a short amount of time.

Actually, that's not a thought to be had in the middle of a ball room.

Talking about ball room and activities, there was a call for attention from one of the Generals. Why on earth did he look like Hitler? That was unnerving to see to be honest. That man shouldn't be wearing a uniform representing the United Kingdom.

There was another gallant speech on the ceremony and blah blah blah blah blah. Lavi lost interest in what Hitler was saying. That is till he mentioned for Allen to start off the floor. Ah, so his assumption was right! The lovely war hero was to dance for everyone. Though, that made Lavi wonder...

Who was to be his dance partner?

"Shall we give them a show?" Allen whispered in a husky tone.

A quick glance revealed that Allen was offering his arm to him; a charming smile etched onto that beautiful face of his. How could he not resist? You had to be a crazy person to resist. It was good to know that his level of sanity was still intact then!

Grinning away without a care to the world, Lavi loop his arm around Allen's. "The best show ever."

It wasn't unheard of to see a gay couple to start off a formal event like this. If anything, it was a rare sight to see. A quick glance through the crowd revealed many reactions. Most held respect and admiration, while the others were a mixture of surprise and a hint of... possible disgust? Oh yeah, it was definitely in there. As well as envy from the various females. Maybe even men. Oh! There was one out there and it was a blond.

God damn.

Why did it have to be such a formal setting? He would have love to show those green eyed bastards who had the claim on this magnificent hero. Actually, he was showing this fact off right now. In the middle of the dance floor! With his hands wrapped possessively around Allen's slim waist. Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk.

"What are you laughing about?" Allen's airy laugh tickled at Lavi's ear.

"I'm not laughing." Lavi whispered as he followed Allen's lead.

"Oh really now? Well, I guess it was more of a maniacal laugh. Was that it, Lovi." Arms extended as Lavi was then spun around in a elegant fashion. In the distant, cameras were flashing.

"Lovi? Really?" Wrapping his arm around Allen's waist, "And its silly. There is no need for me to explain how silly I was being. So, nyah."

Fingers tightened he heard Allen's carefree laugh. He was blessed to have such a man in his life. "Let me guess, you want to show me off to those... how would you say it... 'jellin' bitches.'"

The way Allen said those words in an innocent tone. How on earth does he pull it off? Actually, why on earth can't he stop laughing? Nah, forgot it. He's gonna laugh. Loudly at that one. "You're making yourself sound like some old fart back in the Victorian ages. Come on babe, you know you're not that old."

"I feel old though." Allen said softly. "Especially when I'm prancing about in front of all these animals. I swear, I'm about to say fudge this, rip off my uniform and run around buck arse naked."

"Who are you and what have you done to my Al?"

"Al? This isn't Al. This is... Neah! Yeah."

"Your crazy uncle from abroad? Talking about him, he sent me something in the mail for you. Think he forgot about the fact that you have an actual apartment."

"Really now?" Allen blinked at that one and then shook his head. "That's Neah for you... never got along with the bloke. Then again, he was never the same after Mana died and all..."

Lavi hummed softly at that one, "Yeah... No one can ever be the same after all that."

"I know..." Allen trailed off, not registering the fact that they were dancing. Its nice to go in autopilot more like that. Well, kind of.

"You know he would have been proud of you." Lavi began after a few moments of silence. By then couples were flooding onto the floor, trying to get in on the action while they still can. "Mana, I mean. I know I never met the guy, but from what I gathered from you and Cross, he seem like an awesome guy. So, yeah, he would have been very proud of you."

Allen smiled at that one. A real smile mind you. It was rare for Allen to hide his smiles from Lavi, so you'd most likely think that it wasn't anything special. But that wasn't the case. It was a wonderful thing to see. No, not just wonderful. It was... amazing. Heartwarming. Fucken fantastic. All those great things in one, just ready to burst out of Lavi's chest... kind of like a face-hugging alien of love.

Did he really think about face hugging aliens? Maybe his head was pregnant with some chain-smoking gingers.

"Thank you." was whispered before Allen captured the redhead's lips. It was a sweet, simple kiss that held so much meaning to them. It was obvious that Allen was grateful for the words, however he was more grateful of the fact that Lavi was there with him.

Ya know, no matter the stares or what society had to say, they'd always have each other. Not to mention their friends, family and even those that inflicted a great inspiration to their life. They were all here, supporting Allen and ensuring that he continued to walk forward. There was no actual words needed to express that sort of gratitude.

So in that moment, Lavi didn't care for the show bizz or the fact that they were most likely going to make it in some magazine cover. All he knew was the fact that Allen was there, in his arms, enjoying the moment as they saw fit.

Breaking the kiss, Lavi smiled down at the man. "You do know I love you, right?"

Allen shot the redhead a smirk, "Of course I do. However, did you know I love you just as much?" winks and then rests his head against Lavi's shoulder.

Smiling, Lavi perched his chin onto the crown of soft white locks of hair. "Your actions express your love, so yes, I did know."

* * *

><p><strong>RnR guise! I love those reviews! Also, let me know what you think about the change of perspective and how it all went with this chapter. Don't know if I should do a part 2 on the ball thingy or just toss in the next chapter that I was planning. <strong>

**Also, should I bother writing Attack on Titan yaoi fics? I've been really digging on Levi as of late.  
><strong>


End file.
